The Succubi Protector
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo... Full summary inside
1. The Family of Sin

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia), Tsukune X Inner Moka/?/?, Issei X Rias/Asia/Akano/?Koneko,

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

What's up Everyone Acoustic Ghost here bringing you one last Story before I head back to work on Monday. I hope you guys enjoy this story. It was something I came up with on a whim.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Family of Sin  
**

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Den of Sin**

 **Time: 2300**

The Den of Sin if you could believe it was a very popular legal Strip/whore house that rivaled anything that could be seen in the Capital of Sin itself, Las Vegas. Cradled in the Red Light District of Tokyo, it was a 3 Floor building, that covered 1500 Square feet on the ground floor Alone, The entrance was Dim as was the Floor. Most of the club was dedicated to Serving Drinks, entertaining men and women alike, and catering to mans most profitable sin of them all. Lust. The Private booths in the back of the Club and VIP sections were quite nice... as long as you had the money to play. Several women were walking around. If you didn't get lost in all their beauty you'd be able to count about 30 women all together and maybe 5 males in the whole establishment for security. The ladies could more then deal with Average humans, after all the Den of Sin was a cover for A den of Succubi.

Succubi were creatures of the Sin of Lust. The Origins of Succubi varied depending on Religion and Myth. However all agreed that the very first Succubi was Lilith and in the Lure of Succubi she was called the Dark Goddess of Lust. Every Succubi was blessed with Perfect modal like figures, supernatural beauty that put women like The British Duchess Lara Croft to shame, Super strength, speed, the ability of flight, illusions, and massive amounts of magical energy and excellent magical control. They also had powers related to sex, but those were for another day.

Sitting at the back of the bar in her private booth was the leader of this Den and Arch-succubus Koruno Ageha is a beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties even though she looked to be about her early twenty's, standing at 5'8, with light blue hair that went to the middle of her back, purple eyes normally filled with lust, and large J cup breasts Her usual outfit is a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and black stiletto heels. Since her table sat above everyone else she had a good vantage of the club. On most nights she would survey the club and look for a male to satisfy her never ending urges. As a Succubus she fully embraced her nature that streamed from the sin of lust. Sometimes she felt like having one male, other nights she was in the mood for a good gang-bang, but tonight she was quite tame. She had only invited one male up and sucked him off, before sending him on his marry way.

The music slowed down as the star of her club was making her way to the stage. Stepping out onto the stage was a Young woman who could easily pass as her sister. It was her 17 year old daughter, Kurumu stood at 5'5" with a perfect body and D-cup breasts that she was quite proud of, shoulder length ocean blue hair, dark purple eyes, wearing a black thong, thigh high 6 inch heeled boots, and nothing on top.

Ageha was watching her daughter as she moved and worked the pole. Ageha licked her lips as her hand began to dip into her hot core. Her Kurumu had the unique ability- even among Succubi- to induce lust even in a being as powerful as her. Ageha looked around and her eyes fell onto her Adopted son and the Den's protector grabbing a man who got a little to close to stage. Ageha couldn't help but admire him. Just looking at him and the amount of lust around her made her arch her back as she squirted her release.

He stood tall at 6' even with tan skin, and muscle that all the girls drools over, sun kissed blond hair that was spiky, sapphire blue eyes, three whisker like marks on each check, wearing loose acid wash blue jeans, a black shirt, a orange jacket with a red spiral on the back and black sleeves, black sneakers, and a green gemstone on a leather cord.

He sat the man down and whispered something to him. The man shivered and nodded. Kurumu got onto her knees and crawled over to Naruto like a Lioness, swinging her hips and making her breasts jiggle, before she was upon Naruto and kissed him on the check, before going back to her routine. Before long Kurumu finished her set and made her way off stage. Ageha removed her fingers from her soaking wet sex and felt the spike in lust all around her. She saw quite a few of her sisters dragging men into the VIP rooms and the Village. The village was a that was hidden and only those who are selected by the Succubi can enter the village, normally once their lust was satiated then the Succubi would erase the memory of the village, but leave the fact that they had their world rocked in tact.

"I see your having fun Ageha-sama?" asked a voice behind her.

Ageha smiled, before turning to find Naruto standing there. Ageha got up and kissed Naruto on the lips. Adopted son or not she had no real familial ties to him so she had introduced him to the world of sin at the age of 14. He had run though nearly all the girls at one point or another. He had even managed to rocked both her and Kurumu at once just a month ago when Kurumu's desire to mate nearly turned to her into a Dark Succubus. Ageha pulled away from the kiss and licked them as Naruto grabbed her fingers and sucked them clean.

"What have I told you about calling me Ageha-sama Naruto-chan? I told you to call me Kaa-chan!" winked Ageha.

Naruto crossed his arms and gave her a deadpan look. "Mother's and son's don't do the things we do," said Naruto making Ageha blush as she licked her lips.

"The kinky one's do. It also doesn't hurt that Kurumu is such a cute little slut that looks so tasty when you fill her up with your cum," said Ageha rubbing her thighs together.

"Is that anyway to talk about your only daughter Kaa-chan?" asked Kurumu as she put her slender arms around Naruto's shoulders before a pair of lips attacked his neck.

Naruto gasped as Ageha's hands found their way into his pants. "Ageha-sama... Kurumu-chan, stop before...," panted Naruto as his eyes shifted from sapphire to purple

"It's okay Naruto-kun. Unleash your monster... Unleash it all onto Me and Mumu-chan. We can take it. Everything you got whispered Ageha as she freed the Monster hiding inside of his jeans, before she slowly began to lick his member like a lollipop.

Naruto gritted his teeth as they became elongated. The smell that the two women were giving off was to much for him. Since the club was empty anyway Naruto grabbed Ageha's dress and ripped it before pouncing on her. The lust filled moans, grunts, and screams of his name filled his ears as the night dragged on.

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Kurono House**

 **Time: 0630**

Kurumu opened her eyes and looked at her mother and 'brother' laying in a deep slumber as Naruto had his arms wrapped around both of them, even if she was on top of them. Smiling she leaned over and kissed Naruto on his lips. Getting out of bed she winced, before allowing her magic to heal her. Succubus or not taking a full 14 inch long, 4 inch wide monster cock could put even a Succubus down for a minute. Grabbing a see-though blue nightie, she made her way down to the kitchen, Kurumu rummaged around in the cabinets looking around for pans. It was a bit uncommon for Naruto to stay and entire night with her or her mother, since he normally patrolled the village to keep it safe. That being said he normally returned between the hours of midnight and three A.M, before sleeping. Not to say he didn't Rock Kurume's world on the regular. No In fact he had even said that she was his favorite. This worked perfectly for Kurumu, since she believed that Naruto was her destined one.

Many Succubi went their whole lives without ever encountering their Destined one. They could service off of Lust and Sex alone, but they couldn't reproduce without their destined one. Also because of their nature they were often seen as a race to turn into slaves. Devils, Fallen, mages, and Gods often saw them as nothing but objects to do with as they saw fit. Naruto was the protector of their Den.

 **Warning Lemon**

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. "Kurumu-chan what are you cooking?" asked Naruto as he kissed Kurumu's neck.

Kurume could feel his semi-hard dick pressed against her round and bouncy ass. Kurumu moaned as a small blush spread across her face. This was another thing that marked Naruto as her destined one. Any time he was even close to her, her body would heat up, and she wore become moist. Kurumu however was flowing like Niagara falls at the moment.

"N-Naruto-kun. I'm making you bacon, eggs, and french toast," said Kurumu as she began to rub her thighs together.

"Are you getting horny Kurumu-chan?" asked Naruto.

Kurumu nodded her head and without warning she was picked up and thrown on the table, before she knew it her core was Filled with a massive amount of man-meat. Each thrust touched the entrance to her womb! Kurumu's tongue was out at the side of her mout, as her eyes threaten to roll into the back of her head with each thrust of Naruto's cock! Her mind was blank, the only thoughts there were of receiving Naruto's seed and bearing him a strong child in her mind at the thought! Each thrust brought out the inner slut she was for the man that was destroying her pussy at the moment!

Before she knew it Naruto had punched into her womb! Kurumu sized up, as her walls tightened around Naruto, cumming. Naruto roared as he unloaded inside of her! Kurumu had another orgasm right on top of her first one.

Naruto pulled out of Kurumu, and found his dick being sucked by Ageha. Ageha had the sluttiest look on her face as she sucked her adopted son. Naruto grabbed her head and began to Face fuck her with little to no regard for restraint. After all Succubi were born for sex. Taking her adopted son deep into her throat she had little warning as he blasted a load straight down her throat.

Pulling back Ageha couldn't stop herself from licking her lips, before she looked at Kurumu. "Looks Like Kurumu had fun. How about you fill me up like you did her?" Asked Ageha blaming on top of Kurumu.

Naruto smirked, before slamming his dick deep inside of the Arch-succubus! Ageha began to drool as he gripped her hips with claws that were growing from his fingers, and his eyes turned red, before he drilled into the womanwho adopted him sevreal years ago! As he did Kurumu regained a bit of life as their hardened nipples began to rub together. Both women moaned, as Kurumu captured her mother's lips. Before to long all three came once more with Naruto filling Ageha's womb.

 **Lemon End.**

After several minutes of clean up, eating, cleaning again and getting dressed, Naruto looked at the cloack and sighed in annoyance.

"Hey Kurumu we have to get going or we'll be late for class," said Naruto walking out of his room. He was wearing a tan blazer, over a white button up shirt and black tie, tan slacks, and a pair of black shows.

Kurumu ran out of her room wearing a similar uniform, but with a gray pleaded skirt and a tan sleeveless sweater, knee high white socks that were bunched up, and a maid headband in her hair.

"Bye kaa-chan. See you later," said Kurumu kissing her mother's cheek

"See you later Ageha-sama," said Naruto ignoring her and her rant about being his 'kaa-chan.

Soon the sound of a car pulling out was heard and Naruto along with Kurumu sped off in a 1976 charger that Naruto had fixed, painted and upgraded himself. With the Money he made working as the Clubs head bodyguard, as well as the odd jobs he does for her in the supernatural community he has quite a bit saved up.

Ageha walked into her living room and turned on the Tv in order to listen to it as she did some work. Even though she was a Demon of Lust, she still had work to do to maintain, support, and lead her Den. Not to mention the Club that she owned. After a few hours of work she leaned back in her and stretched her arms, before she started to rub her chest.

"I wish Naruto-kun was here. He gives the best chest massages," thought Ageha

She was about to return to work when a knocked sounded on her door. Getting up she walked to it and peered outside and was instantly on guard! Standing on the other side of the Door was a red haired man, wearing a white suit, and a black tie, behind him was a silver haired woman dressed in a gray suit with a french braid.

She opened the door slowly. "What do I owe the pleasure of The 'Strongest Devil' Sirzechs Lucifer and the Strongest { **Queen}** and Wife to the Red Satan Grayfia Lucifer coming to my dwelling," said Ageha crossing her arms.

"Ageha-chan it's been to long," said Sirzechs before taking a seat on her couch with Grayfia standing behind him.

Ageha shut the door before taking a seat across from him. "What do you want? I turned down your offer to become a { **Knight}** 400 years ago. What could you want now?" asked Ageha.

That boy Naruto. The one you've been raising for the better part of 10 years along side your Daughter. As your son and lover?" said Sirzechs.

Ageha's eyes narrowed as slits appeared in her eyes, her fingernails grew to six inches and her 6 massive bat like wings came out of her back. "Oy Sirzeches just because your an Ultra class Devil, don't forget that as far as Monsters are involved I'm ranked as an Arch S- class!" said Ageha, her normal seductive voice gone replaced by one of power.

The room grew cold as Grayfia released her Aura. "You'd better stand down Ageha or you will face me and I know you don't want that," said Grayfia.

"Grayfia," said Sirzechs making his wife clam down. "I know that most supernatural races aren't on good terms with Devils, but we're currently in a time of Peace or a very cold war,"

"I'm listening then," said Ageha her aura still flaring.

"The Vampire Houses, lead by the Shuzen House and the Fairy Tale Corporation have formed a pact with the Fallen Angels. While Heaven has reluctantly formed a pact with The Hero Faction. In other words currently we Devils are the only ones without a faction to turn to for help," said Sirzechs

"hum! Serves you right for trying to kill of the Nekomata race! The only reason their even alive is because of Kyoto threatening war!Now you have no friends willing to help you," said Ageha.

"True. That's why I went to your master and Member of the Dark Lords Mikogami. In exchange for a few favors he's allying himself with my faction. In exchange for a sample of The power of Destruction he has given me full access to The Monster Faction. I personally Chose one of his highest ranking Commanders. Arch-Succubus Mistress of Illusion," said Sirzechs with a smirk.

Ageha gritted her teeth in anger. She may be an Arch S-class monster, but Dark Lords were on a level that rivaled gods and were the Gate keepers to the Top 10 Strongest Being in existence. To hear that she- and by extension her Den- had been sold out by a Dark Lord was a major problem.

"So what do you want?" asked Ageha.

Sirzechs smiled. "Nothing much, I'm just sending your kids to Kouh Academy," said Sirzechs with a smile

The Leader of The Succubi in Tokyo grit her teeth in rage! She knew that she and her sinful little family now had to play by the devil's rules now!

000000000000000000000000000

And that is the first chapter of the Succubi Protector. Now I'm going to do what i normally do and take a darker turn on what


	2. Beauty and the Brute

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias/Kuroka/Koneko/Irena/Akano/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

What's up Everyone Acoustic Ghost here and Wow, I honestly didn't think I have read your Reviews and I have heard your cries. So yeah I've seen the reviews and I got to say you guys are hyped for this. Now I got a lot of reviews asked me to change Issei, by either breaking his harem and putting him with just Aisa. Which I have done.

As I previously said I wrote this on a whim, so a lot of the Early choices I made I made on the fly. But I listened to what everyone said and I have changed things accordingly. Now Issei will Still be with Asia, but both him and Tsukune will be regulated to the role of 'side kicks'

That's all I really have to say. With that let's get it creaking

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Beauty and the Brute**

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Hajime Academy**

 **Time: 0800**

As Students and teachers alike walked into the entrance of the academy the familiar roar of a V8 with 600 horse power. The Orange 1973 charger pulled up. Young men and women alike rushed over to the parking lot to great the 'God and Goddess' of Hajime academy. Naruto stepped out the Car first, before walking around and opening the door for Kurumu. After stepping out she grabbed her 'brother's arm and latched on planting his arm between her breasts.

"It's Koruno-sama, and Koruno-hime!" yelled a young man that was in the same class as Kurumu.

"Oh. Naruto-kun. I want your babies!" yelled a Girl that was in the same class as them.

"Damn! what I would do to Kurumu-chan if given the chance," said another young man.

"Slut! Keeping Naruto-sama to herself!" yelled a random girl.

"Freaken pretty boy hogging all of Kurumu-chan's attention!" yelled another boy.

"I want a hot Threesome with Naruto-sama and Kurumu-nee-sama!" yelled 1st year girl.

This had been the norm for the Kurono sibling since they had com to the academy. Naruto and Kurumu were both in Class 2-B. Kurumu had been held back a year because she failed math and English. It also didn't help that during study hall she would vanish to go and drag Naruto to have Sex with her in the girls bathroom. To the masses Kurumu looked like a bro-con. Even her friends teased her about it at times, but what could she say she loved her brother to death. After all he was her destined mate.

"These people are going to be bothersome," said Naruto as he locked his car.

"It's fine Naruto-kun. If you keep from losing your temper I'll wear those heels and skirt you love so much tonight," said Kurumu.

Naruto smiled. "You know that there are only 3 ways I lose my temper," said Naruto as he locked his fingers with Kurumu's.

Kurumu smiled herself as everyone entered into the School Building.

 **First Period**

Naruto and Kurumu sat in the back with their bags behind their desks. Everyone was already crowding into the class as the teacher entered the room. Yurameshi Kito," said the teacher.

The door opened and in walked a young man. He was the same height as Naruto, with long brown hair, he had air about him that screamed 'pretty boy'. He dressed sharp, and even seemed to radiate pure conference in his abilities.

He smiled a million watt smile that made all the girls blush. "My name is Kito. I hope we all get along," said the Young man bowing his head.

Whispers broke out about how he was as 'hot' as Naruto. Kurumu looked at the man as her eyes became slitted, a treat that happened to all Succubi when they were either angered or their instincts felt danger around them. Naruto noticed this out the corner of his eye, before standing up. Many looked at the 'God' of the School as he walked up to the new kid. Everyone knew that not only was Naruto handsome, he was also smart as a whip and as strong as a bear. Naruto's position had been threatened before, but even the Second most handsome boy in the School and King of Boys Judo in the City didn't stand a chance against Naruto. Naruto had once defended a few girls in the Younger class from an Assault by a Gang from another School. Naruto not only defeated them, but walked away without a scratch

"Kito-san. I welcome you to our School," said Naruto putting his hand out.

Kito smiled as he shuck Naruto's hand. "Thank you Naruto-san," said Kito as he looked at Naruto's eyes.

"Please Just Naruto. Kuruno-san is my mother," said Naruto as they shuck hands, Naruto had to focus not to narrow his eyes and from killing the young man before him. The grip of this man was strong, yet his hands were quite soft. He also had a lot of magical energy in said hands. Naruto let the hand go and said a few parting words with Kito before he went back to his desk.

"Well?" asked Kurumu as her eyes returned to normal.

Naruto took his seat out before laying his head down. "There's no doubt about it Kurumu-chan. He's a Incubus. Not only that he's a killer," said Naruto.

Kurumu sat back. "A Dark Incubus acting in my city? That won't do. we'll have to get rid of him," said Kurumu as she put her hands on her cheeks and smiled as Class Began.

 **Place: Roof**

 **Time: Lunch, 1145**

Naruto had his head in Kurumu's lap as she feed him cut up sausages. Kurumu was one hell of a cook. Many people often wondered why the two would go to the roof for lunch. Several people had tailed them once to see if they were up to anything naughty. Normally Kurumu didn't care if people knew she was having sex with Naruto or not, but Ageha made it a big deal to keep it as much a secret as possible. So whenever Kurumu had the urge to have sex, she either had to wait till lunch, use the abandoned Class, use illusions to hide them, or the nurse's office since the Nurse was a Succubus who liked High school boys. Once of their more adventurous escapades was when Kurumu thralled the entire class and fucked Naruto for an entire hour. On that day she was sure that she was going to get pregnant. Today was actually a rare day that she and Naruto didn't have sex.

"So how do you want to deal with him?" asked Naruto with closed eyes.

Kurumu stroked his hair. "Erasing him from the files shouldn't be too hard. No the Problem is to get him before he has a chance to hunt. 7th period is a free period for 2nd years to set up for club activities.

Naruto rolled over and looked at Kurumu. "So I have 3 periods before I deal with him huh?" asked Naruto as his eyes turned Red.

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **place: School Dojo**

 **Time: 7th period, 1545**

The Kendo Club Captain stood before Kito in a dazed manner with her gi undone with her breasts on full display before the hungry eyes of Kito. His horns were on full display as were his wings, tail, and claws, but his face had become twisted as his eyes turned black and his skin turned green.

"Delightful," said the now Twisted form of Kito touching the face of his the young woman. As he did he cut into it with his very sharp claws. "You look so beautiful, that I could just eat you up. I'll do just that... After I've had my fun!

As he prepared to lower his pants a gun shot rang out. Jumping out of the way the ground exploded where he was just standing. Kito looked at where it came from only to see Naruto standing there with an American H&K VP9 with a compensator barrel only it had a few modifications. The first was that it was powered by magic. The second was that it didn't take ammo. As long as Naruto had energy to spare he could use it. Kurumu was in the air holding the Kendo captain in her arms.

"Kurumu-chan is the area sealed off?" asked Naruto focusing his magic.

"Hai. The barrier is in place. For the next 30 minutes this area will be completely invisible to humans and they won't be able to even come near here," said Kurumu

Kito growled. "Do you really think a Barrier will keep me here for 30 minutes!? I'll kill Naruto-san in less then 5 minutes. with the remaining time i'll have my way with Kurumu-chan. Once I'm done with you i'll Devor your soul along with the good Kendo Captains!" yelled Kito his mouth nearly foaming.

Naruto laughed, it wasn't a cheerful laugh, no it was a laugh that enemies heard when they knew that death was upon them. Humans, Devils, Monsters, Demons, Fallen, Angels, Dragons, and even Gods were not immune to the reach of death. Naruto raised his gun and fired several bullets! Each bullet was compressed magical energy, along with Naruto using his most powerful element, the cutting Element of Wind! When Ageha had enlisted the help of two of the Strongest Succubi in the village to help train Naruto, they quickly learned that Naruto was a natural with the Wind element.

Naruto fired several bullets at Kito who was moving around at his highest speed! Kito was smirking at Naruto! Who's face was pure calm, as he flipped backwards on one hand and skidded several feet backwards and stopped.

"Not bad human! I've killed several strong humans with magical power, before devouring their flesh and absorbing their energy. A gun that focuses magical energy is just a toy that has no real effect," Said Kito.

" _Baka," thought Kurumu as she watched the two men square off. "Naruto-kun is just holding back, because if he used even 15 percent of his full power my barrier would shatter like heated glass,"_

Naruto looked at Kito. "How fast are you moving?:" asked Naruto.

"A little faster then 160 miles an hour. You can barely keep up human filth," said Kito.

"Hardly," said Naruto making the pistol vanish into thin air. "In truth your not that fast. In fact compared to me... you might as well be moving in slow motion,"

Kito's eyes widened as he turned and met a kick from Naruto that sent him crashing into the far wall! Kito got out of the wall and spit blood from his mouth, before wiping it. Several bruises and cuts covered his body! He growled in his throat as he charged at Naruto full speed! He barely moved 10 feet, before he found himself planted into the ground with Naruto's hand on his throat and one knee in his chest. In his left hand was a glowing blue ball of compressed air spinning with the force of a hurricane! Kito struggled to get away, but naruto had full control of his body, not allowing the Twisted Incubus to escape!

"NO HUMAN IS STRONGER THEN ME! YOU CAN'T BE!" yelled Kito as the fear of death gripped his heart.

Naruto's eyes were red as he smirked."Good-bye Kito-san! **Rasengan**!" yelled Naruto slamming the ball into the face of Kito.

"Kito yelled in pain as Naruto thrust the ball of air and energy into his face. Kurumu looked at The carnage that Naruto was causing and took a seat as she watched her Destined One work. Kurumu had never been one to enjoy this sort of thing. Sure she had killed before. The one time The Village had needed Naruto to be away for a mission. Gone for nearly to months Kurumu had allowed her lust to boil inside her body. She could have just sucked a man off to relieve the pressure, but she chose not to. No instead she had went on a hunt. She found a man who she didn't know, took him to her bed, before draining his life force, via a 30 minute rape session. The Protectorate had found her before she could go on a rampage. The only reason she wasn't executed was because of Naruto returning. And what had turned into a 12 day sex fest.

Kurumu was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. "After School we need to report this to Ageha-sama," said Naruto.

Kurumu smiled. "You got it, but I think that when we get home I'll give you a reward," said the blue haired woman licking her lips.

Naruto smiled as his eyes turned purple. "Why wait? We still have 25 minutes," said Naruto picking up Kurumu and kissing her on the lips.

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Kurono Home**

 **time: Same as the Fight**

Ageha looked at the contract that Mikogami had signed with Sirzechs and realized that it wasn't as bad as she first thought. Ageha- while she did have to listen and work with Sirzechs- did not have to join his peerage or do anything that went against the wishes of Mikogami or do anything that would endanger her people or family. One thing that Sirzechs did include was that If either of the Ruling devils of Kouh asked to scout either Naruto or Kurumu for their Peerage, then they could refuse under the condition that they could defeat the entire peerage.

"This contract is quite through. You even put in a clause that favored your sister, the ruling Devil of Kuoh. I even know for a fact that this was for her," said the Arch-Succubus.

"What gives you that idea? Still not ready to release your Beautiful daughter to us or your Brute of a son?" asked Sirzechs leaning forward and touching her face. "Is it because I know that your beloved adopted son is a...,"

0000000000000000000000

And that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know no lemon, but I'll make it up in the next chapter. I know i'm about to get hit the the 'What the hell are you doing making Kurumu fuck other guys?' in the reviews.

The only reason I did that was to show how a person can fall into the rank and file of the 'Twisted One's Succubi and Incubi that have allowed their lust to boil over. Yes I could have explained it, but I feel like that wouldn't have as big an impact.

Now I'll come right out and say it Naruto is not a Devil from a high ranking family. If anyone can Guess what he is I will personally PM you and allow you to add one scene that you think would be perfect. To the over all story. You can Write the scene out or tell me what you want it to be and I will fit it into the story.

Other then that. I'm out.


	3. New residents of Kuoh

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irena/Akano/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hey everybody A.G. Here bringing you Chapter 3 to this New and great story. So I got a lot of mixed Reviews for Chapter 2 and I'm going to address the most prominent ones. As well as some things that need to be addressed as a whole. First lets get this out the way. Kurumu DID not CHEAT on Naruto! Their 'Official' title is brother and sister. I know a lot of people are trying to figure this one out, but let me put you at ease. Re-read the Point about her KILLING a man in a fit of BOILED over lust and she became a Twisted one, albeit a temporary one. Twisted ones have a nearly uncontrollable lust/hunger. Once they enter said state it is nearly impossible to come back. Kurumu coming out of said State was a 1 in 10,000 chance.

Also In chapter one many people throw salt at me or got a bit upset at me for Giving Issei a Harem and just ragging on him. Hell I was even accused of being a Issei Fanboy, for giving him a harem. No. That is not the case, Issei gets a bad rap because his a breast loving pervert. Issei is an Underdog, just like Naruto, But where Naruto was trained from the young age of maybe 5 to 16, Issei -as far as I know- never did a push-up in his life until he joined Rias's Peerage. His Lust dropped him into the waiting arms of a Devil, so cut him some slack.

Now I will tell you all that Naruto is Not a Devil, Kitsune, Vampire, Human with a sacred gear, Kishen (?) or Nekomata. Here's another Clue. It has nothing to do with Japanese Demons. He is part of an Old race. A powerful Race, a hated race. Let's get it creaking. Look to the West and you may find your answers

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: New residents of Kuoh Academy**

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Kuruno Home**

 **Time: 1730**

Naruto and Kurumu walked into the house and were instantly hit by the strongest feelings of hate and disgust that either had felt. Naruto and Kurumu ran from the hall and into the living room and saw a red haired man touching the face of Ageha. Naruto vanished and appeared with a spinning heel kick aimed at the man's head! The man jumped out of the way with a smile on his face! Naruto landed on

"That was close. Had you not been radiating killing intent that would have hurt. Of course our levels are as far as apart as they get," said Sirzechs

Naruto vanished and appeared in front of Sirzechs throwing out a punch that would have knocked a normal man's head clean from his shoulders. Grayfia appeared before Naruto and blocked the Punch using all her power by crossing her arms. Her eyes glowed blue before she throw Naruto away Naruto hit the wall and growled as his eyes became red. Getting out of the wall his Aura began to flare to life, a beautiful golden yellow with blue wind kicking up, Behind him a large shadow could be seen! Grayfia got into a stance ready to fight as the shadow seemed to admit an aura of absolute dominance, and power! Sirzechs narrowed his eyes and was quickly on his guard! The boy was putting out power that could put some devils to shame!

"Naruto, please calm down!" whispered Ageha.

"Kaa-chan!" said Naruto and even though it made her heart swell with joy, she knew tha now wasn't the time.

"Naruto-kun. Mikogami-sama has made a deal with Sirzechs and the Devils." said Ageha.

Kurumu turned to Ageha. "What! No Mikogami-sama would never make a deal with devils!" yelled Kurumu knowing that The Dark Lords would never ally with the Devils

"He did. As one of his Lieutenants I must enforce his will, even if I do not like it," said Ageha as Naruto's aura died down. "However I am still an Arch-Succubus with political clout in not just the Succubus world. Do not temp me to have declared on the Gremory Clan and trust me when I say that Succubi are more then 'little sluts' that spread their legs. Remember that it was my Race that brought the Faye to the verge of extension!"

Sirzechs smiled before raising his hands. "I understand. I expect Naruto-kun and Kurumu-chan at Kuoh next week. I've already had an apartment set up for them. It's a 2 hour drive and they'll be here every weekend," said Sirzechs.

"Do not test me. Leave my home, before I forget that I am the Lord-Regent of the Mikogami's Faction in the Tokyo Division and kill you myself!" hissed Ageha as her eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry Ageha. I'd rather not mix it up with a Arch-Succubus if I can avoid it. Sayonara," said Sirzechs as he opened the door and stepped out with Grayfia.

 **Warning Lemon.**

Once the Door closed both Naruto and Kurumu were hit by a strong killing intent turning to Ageha she was radiating blood lust. In most cases the only way to satify blood lust was killing. To a succubus, you just had to fuck their desire to kill away. Naruto unleashed his own aura as did Kurumu. Kurumu allowed her tail and wings out, while Ageha unleased her full form, her black curved horns included.

Naruto pulled Ageha into him and picked her up by her thighs and ass. As he did Ageha wrapped her arms around Naruto and slammed her lips into his hard enough to brusie them! Ageha was pulled off by Kurumu.

"Kaa-chan control yourself!" yelled Kurumu.

Ageha wasn't in the mood nor right frame of mind to listen. Instead she looked at both Kurumu and Naruto as she looked into their eyes. " **Obey!"** yelled Ageha unleashing her Illusion ability mixed with Lust magic.

Both Naruto and Kurumu's hearts started pounding fast and loud. Kurumu gripped the underside of her breasts as her lowerlips became moist! Sinking to the ground she began to touch herself, trying to relieve the onslaught of pleasure that came out of nowhere! Naruto wasn't Much better as he was already rubbing his steel hard cock trying to unload some of the pressure. Both were well aware that an Arch Succbus's control over Lust was insanely high. In fact they were so powerful that a word alone from them was more then suitable to make someone cum, be they male or female. This was the power of an Arch Succubus Thrall. In this case it was her own children.

"Naruto-kun I want you to come over here and fuck me until I can't walk... And while your at it Kurumu get up on my face so I can lick that sweet pussy of yours," said Ageha removing her dress and laying on the ground spreading her lower lips for Naruto with two fingers with one of the sluttiest expressions that Naruto had ever seen on her face.

Naruto didn't waste a second. Picking up her legs over his shoulders, before lining up and putting 10 inches inside of her! Before she could scream in pleasure Kurumu sat on her facing Naruto and kissing him while playing with her own breasts. The sounds of moans, the slap of skin, the feeling of being filled by one of the people she loved had Ageha cumming after only minutes. Naruto barely noticed his Kaa-chan cumming as he was enjoying his own pleasure. Normally he enjoyed the looks on his partners faces as they came, but With Ageha working her magic Naruto just wanted release.

Kurumu dislodged from Naruto's lips a she came from her own mother's skilled tongue and lip work! As she finished Naruto Naruto pulled out of Ageha and sprayed both mother and daughter with his cum! After a minute of this Naruto fell back onto the couch panting. Such an explosive release left him slightly drained. Once he was finished Naruto was instantly hard again as Kurumu and Ageha were licking his cum off each other, as if savoring a taste from an exquisite meal. Once they finished cleaning each other they kissed. Naruto got up and put his cock between their lips. Kurumu began lavishing his balls with sucks and licks while Ageha was taking 5-8 inches into her mouth at a time., while playing with her clit!

Naruto Tensed before firing a load directly into her mouth. Once Ageha finsiehd she licked her lips and smiled at Naruto. "I hope your not done yet Naru-chan. I want you to fill me like never before. I want you to try and get me pregenet," whispered Ageha licking her lips.

Her words were the definition of seduction, with her two children at her mercy.

 **Lemon end**

Ageha lay on the bed with her children looking at the ceiling. Both were sleeping content with the mind blowing sex, even she herself was quite content, but she had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Picking up her smartphone she made the call. As it rung she grabbed a robe and made her way out of the room as not to distrube Naruto or Kurumu. After a few minutes the receiver picked up.

" **I was wondering when you would call Lord-Regent Koruno," came the voice that was old and mystifying.**

"Cut the Crap Mikogami! Sirzechs told me about the deal. The only reason I'm even allied with you is because We Succubi are less then 50,000 in number and our community spread across the globe. The only thing keeping us from fighting among ourselves and somewhat together is the need to repopulate and your promise to be our backer," said Ageha.

" **If you had allowed me do do a bit of Gene modification all those years ago on barely a one-tenth of your people, then your population could have been closer to the predicted five-million," said Mikogami who seemed to be laughing as he laughed, even though he was talking normally.**

"You know as well as I do that if I had done that to my Den, the 5 succubi-queens would have had my head before your little experiment could have brought us any results," said Ageha as she stepped onto the porch and lit up a cigarette.

 **Mikogami laughed. "Don't you mean 6? After all you have the power to be ranked with them. Last I checked even if your not a member of the 5, they still seek your council often enough. In fact I say that you could be the first Empress-Succubus since Lilith herself,"**

Ageha blow smoke. "I have no desire to become queen and even less to be Empress. Now are you going to tell me what I want to know. Why did you Ally with Sirzechs and the Devils and what is with the Rush to arms all of a sudden?" asked Ageha.

" **Your quite upset me at the moment. Very well then. I hope you have time because this goes back to before the system of Three Dark Lords, the Original Dark Lord Alucard the first vampire," said Mikogami.**

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place:Kuruno Apartment**

 **Time: 1340, Saturday**

Naruto grabbed the last three boxes out of his car, while Kurumu finished fixing up the kitchen and room. Cable and Internet would have to wait till . After a few quick arrangements they quickly moved to Kuoh. Already their neighbors assumed they were a young couple who interloped. Since it was pretty warm today Kurumu wore a pair of white booty shirts, and a black tank. Naruto was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, and a orange shirt with the numbers 69 on it.

After putting the boxes by the Love seat, Naruto went to the Entertainment system. A 60 inch flat screen TV, a PS4, A Xbox One, and a Wii-U -Kurumu liked to work out-, a Desktop set up, and speakers hanging round the living room.

Naruto went into the kitchen and found Kurumu hard at work whipping up lunch. For the last Week Naruto had been Ageha's Love slave, thanks to her using her Arch magic on him and Kurumu. It made for a week of some of the best sex he could ask for, but it left him drained. Stepping outside he looked down at the road as he saw six people running down the street.

They ran into the park across the street from the Apartment. Naruto got a bit cirous about them and walked over to the park. As he did he saw the runners by the fountion and found that they were at the same age or a bit younger then him. Thanks to Naruto's Negitive Emotions Sensing-NES- Ability he could feel the darker emotion

The first was a girl who looked like a middle schooler. She wasn't taller then 4'10" pale skin and A-cup breasts, with a tone booty, bob cut white hair, amber eyes and a bland expression on her cute face. She wore a white shirt, blue bloomers, and white shoes. Currently she was hunched over panting. She didn't have a lot of magical energy, but something was hidden in her system

Sitting next to her was a Young male that was probably the same age as Naruto. He had a Gentle face and a feminate build, that didn't hinder his athletic abilities in anyway, blonde hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a gray track suit with it halfway zipped up and black shoes.

Sitting in the shade guzzling a red liquid was a young boy, but he looked just like girl, platinum blonde hair with several fringes, pinkish-violet eyes, wearing shorts, and a white shirt. Even form his current distance Naruto Could smell that the red liquid was blood.

Next came a girl who had some of the biggest tits Naruto had ever seen, easily G-cups, standing at 5'6". very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, wearing a white short sleeve shirt that looked like her breasts were going to rip the fabric at any second, and spandex shorts that left her long legs on display for the world.

Standing up drinking from a bottle of water was another girl who appeared to be the leader of the group of their standing/sitting positions were any indication, standing at 5'9" with a buxom figure sporting E-cup breasts with her slim figure, blue-green eyes Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, she was wearing a pink/white tracksuit, and white shoes. Yet somehow she made the clothes look more then a bit seductive. Nothing on Ageha or Kurumu though.

Finally was the male who had the most power, yet at the same of average height with a bit of muscle on him, with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He Wore a gray/white track suit with the sleeves rolled up. To Naruto the power rolling off the boy was nothing, but still something in Naruto's mond was screaming at him to be wiry of said boy. A hidden power maybe?

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Devils?" he thought as he turned to leave._

"What's the matter handsome? Do a few highschool students scare you that badly?" asked a Slury voice behind him.

Naruto turned to find the black haired girl standing there. Naruto was quite impressed with her none. Not many people are able to sneak up on him unless he allowed it. He put that to the back of his head for now as the others seemed to notice him. Turning to them Naruto put his hands in his pocket as they approched.

"Hello. My name Is Rias Gremory, President of the Occulat Resrech Club at Kuoh Acadmy. There are my club members. Akeno my vice-presidemnt you've already met, Koneko, the cute white haired girl, Gasper the feminate looking boy, Kiba the handsome one and the captain of boys kendo club, and finally Issei, the brown haired boy.

Naruto put a smile on his face. "Nice to meet you. I'm Koruno Naruto I'll be attending your School starting Monday," said Naruto.

Akeno laughed in her hand. "Such a handsome young man. I can't wait," said Akeno licking her fingers wit ha blush on her face.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled Kurumu running up to them.

"Whoa! Who's the babe with the Huge tits?" asked Issei drooling over her figure.

Naruto looked at Issei with Narrowed eyes. "This is my sister and if you value your life you'd best watch your damn mouth," said Naruto focusing his Aura on Issei alone

Issei gulped and nodded. "I'm sorry," said Issei.

"Pervert regression," said Koneko with annoyance in her eyes.

"I thought we fixed that problem 6 months ago," said Kiba shaking his head.

"Issei-nii-san is doing it again," said Gasper.

Issei yelled at them as they laughed at their friend. Ignoring them Naruto turned back to Rias and Akeno as they talked with Kurumu. Already Naruto could see that Akeno wanted him if the sutle glances were anything to go by. Rias was the one he was a bit worried about. Naruto couldn't read her. As if she was keeping all her thoughts burided deep inside her mind as if playing a game of chess.

" _What are you hiding so deep inside your mind I wonder?" thoguht Naruto_.

0000000000000000000000

And that's a chapter.

So for those of you wondering I'm giving you till Chapter 5 to figure out what Naruto is, because in chapter 6 I will reveal what he is. On that note i'm going to Explain the Succbus ranking system. Just know that i'm not really going off of any 'offical' soruces.

 **Empress-Succubus/Empreor Incubus:** The Strongest Succubus/Incubus in the World. As powerful as the Moau or even the Sarpih in terms of raw magical power. In the long history of the Succubi/Incubi there has only been one Empress-Succubus, Lilith the First Succubus.

 **Succubi-queen/Incubi-King:** The second highest level a member of the Succubus/incubus race can uptain after the Empress/emporor position. At any given time there will only be 5 of them. They over see the entire race and don't personally over see a coven, but the Protectorate. A 'police force' of Succbui and incubi that are sworn to protect their race from both Twisted Ones and outside threats. As far as power goes each is said to be stronge enough to come face to face with A Ultimie Class Devil and win.

 **Arch-Succubi/Arch-Incubi:** The Third highest rank of the Succubi/Incubi race they are the leaders of the Dens and the most common of the top tier with their being close only 100 Archs the world over. They have taken the Abilites of the Succubi beyond even a master of thir race could hope to achive. It is said that Arch Succubi/Incubi are born and can not be trained.

 **Master Level Succubi/Incubi:** Not really a rank, but still seen as a sign of respect amoung the Succubi/Incubi race. They are Succubi/Incubi who have mastered their powers to the point where it is more then second nature to them. They are the Ones who don't need to hunt to sutatin their lifeforce with sex.

 **Protectora:** A sub-division of the Succubi that act as both the Police force/Army for the Succubi/Incubi race. Lead by the Incubi-king Ashfaul they Hunt down and executie twisted ones as is their Duty. All members of the protectora have one thing in common comapred to regular Succubi and incubi. They have a strong bloodlust in their vains that never seems to want to go away.

 **Twisted ones:** Rouge Succubi/Incubi that fell due to any number of reasons, The loss of a Destined One, Holding back their lust, or any number of things. The only thing that everyone knows is that Twisted ones are to be captured. They have 48 hrs to return to being a regualr Incubus or Succubus. Should they fail in that 48 hours they are then terminated by the protectora. However only 1, in 10,000 have a chance to return to normal.

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	4. If the Devil wears a lace thong

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irena/Akano/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hello everyone Acoustic Ghost here. Wow. A lot of guesses to what Naruto is, but none are right. He is not an Incubus, Nephilim, Fallen God, Faye, or Vampire. Your on the Right track, just not the right Location. I'll Narrow it down a bit for you. Norse to China to Greece.

Now I'm going to say this, what happened in Chapter 2 to Kurumu has pissed people off. I understand that what I did is not a favorable choice, but guess what? I will make unfavorable choices if I feel they are needed. There is Nothing Light about my writing. So If something happens accept it and move on.

I've said my Peace so Enjoy the next Chapter

 _ **0000000000000000000**_

 **Chapter 4: If the Devil wears a lace thong**

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kuruno Apartment**

 **Time: 0730, Monday**

Naruto looked in the mirror of his home as he straightened out his tie and put on his black blazer. He felt like a damn butler with the way his clothes were! Grabbing his keys and wallet he quickly made his way out of the room and found Kurumu putting the finishing touches on their lunch dressed in the Kuoh girls uniform. which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over her srunched up shocks. If she leaned down just right Naruto could see her blue thong.

"Are you ready Kurumu?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to put our food in the bentos said Kurumu

Kurumu carefully placed the lunches inside the Bentos. Nodding to herself in satification, she grabbed the lunches before following Naruto out the door. As they got into the charger and began to drive to co, niether truly took note of the bat following after them.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kuoh Academy**

 **Time: 0745- 15 minutes before classes start**

Issei sat in class looking out the Window as he was thinking about Rias and how she had recruited him into her services. It had been nearly a year since he had come into Rias services. Rias had personally recuited him since he had a power hidden inside of him Of crouse being the breast opssed idiot he was he accapted without hesitation when he learned that he could have his own harem. Rias had recuited him because of A scread Gear. A creation of God, bestowed upon Humans to give them a fighting chance agaist Devils and Fallen Angels He had the power of the Boosted Gear. The Boosted Gear doubled his power every 10 seconds. After 10 boosts he could unleash it in a number of ways or strote the energy in his body. He had a powerful gear, but so far he had only unlocked the second evolution of it and accordng to Rias there were at least 5 stages to the Boosted Gear. This was later confired bt Ddrig. The Sprit of a the Red Dragon Emporer that resided inside of the Boosted gear. He actually got along fairly well with Ddrig. Issei always felt that Ddrig was keeping something from him.

"Hey Issei did you hear!" yelled one of his friends. A bald boy named Matsuda. He was on the baseball team, but was more perverted then Even Issei was.

"What the hell are you talking about Matsuda?" asked Issei turning to his friend.

"How could you not have heard? A blue haired beauty with 95-55-85 (1). Damn that's a hottie with a body," said Motohama the glasses Prev

"A blond adoins and a Bombastc babe pulled up to the school in a 1973 charger and the dude's packing one of the biggest cocks i've ever been able to tell a man has had," said a girl wearing glasses. Kiriyuu Aika the one girl in the entire school that was more perverted then even the Trio. (2)

Issei seemed to figure who they were talknig about and quickly took his thoughts away from the girl. He remebered the warning from naruto about looknig at his sister and knew better then to try that guy. Issei may be a Devil, but he wasn't fool enough to take on a guy like that.

 **Location: Kuoh academy**

 **Place: Student Council Room**

 **Time: 0815.**

Naruto and Kurumu stood before the Student Council President. Sona Sitri or as she was known to the students Shitori Sona, the by the rules, and a firm hand according to the students and teachers alike. Standing at 5'3" moderate B-cup breasts she had black bob-cut hair and violet eyes. She was currently wearing the girls uniform with knee high black socks, and a pair of red rimmed glasses.

Standing next to her was another girl who could pass as her Twin sister with modest C-cup breasts, the young bespectacled woman had long long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye, In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy. My name is Shitori Sona and i am the president of the Student Council. This is the vice-president Shirma Tsubaki. Please while you are at this school conduct yourselves in a matter befitting the students of this school," said Sona as Tsubaki handed them a student handbook.

Naruto looked at the hand book before making eye contact with Tsubaki. Tsubaki blushed and turned away from Naruto. Kurumu noticed this and couldn't help the smirk. While Naruto was her destiend one, she didn't mind if he fucked other girls. Kurumu was a creature of lust. The more lust she fed on, the better. Naruto inducing lust inside of the girl before her was quite nice. Kurumu often times wondered what would happen if Naruto impregnated another girl before her? Maybe he'd be like the gods of old. Impregnating thousands of women because he could? This thought got Kurumu very hot.

"Please follow me to your homeroom if you will," said Sona getting out of her chair.

Naruto and Kurumu quietly followed after her as she lead them to the Class they would be attending. Sona wasn't a fool by any means and could already sense the power in both of them. While the girl was producing an abundant amount of demonic energy, the boys was something almost divine, but dark. It also felt old, almost like it predated the gods of the old Human world.

"We're here. Wait out here a moment while i talk with the teacher," said Sona walking into the room.

After a few moments of standing in the hall Naruto and Kurumu were introduced to the class. Instently all the guys hated Naruto because all the girls liked him, while all the girls were loving Naruto and already hailing Kurumu as The next great lady of the Academy after Rias and Akeno left.

Kurumu chuckled as her eyes swept over her classmates. After a few minutes of random comments Kurumu and Naruto were asked a few questions. The first one was the one that Kurumu had fun answering the most.

"Do you have a boyfriend Korono-chan!?" asked Matsuda.

Kurumu put a finger on her chin. "I don't have a boyfrind. However I do have a man in mind that i love with all my heart and he loves me. I hope that one day we can get married and have a lot of kids," said Kurumu.

All the girls had blushes on their faces as they wished they had someone like that, while the boys, especially Issei began to cry about their loss. As they took their seats all the while though the class Akia watched the two new students with a look of annoyance.

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: Old School Building (ORC clubhouse)**

 **Time: Lunch**

Rias washed herself in her shower as she thought about the two people she met the other day. The girl Kurumu held a lot of magical power and would make an excellent bishop. Also if she wasn't mistaken she was some kind of Demon. She had never felt a demonic signature like hers before so she would be an interesting piece. Naruto was the real kicker though. He had a lot of power at his command. She felt that a lot of his energy was divine in nature and he was hiding his true form. He wouldn't be misused as a Rook or Knight, but seeing as he had as much magic if not more then the girl he might be her Bishop. If what her brother said was true these two would be amazing additions to her peerage.

Either way they were powerful and she would need them. After all he was going to be arriving shortly and short of her right Bishop, Knight, Rook, and 4 of her pawns she was short on both manpower and actraull power. She had recently scouted the two two girls of the kendo club, but wasn't sure if she could use them just yet.

"Bachou are you done? Sona-sama has arrived for your chess match," said Akeno.

"I'll be out in one minute," said Rias shutting off the shower and quickly dressing in her uniform. Walking out the back she had a towel on her head drying it.

"I see that you decided to take your time again Rias," said Sona already setting up the board with the Eroupen/Japanese themed pieces.

Rias took her seat. "Sorry Sona. I was thinking about our the new students," said Rias as she took her japanese pawn -that looked like a helmet-less Samurai- that sat in front of her King's side knight and moved it one space.

"interesting. I was thinking about them as well," said Sona moving her Queens side knight in front of her bisop via the L-manover.

"My Brother happened to call me this morning and told me that they were the Children of Ageha the Mistress of Illusion," said Rias moving a Bishop.

"That is interesting. I thought I felt something coming from them. I thought they were humans with scared gears, who have already awakened them. If their the Children of **_that_** woman then there is a high chance that they are both a Succubus and Incubus," said Sona making an aggressive move with a rook. Rias knew that Sona's Mother had a history with Ageha, but she chose not to pry into it at the moment.

"The girl Kurumu is sure to be one. Naruto I'm not so sure about. His power is almost Light, but it's strange," said Rias taking a pawn.

"I know what you mean. It's an old Power that is quite scary. I'd rather not tangel with him if i can avoid it," said Sona, using a knight to take a pawn as well as set up for her next attack.

"You only have a Knight, a rook, and 4 pawns left. Any of those would do for ither of them, but i already have my eyes on them, especially Naruto-san. However I plan to make him my rook," Said Rias moving another pawn.

Still looking for Fire power i see. I'm quite glad that i don't have to be in my arranged marrige anymore," said Sona moving her Queen forward.

Rias narrowed her eyes at the jab from her friend/rival. "Oh really. Then you won't mind me recuiting them to my Peerage," said Rias with a smile moving her bishop and taking a Knight.

"In exchange for a future favor i have no objections," said Sona moving her Rook.

"Do you know anything about the crows that have moved to the edge recently?" asked Rias.

Sona stopped in her next move before looking at Rias. "Not much. Only that the Defunct church is their base. I'd rather send Tsubaki and Saji to handle it, but we have bigger issues at the moment. Our area has become a hot bed for Strays lately and my people are starched thin between our clients and tracking all thses damn strays," said Sona as the game began to move at a rapid pace.

"I know what you mean. Leave the crows to me and mines. If it becomes to much I'll call you in as backup. Until i deal with them i'll go and recruit Naruto and Kurumu," said Rias moving her Queen into a pincer formation with her Rooks. "Checkmate ,"

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: Roof top (Main building)**

 **time: Same with Rias and Sona**

 **Warning Short Lemon**

Kurumu gasped as Naruto pocketed her thong as he proceeded to suck on her clit. Already the buttons on her shirt were open exposing her mounds to the world, but right now Kurumu didn't care. She hadn't had sex with Naruto for almost two days and it was driving her insane. Running her sharpened nails though his hair she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as Naruto began to drive his tounge into her wanting lower lips. Removing his lips he smirked at her. Naruto had always loved fucking Kurumu in a school outfit, something about it gave it a bit of a rush, especially when they were outside.

"We don't have much time Kurumu-chan. How about we hurry this along?" asked Naruto.

Kurumu nodded as Kurumu got on all fours. While doggy-style wasn't her favorite position, it brought her to release the fastest. Naruto pushed into Kurumu slowly drawing a long gasp out of her as he slowly bottomed out. Kurumu wanted to scream in pleasure from her lover as he began to slowly move in and out of her. Naruto lowered his mouth to her neck and bit into it, drawing a moan from her. Naruto began to roughly knead Kurumu's breasts since that was something she loved with a passion. No matter how many times he filled her with his dick, it always felt like the first time to Kurumu. Before to long the two lovers came together with Naruto spilling his seed inside Kurumu's womb.

 **Lemon End**

Naruto pulled out of Kurumu as her walls clamped down to keep his seed in as he gave her back her thong so as not to let any drip out and on the floor.

Kurumu slipped the undergarments back on as she fixed her hair and wiped the sweat from her face. "That should hold me until we get home at least," said Kurumu winking at Naruto.

"I hope so. Because we have an uninvited guest here," said Naruto zipping up his pants.

"Oh is it the Succubus that was in class. Honestly I'm shocked that she came hide her appreance and power as she did without alerting the Devils here," said Kurumu. "Come out now,"

"You two are such a pain. Now i'm all hot and bothered. I'll have to thrall a good gang bang after seeing that cock," said Akia appearing on the roof after dropping her illusion. "And you saw though my illusions with ease. Impressive,"

"I still can't believe you avoided the eyes of the Devils here," said Naruto as he opened his raman bento and began to eat.

Akia jumped down and landed lightly on her feet. "I haven't avoided anything. We have an agreement. So long as i don't hurt their clinets i'm free to have as much sex as i want.

"Oh? And they don't try and recruit you?" asked Kurumu crossing her arms with narrowed eyes at the glasses loli looking girl.

"I'm here on Scholarship so they can recruit me if they wan't but i have nothing to do with them if i so please, besides i'm not strong enough to get past where i currently am in power," said Akira looking Kurumu in her eyes to show she had no ill intentions to her fellow Succubus and her Destined One.

"So will you be returning to a Den anytime soon?" asked Kurumu.

"Hardly. I'm enjoying my freedom to much at the moment," said Akia as she made her way past Naruto and Kurumu. "Call me anytime. I'm always up for a good roll in the sack,"

Kurumu sighed. "Such an annoying girl," said Kurumu.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **place: Market District**

 **Time: 1800, Monday**

Naruto stood next to his car wearing his normal after school clothes and yawning. Kurumu had asked Naruto to drop her at the Market so that they could get some food. Kurumu planned on cooking some alfrado tonight. Naruto couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. Kurumu was a great cook and even had dreams of being a chef someday. With all the money that they had combined They could afford to open a restaurant. Kurumu had even cooked for a visiting Arch-Incubus. He got a little to grabby for his own good.

"Kuruno-sempai," came a voice from naruto's left.

Turning his head he found the cute little girl that was with Rias. Koneko if he remembered her name correctly. "What can i do for you Koneko-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Rias-Bachou has asked me to get you and Koruno-san," said Koneko.

She was still in her uniform, so she must be doing club activities. "Does this have anything to do with us being supernatural beings?" asked Naruto.

If Koneko was surprised she didn't show it. "You are invited to our Club house. Please come with me," said Koneko still in a monotone voice.

"Let us take our stuff home first," said Kurumu walking up with a few bags weaing jean cut-off shorts, and a blue shirt.

Koneko nodded as she climbed into the back seat of the car. It seemed that she wouldn't have to bring them in with a Magic Circle after all.

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **place: Old School building (ORC Club)**

 **Time: 1835**

Koneko lead them around though the maze like building before brining them to the Doors of the Room. Pushing it open Naruto and kurumu were met with the group that they met the day they moved to Kuoh.

"I knew devils were greedy, but you work fast girl," said Kurumu.

Rias smiled. "What can i say, im a devil and i know what i want," said Rias.

"And what exactly is that?" asked Naruto.

A shine appeared in Rias's eyes. "I want you two to make a deal with the Devil... in other words become my cute little servernts," said Rias with a smile.

000000000000000000000000

And cut. I grinded that chapter out. I'm gonig to put this Stroy on hold NOT hiatus AKA dead and abandoned. No. The next uploads i'm gonig to work on are King of Wrath, Abyss king, and Purgatory. After i get the next chapter of those i'm gonig to switch back to these. I do have a few plans in the works. And i know you are itching to Try your luck at figuring out what Naruto is.

Until Next time. See you guys.

A/n

1: Those are Kurumu's sizes. Look them up if you want.

2: Why the hell was her Strange behavior never adressed!? Even by Girl-preverts in anime she was extreme if the fact that she can scare the perverts anything to go by.


	5. I'm not a damn Pawn to be played!

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irena/Akano/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hello Everyone! Acoustic Ghost here and I'm telling you now that WE HAVE A WINNER! Yes everyone, someone figured out what Naruto is. I won't tell you who so as not to ruin the reveal, but it will Shock many of you. I know what I said last Chapter, but I had to rush and get this one out after we had a winner. With that out the way lets get it started. Also going to answer a few Questions.

 **The Akatsuki's Butler:** This story was Originally written on a Whim, but ever since I posted chapter 2 I've had plans in the works. Longer chapters is my weakness in writing. I'll try to get more then 3k if possible. Also your fine. I see that you weren't trying to flame.

 **Jose 19:** If I said it once ill say it a thousand times you can NOT judge two shows off one showers power scaling system. I said that the Dark Lords are _**Gate Keepers**_ of the top 10 Strongest Beings. That means their up there in power, but not quite there yet.

 **EternalKing:** Yes Moka and Tsukune will still be in the Story, I have a few ideas on how I will use them.

 **Askmen:** The idea of a Destiened one is not an Absolute 100 percent get out of jail free card when it comes to the nature of a Succubus. Just because you dedicate yourself to someone body and soul, doesn't excuse the fact that THEY ARE CREATURES OF LUST! They still have to have an outlet for their lust. Take Ageha in this cash. Naruto isn't her destined one, and she still sleeps with him just to stop herself from boiling over.

 **Mokamiharu:** Do what you need to do. I won't be able to please everyone.

Everyone else. Thank you for the support. If I didn't address something you wanted it may be plot specific. Anyway now that that's out the way lets get it creaking.

000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: I'm not a damn Pawn to be played!**

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **Place: ORC Building**

 **Time:1845**

A shine appeared in Rias's eyes. "I want you two to make a deal with the Devil... in other words become my cute little servernts," said Rias with a smile.

Naruto and Kurumu looked at the smiling Rias who sat there smiling as if she just gave them the key to immortality. Rias thought that the temptation to have whatever you wanted would be enough to become Devils. Issei was quite the easy one to turn. While Rias did care for Issei in a little brother type of way, before he was her servant he was just another human to her. While most people thought Rias was kind, she was still a calculating creature that had no problems with using manipulation to get the things she wanted. She could see the desire that Kurumu had for Naruto. By offering her a chance to bed her brother was much to tempting to pass up. In fact if Rias wasn't bound by that damn contract to keep her virginity in tact, she wouldn't mind having a ride on him. Maybe after she broke her contact she would give him a ride. (1)

"Why would we want to become your servants?" asked Kurumu folding her arms under here breasts and cocking her hip to the side .

"Please thank about it," said Rias standing up. "There are many benefits to becoming a devil and even more so being a servant to the Gremory House. We treat our servants like family and anything that our Family has is at your disposal to use whenever you like as much as you like. On top of that your family will be taken care of for the rest of their natural lives. Even Issei-kun's parents are now set up with a company my family has owned for over 50 years and both are already Department heads,"

"It sounds good until you decide to trade us off for new toys! Until we lose our value and become nothing but pets!" yelled Kurumu as her eyes became slotted in her anger. She was slowly releasing more of her demonic energy.

Akeno stepped before Rias licking her lips. "Lets keep this civil. After all I'd rather not ruin your body before we play a little," said Akeno as her fingers sparked a bit.

"Akeno please," said Rias taking a seat again. "It's true that in the past Devils haven't been so... kind to other races. We've been trying to change that in recent years. Ever since my brother became Lucifer he's been working hard along side the other Maou to bring respect back to the Devil Race. We no longer take blood sacrifices or first born children.

"You got a long way to go before you can repair the Trust of the Succubi! After the Previous Satans called us a... knock off race that was suited to only lick boots!" yelled Kurumu as her wings came out of her back.

The History between the Old Satans Faction and other Demon races was far from favorable. In the past the Old Satans allowed the 72 pillars to do as they pleased. Many races were enslaved, destroyed, and had their identity taken from them as a whole just to satisfy the greed that all devils had inside of them. The Succubus were one such race to fall to the Devils in the early days. By the time the Rebellion had come Many races had been enslaved for a significant number of years. The succubus suffered for nearly a millennium as the pets of the 72 pillars and treated worse then dogs. Only with the arrival of the New Satans did things change.

"Kurumu-san I understand that much needs to be done to repent on my races side, but what I offer is chance that rarely comes around," said Rias.

Naruto put a hand on Kurumu's shoulder to calm her. Kurumu relaxed into Naruto's body as all her energy left her body. Naruto knew that the decline of the Succubi was one of the things that weighted on Kurumu's heart. She always felt that as a child of an Arch-Succubus she had a duty to her people. Naruto understood and respected this. It was once of the reasons that he stood by her. Her sense of Duty was so great that it sometimes kept her up at night and Naruto planned to protect her with everything he had.

"Kurumu-chan take a break. I got this from here," said Naruto helping Kurumu to the couch. "I have no real desire to become a Devil, nor does Kurumu-chan. We refuse to be slaves to anyone,"

Rias narrowed her eyes hearing this. " The correct term is servents and That's to bad. I was hoping to avoid a fight," said Rias sitting on her desk.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto eyes the busty red-head.

"My Brother Sirzechs Lucifier filled me in on the details of the contract Contract that he Created with Dark Lord Mikogami. As Per the contract that my brother signed a clause was slipped into it, I'm allowed to fight you and Kurumu up to three times using my full **{Peerage}.** Should you lose you will become my servants," said Rias smiling.

"So your saying that you brought us here for a fight?" asked Naruto as his eyes turned red.

Rias gave a small smile. "It's nothing personal. Since Koruno-chan seems to be emotionally drained at the moment will count this one for both of you. I hope we can still be friends Naruto-Kun, Kurumu-chan, but you forced my hand Naruto-kun. Try not to die. It will make it easier to turn you into a devil if your still alive," said Rias smiling before snapping her fingers.

Naruto narrowly avoided the sword slash from Kiba who was by Naruto in an instant! Naruto stopped the double fists from both Issei and Koneko, before both jumped away as Akeno sent a blast of lightning at Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms as he was blasted though the walls and into the field! Thanks to the seals that surrounded the Area no one would know that a supernatural battle was going on. Rias was still a bit miffed that she would have to repair that wall thanks to her **{Queen}.**

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Kurumu trying to get up only to find herself bound by Gasper.

"Please don't get involved Kurumu-san. Rias-sama ordered me to keep you out of the fight and I'd rather avoid fighting if need be," said Gasper timidly.

Kurumu gritted her teeth as she looked on at the battle about to take place.

Koneko, Kiba, and Issei jumped out of the Building on the ground all battle ready as Akeno and Rias floated down and behind the three. Naruto summoned his gun to his right hand. And stood at his full height. He was already channeling energy to fight, but he wanted to clear a few things first.

"So is it me vs all of you huh? Fine. What are the rules?" asked Naruto.

Rias smiled. "Short of taking us out of the battle, there are no rules," said Rias putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright then," said Naruto as he slicked back his hair. "Let's play,"

Kiba summoned a second sword and throw it to Issei! Issei caught the sword in his left hand as a red Gauntlet appeared! The **Boosted Gear**. One of the Middle tier Longinus Gears. Naruto didn't have time to figure out what the young man was doing as he had to block Kiba's attack! Kiba disengaged before reengaging several times keeping Naruto from focusing on Issei as the Gem glowed every 10 seconds. Jumping backwards Naruto held up his right hand blocking a bolt of Lighting. Turning his head he looked to see Akeno in a Miko outfit with her Devil wings on full display! Pointing his gun behind him he shot Koneko in her Stomach sending her flying! She may not have realized it herself, but Koneko naturally emitted killing intent before going in for an attack. Also despite her small size she was quite slow. Agile as a cat, but the added strength and Defense of the **{Rook}** was not a good trade off for losing her natural speed.

" **Final Boost!"** yelled Issei as the gauntlet's green gem glowed brightly.

" _Damn! I can't believe I let them distract me for so long!" thought Naruto._

" **TRANSFER!"** yelled a deep voice from the Boosted gear as all the energy went to the sword, turning the blade red.

Issei throw the blade to Kiba who dropped his blade and caught it! What happened next was quite the shock to Naruto. Kiba vanished and appeared before Naruto and thrust the blade at Naruto's chest! Naruto jumped back as a red aura extended off the blade and stabbed into Naruto's chest! Naruto gripped the blade from going any further. Naruto leveled his pistol at Kiba's face and was about to shot, but was stopped by a punch that nearly shattered his jaw from Koneko! Naruto skidded as he checked his Jaw. Looking at Koneko he realized that he made a mistake in his thinking. He had allowed himself to be out flanked by Rias and her people. While Naruto was strong, he forgot that most devils had their peerage for several years. As far as Naruto knew Issei was the newest one, but was still quite formidable.

"Give up or get beat on," said Koneko getting into a boxing stance.

"It would be wise to yield Naruto-san. We do have the upper hand," said Kiba putting his hands on his sword.

"Keep this up and we'll really have to beat you black and blue!" yelled Issei as his gear had max boosted again, only this time he was sending the energy to his entire body.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Naruto-kun. Even Strays have a hard time beating our teamwork," laughed Akeno.

"It would be easier if you surrendered to me right now," said Rias as she walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his face. "You have so much raw power and magic that it would be a shame if you allowed it to run wild. Join me and I can give it direction. All I ask is that you follow my commands as one of my servants,"

Naruto made his gun vanish. Rias took this as a sign of surrender and was about to call her rook to implant into his body. Naruto grabbed Rias's hand and pulled her across his lap! Rias and the others were so shocked by this they barley reacted as Naruto raised his right hand and smacked her across the ass, HARD!

"No wonder your so damn arrogant! A hard-head makes a soft ass. I guess 30 spankings will do!" said Naruto as he proceeded to tan Rias's hide!

Rias cried in pin and humiliation! Never in her entire life had anyone dared to lay a hand on her like Naruto was now! Issei was enraged because Naruto was doing what he wanted to do. Akeno was surprised and wanted to be in Rias's shows. Koneko and Kiba both wanted to rush in an help, but didn't know what Naruto would do! Each hard smack brought out a cry of pain and... Pleasure? Her rounded cheeks started to turn as red as her hair from the smacks on her ass! Once Naruto hit her one final time, Rias jumped off of his lap grabbing her ass in pain! (2)

"How dare you!" yelled Rias turning to Naruto and fired off her power of Destruction, only to miss.

"I'm going to have to tell you a bit about myself Rias. I know this is a thing that is done in anime and such, but I got to tell you this if only to show you the difference in power. I only use my pistol up until I need to get serious," said Naruto taking off his shirt as Blue and yellow energy began to swirl around him. "I'm a much better fighter with my hands and Energy, then I am with my pistol. In fact I reserve the use of my hands for those who are powerful or piss me off. Don't Blink or you'll miss me,"

After Naruto finished speaking he just vanished! Everyone looked around for Naruto only for him to appear before Koneko, and hit her with an open palm strike to her chest! Koneko had spit fly from her mouth as her eyes went wide in shock and pain! Flying into the School Building she could barely move as she looked at the man before her closely. Before he didn't have much energy at all, now he was like a maelstrom of energy that dwarfed even Ria's power! Naruto turned away from Koneko and stopped Kiba's sword with a kick that knocked Kiba off balance! Naruto followed up with another kick to Kiba's jaw! Kiba's vision became distorted before he fell to the ground, out cold.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "What the hell. A minute ago we were destroying him, now he's in the Drivers seat! Akeno Fry him!" yelled Rias

Akeno began doing hand signs. " _God of Lightning, show this one your power!_ **Raging Thunder!"** yelled Akeno raising her hand and making a Large Bolt of lightning fell from the sky.

Naruto growled in annoyance before placing his hands in front of him and grabbing the air. Naruto gripped the air, before redirecting the bolt at Akeno. Akeno's eyes widened in shock, before Issei appeared before her and throw a punch out!

" **Dragon Shot X2!"** yelled Issei unleashing his full power in that one punch!

Issei had learned how to store energy inside of his body thanks to Rias and Akeno. He could do 10 boosts at a time and store up to 7 boots inside his body. He currently only had two of his 'Boost' meters saved up. Two was barely Strong enough to Stop Akeno's attack, but thanks to that he was once again at his base power level, which dropped him back to the weakest member of Rias's team. While he had gotten better at fighting he was still just a **{Pawn}**

Naruto charged at Issei, and raised his right leg in a spinning kick, all the while charging wind energy to his left " **Tempest Kick!"** yelled Naruto planting the kick in his stomach!

Issei's shirt was ripped into ribbons as he yelled in pain! It felt like something was destroying him from the inside out! He wasn't right, but he wasn't Wrong either. Most of Naruto's attacks were meant to cripple if not outright kill. He had under-powered the kick as not to kill Issei, but damn if he wasn't tempted. Issei landed at Akeno and Rias's feet eyes rolled into the back of his head and cuts littering his body.

"And then there were two," said Naruto looking at Rias and Akeno.

Rias grit her teeth in anger. "Akeno! Let's do it!" yelled Rias charging all her power into her hands.

Akeno looked at her King/Best friend and nodded her head as she charged her energy into her hands as well. Naruto looked on in wonder! Together their combined power was easily matching a master Succubus. Naruto knew that if they hit him with that he would be a goner! He'd have to met force with force. Gripping his right Wrist with his Left hand he began to took every ounce of magic in his body and pushed it to his hand forming am orb gripping the orb it became a swirling javelin of energy! If you looked close you could see lightning sparking off of it.

" **Combination! Thunder Dragon of Destruction!"** yelled Rias and Akeno unleashing a massive yellow dragon with a Black and red Aura from a combined magical circle.

" **Riot Javelin!"** yelled Naruto throwing the attack at the Dragon!

The Javelin hit the Dragon dead center and to Rias and Akeno's great shock it obliterated the Dragon before nearing them! Just before the javelin hit them it froze in mid air! Naruto looked to see that the Vampires eyes were glowing red and his hand was out towards the javelin. At this time the other three members of Rias's Peerage had managed to return to the realm of the conciseness, albeit it a lot worse for wear then they started. Naruto looked at the Javelin and made it vanish.

"This fight is over," said Kurumu as she made her wings appear before she glided over to Naruto and landed on his back. "By your own rules Naruto would have won had Gasper-kun not interfered,"

Rias frowned, but realized the truth in her words. "I coincide defeat. Your quite strong and I would love to have you in my Peerage, but I don't think I'm strong enough to control so much power yet. Would it be to arrogent of me if I asked to be your friend?" asked Rias sticking out her hand

Naruto took her hand hyper aware of any tricks. "I don't mind being your friend, just remember that i'm not a pawn to be played as you see fit," said Naruto as they broke off Naruto and Kurumu began to leave the area.

"One moment?" asked Akeno with narrowed eyes. "A lot of your attacks had divine energy, but were rooted in nature. What exactly are you Naruto-san?"

Naruto smiled as he allowed all the energy to leave his body. "Were it so easy Akeno-san," said Naruto.

Rias looked at the back of Naruto and couldn't help wanting him more after his little display of power. He was strong and maybe even the key to her victory in the coming fight. The next few months would be interesting to say the least.

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Den of Sin- Ageha's office**

 **Time: 2330**

Ageha blow smoke out of her mouth as she looked at the two women sitting across from her in. The first was a woman who appeared to be of African-American descent, black hair that was spiked into a mohawk with large D-cup breasts, brown eyes, a body that made a few people jealous, she wore a pair of black skin tight leather pants, high heels, and a black top with a diamond in the middle showing a large amount of bust, black heeled boots triangle onyx earrings. On her left side was a Uzi. This was the 'Boss' of Old Town in Basin City Also called the Crossroad to hell. She was a woman who wasn't to be messed with. As the Arch-Succubus of Sin City as well as member of the Protectora's Elite 4 she was a strong person and not easily intimidated. This woman was Gail an American Born Succubus that wasn't even 100 yet and was already and Arch Succubus. Some called her A prodigy with magic and skills. Ageha once called her Student.

Next to her was a little pixie, barely 5 feet tall, but a beautiful woman that people should not underestime. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Moon white colored skin made her seem almost doll like, a blue Kimono top was her trade mark, but since it was left slightly open you could see the lace black bra she wore underneath, black yoga pants, and a pair of heels that screamed 'Fuck me', however the twin kodaci in her sash told a different story. This was deadly little Miho. She was a member of the Protetora and Gail's right hand.

"I haven't seen you in a while Gail. What brings you to my neck of the woods. Last I heard you were running Old Town and even got yourself a little army of protectora members working from there," said Ageha.

Gail took out a cigarillo and lit it up. "Its a good hustle and makes people think twice before fucking with Old Town, besides it was Incubus-King Ashfaul who sent us there. A parley has been called among the Council of Five, and the 3 most noticeable of the Arch-Succubi of which your one of. Sevreal others will be there as well, but for you Attendance is mandatory," said Gail blowing smoke from her cherry colored lips.

"Why such a big meeting though? Could it be because of Mikogami and his deal with the Devils?" asked Ageha.

" Something like that. The Council allows you to deal with him because they have other pressing matters. Were you not as strong as you are then the Pact that was formed would never have come to be," said Gail taking another puff. "No this is about the Twisted ones and their growing numbers. We believe that they have formed a Coven to protect themselves,"

"By the last account we had of them there were over 100, with over 2000 potentials locked away for fear of Falling. They couldn't have vanished that easily," Said Ageha.

"That's what the Council thinks. And why so many were called. We fear that Someone is aiding the Twisted ones. The big question is who's leading them?" said Gail.

00000000000000000000000

And cut. I grindded this chapter out over a week. I hopw you guys enjoyed it.

A/N

1: Rias knows what they are to each other, but not what Naruto is. She also thinks that they abid by social Norms.

2: This was the Scene that the Winner asked for. Rias getting her ass spanked during a fight


	6. The Son of a

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irena/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

 _ **Hey everyone Acoustic Ghost here with another Chapter. Last chapter I made a mistake and forgot to mention that Gail and Miho are from the Movie Sin City which I do not own. Now onto the next part.**_

 _ **Makamiharu:**_ Your right. He should have been able to stop himself from being hit, However Naruto is not OP or so OP that he could kill people with a single blow in human form. Currently at full power Naruto would be ranked in the top 100 beings alive. He's strong, but he's no god. Also I normally Take the Start of the chapter from before and post it at the top. I forgot to change Akeno's name

 _ **Polarspax:**_ I didn't cut it short. That was just my stopping point. As I stated in the last chapter Long chapters anything more the 3k is my weakness. I'm working on it so it may take me some time.

 _ **Dragonpony022:**_ What did you expect? She is a Devil. What she can't take though manipulation (Issei), she takes by force. She couldn't manipulate Riser into breaking the contract so she used force. As for the Banging. Maybe one or two, but they will not be in the harem!

 _ **Everyone else thanks for the reviews and support and with that lets get it creaking.**_

 _ **00000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Son of a ...  
**_

 _ **Location: Advdity City**_

 _ **Place: Chamber of the Empress**_

 _ **Time: 0000**_

Ageha walked into the chambers that she had become so familiar with over the last few centuries of life. The Chamber wasn't a traditional rounded chamber like many would expect. Several benches and such were build into the walls for Leaders of the Succubi/Incubi world to attend if it ever became necessary, 5 thrones surrounded a Grand throne. The Throne of the Empress. Many Young Succubi wanted to sit on that throne. But the person who currently sat in front of the Throne of the Empress was Ageha herself.

"Glad you could make it Ageha-sama," came a voice from the blue throne.

Looking at the throne she wasn't surprised to see the 'Strongest' Succubus of the last 300 years sitting there. She was quite the beauty. She stood at 5'8" with a slender frame with massive D-cup breasts, her most sexy feature was her thighs, bat like wings in the middle of her back and even on her head, aqua colored hair that went to her ass, wearing a black leotard that left her her shoulders and the top half of her chest bare, purple leggings with bats on them, and a pair of black heeled ankle boots. This was Morrigan Aensland. A Queen S-class Noble of the Succbui Noble Families and one of the few Succubui that could probably defeat Ageha in a one-v-one battle. (1)

Ageha looked around the chambers. "Where are the others at Morrigan?" asked Ageha crossing her arms under her breasts.

"They should be arriving Shortly. I asked Gail to deliver the message to you about the meeting starting earlier then it should have. I wanted to talk with you about your son Ageha," said Morrigan crossing her legs.

Ageha bit the inside of her lip. "What about Naruto-kun?" asked Ageha.

Morrigan smiled. "I've heard rumors how you do such unmotherly things with him. Taking his virginity, allowing him to fuck his sister and any of the other little sluts in your den. How you've been working with Ashfaul to sure of the protectora. How your son is a member of THAT race," said Morrigan.

"And how did you come by this information if I may ask?" asked Ageha though gritted teeth.

"It's amazing what a little torture and threat of becoming a Twisted one will do to one's loyalty," said Morrigan smiling at Ageha.

Ageha's eyes widened. One of her Den members had been subjugated to this woman's influence! It was no Secret among their race that Morrigan had the largest amount of blood lust ever recorded. It was Rumored that she once obliterated a Mob Family just because she was board. Everyone treated on glass around Morrigan. Her Queen S-rank was well earned, even among the council. Several among their raced feared what would happen if she became the Empress. Not because she wasn't a good leader, but because she was a Vein woman at heart and had little problems doing what she pleased with little regard for others or things that didn't interest her. She was on the Council at a whim.

"So what do you want then?" asked Ageha, planning to have words with the other members of the council about Morrigan's Actions.

"Nothing, except for you to reveal that the Succubi have had the strongest weapon for nearly 18 years and you keep it secret from the council. How you kept what he was from this council for all this time is beyond me. You'll do as I say, otherwise I'll have to take your son and put him to work. I know quite a few dark arts to help put his seed in several woman that only follow me and make a new generation of warriors that will protect us," said Morrigan.

"Naruto is no weapon. Nor is he breeding stalk!" yelled Ageha.

"Are you so sure about that? Like I said before. Such unmotherly actions with your son," laughed Morrigan.

Ageha's eyes narrowed, before she charged at Morrigan with her claws extended! Morrigan jumped to her feet and met Ageha's claws with a kick! This resulted in a stalemate force. The two women broke with Ageha's clothes turning into armor that covered her nipples, a armored thong, and thigh high boots.

"Do not threaten my family Morrigan!" yelled Ageha as sparks began to appear along her claws as she flexed them.

"Oh!? Did I touch a nerve? Maybe you were hoping to bare his child? The Child of your child's destined one! How scandalizes, even amoung Succubi! He must how some good dick if your willing to break Mumu-chan's spirit like that!" Taunted Morrigan to the elder woman.

Ageha grit her teeth before charging at Morrigan, Before the two could continue a barrier formed between them. Turning to where the magic originated they saw a male standing there. He stood at 6'1" long white hair that went to the middle of his back, amber eyes, coco colored skin, wearing a charcoal colored suit, blue under shirt, and black tie. This man was Ashfaul, The Leader of the Protectora and the 6th incubus to hold the position of King on the Council. He was also the newest member of the Council having only been on it for for 70 years. Standing behind him was Gail.

"Ageha-sama, Morrigan-sama enough. Any further fighting in this holy place of our people and I will be forced to take action," said Ashfaul.

"So your coming to her protection again huh. Figures you would," said Morrigan taking a seat on her throne.

"I'm not taking sides. It is my duty to protect our people and the Chamber of the Empress is no place for you to play your games," said Ashfaul taking his seat on the white Throne.

"I'm sorry Council member Ashfaul," said Ageha giving a small bow.

"There is no need to apologize Ageha-sama. After all we are both more then aware of Morrigan-sama's more then... controversial personality," said Ashfaul looking at Morrigan.

"That's putting it mildly," said Gail. After doing the favor that Morrigan ashed her she went straight to Ashfaul and told him what she thought Morrigan planned and it was a good thing she did.

"Your no fun Ashfaul and you even less Gail. I still don't understand how you get so much pussy when your such a prude," said Morrigan taking her seat.

"We all have our secrets Morrigan-chan," came another voice that Ageha didn't want to hear.

Appearing in the purple throne was another Succubus with serious power in her hands, but preferred to spend her time raping humans for the fun of it. A girl who couldn't have been older then 12 or 13, but in reality was probably the second oldest member of the council standing at only 4'11 with a pair of C-cup breasts, she was what Americans called Jail bait. Her hair was quite long and a shade of lavender, she wore an intricate leather leotard that left her ass checks, hips, and stomach bare, while also covering her chest and having an attached dress with a skull as the center piece, leather pull on sleeves, and black leather thigh high boots with white heels. This was Twiska Brandish . A loli-succubus that was also head of Foreign affairs when it came yo their race. (2)

"Such an annoying girl you are," came a mono tone voice.

"Yami-chan your so mean to me!" yelled Twiska in a childish manner running up to hug Yami only to find a pistoal at her face.

"The sound of a gun clicking was heard. "Watch your mouth around my Wife or I'll Erase you," said a man appearing behind the girl.

"Train... Please there's no need for that my beloved," said Yami

Yami stood about 5' even with B-cup breasts-another loli- long golden hair, red eyes, and a doll like face, wearing a black dress with a star in the center that showed, pull on sleeves, black ankle boots Yami or as she preferred to be called Golden Darkness was an Unusual Succubus to say the least. She had been a slave of the now extinct Devil House Marbas. A Clan Train helped personally end.

Train Stood at 5'9" and was quite scrawny, wild black hair, Golden eyes, wearing a black button up shirt, black coat, and pants. In his hand was a 6 chamber revolver. (3)

Train was a powerful young man who had been an experiment of the Devils to breed the perfect soldier. They succeed, but the Solider had a mind of it's own and didn't want anything to do with his masters so during the Devil Civil War Train turned on his Creators the Marbas clan and freed his Golden Darkness who would later become his Wife/Destined One.

"So Four of us have assembled. Now we just need to wait on her. Oh how this is going to be interesting," said Morrigan

"Is that so Morrigan-san? I need to remember that you thought so highly of me in the future," asked the Final Member of the Council as the Chairs began to become filled with magical circles as the leaders of Den's, noble houses, and notable Succubus entered the Chamber in their ceremonial armor and clothes.

The voice belonged to a woman who was a young woman that stood at 5'7 with DD-cup breasts and long legs that went for miles with long sunny blonde hair twin braids in her with metal rings attached to the end, a white and blue breast plate, black leggings attached to a thong that she wore, and matching boots. This was The Eldest member of the Council. Reina Vance (4)

"Reina-sama. It's been to long," said Ageha bowing slightly to show her respect.

"Lady-Regent Ageha. A pleasure as always to have the a Dark Lords Hand grace our mists. Shall we take our seats then?" asked Reina with a smile.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Park**

 **Time: 1345- A month after the Fight**

Naruto sat on a park bench with a soda in his hand. He was currently skipping School since he was all fucked out. Since coming to Kuoh he had fucked Kurumu every day. She was quite a horny young woman. On top of that Sona had allowed them to start a club, called the Love Advice Club. They did offer advice to girls/boys who wanted to find love. This wasn't to say that some girls weren't their to just have a quickie with Naruto. Normally this wasn't a problem since he had only had sex with 3 or 4 girls, but the last time he had sex on school grounds was with the aces of the girls kendo team Katase and Murayama. While both girls were sexy they had a secret relationship that they didn't want others to know about. So they found themselves in the Love Advice room when they didn't want to get caught. In exchange Katase normally sucked Naruto off or gave him a boob-job with the excuse that 'all boys were the same'. Murayama was a bit more bold and allowed Naruto to fuck her, provided he had a condom. She would also take said condom and drink the contents. Yesterday Kurumu, Murayama, and Katase triple teamed him. they had been thralled into lowering what they would normally do. What had happened after that happened, Naruto had cum inside all them of them no less then four times. Kurumu had swallowed his cum 5 times, and he sprayed them all with his cum. Even he would be tired after such a thing. It was a good thing Kurumu had applied her magic to those two girls or they would both be expecting a bundle of Joy within nine months.

On top of that Rias had not stopped her attempts to get him to join hasn't stopped. They had become more calculating and scheming, but Naruto was alright with that. He had daily sparing partners with Issei and Kiba, and was even looking forward to the next match. Koneko had become something of a cat around him. She would come and go as she pleased. Sometimes even asking him for rides to the candy store. Gasper was so shy and timid that he often mistake him for a girl-the fact he wore girls clothes and had a fan club didn't help matters-. Akeno was something of a special case. She tried to prank Naruto by coming to the classroom and messing with Naruto. Being the kind of guy who was once called 'the Prankster king from hell' he welcomed the challenge and got the better of her 7 times out of the 10 times she tried him. Rias was complicated. The rare times she wasn't trying to get him into her peerage, she looked lost in thought. Kurumu had asked Naruto if they should alert Ageha about the 'Three match clause' that was in the contract. Naruto declined telling her that it wouldn't matter. Sure it could hurt Sirzechs in the long run, but the fact remained that they were still locked into a contract. Besides what harm could it do to humble one of the devil's princesses

"Might as well relax for now. Kurumu-chan is going to give me hell later," said Naruto leaning backwards, before he looked around the area. No one was around as far as Naruto could tell. It was not normal for this time of day.

" _Fuck me. And here I thought that I could relax," Thought Naruto_

"Well what do we have here?" asked a voice as a barrier went up.

Naruto looked up and saw that he was looking at Four people Judging from the amounts of power each of them held Naruto could destroy them easy enough. The strongest of them was a woman She has long black hair down to her hips. She stood at 5'4" has a slender body, with a large bust. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Kalawarner, the woman next to her stood at a 5'9" and buxom with E-cup breasts,. long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar and the sleeves rolled up, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat like top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold Cross shaped necklace around her neck.

Dohnaseek was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes His attire consisted of a gray trench-coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black gloves black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

Mittelt was a girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes. She could actually pass as Naruto's little sister. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. If the two older women were sexy this this girl was down right cute.

"Who the hell are you people and what do you want?" asked Naruto ready to summon his pistol.

"My name is Raynare, these are my comrades, A Cadre within the Fallen Angel Armies and loyal servant of Governor-General Azazel. The male is Dohnaseek a former Soldier turned agent of the Gregori, the blue haired woman is Kalawarner. An intelligence agent of the Gegori, and the young child is Milttelt a child looking to learn from us," said Raynare.

"Since your being so Civil. I'm Naruto. Protector of Kuruno 'The Mistress of Illusions' Ageha Den Protector. Now that the formalities are out of the way we can get down to business. Why are you in Devil Territory without permission, nor what you want with me," said Naruto getting annoyed at the Fallen now.

"We are doing nothing. We were just awaiting further orders from our Superior," said Kalawarner.

"As much as I would love to fight you right now we have orders not to do anything to disturb the devils," said Dohnaseek smirking at Naruto.

"Arrogant Prick! Don't play with me Donut-guy or I'll blow your brains clean out," said Naruto Summoning his gun.

"What did you just call me?" asked Dohnaseek gritting his teeth!

"Like chill Dohnaseek. Naruto-kun you have the power of a Corrupted Divine Being just like us. we wanted to see if you were anything like us," said the girl eyeing the young man with a blush. Sure she was a young Hybrid Fallen/Human, but she was still a girl that could appreciate a man's good looks.

"We actually have a proposition for you," said Raynare sitting in the air and crossing her legs.

"And what would that be?" asked the Blond male raising an eyebrow .

"Come and work with us. We have much that needs to get done and unlike the Angels who would have nothing to do with Sin or the Devils who would enslave you our Masters simply ask you to do a few small tasks. Such as we are doing now. All we need from you is to keep the devils off us for a bit," said Raynare.

"No thinks. I'm fine as I am with Kurumu-chan," said Naruto turning on his heel to leave only to turn around and block a spear of light From Dohnaseek with his gun

"Not the answer were looking for friend!" said Dohnaseek with a blood thirsty grin on his face

Naruto throw Dohnaseek away and aimed at Dohnaseek only to block two spears a pink on and a gold one from Kalawarner. Naruto desummoned his gun and grabbed the spears of the two girls all while flaring his Aura to battle ready status! Naruto twisted before flipping and kicking Mittelt in the stomach, before spinning around and unleashing a blast of wind that sent Kalawarner flying! As she appeared in the air she revealed her massive black wings and flapped them once stopping herself in mid air.

"Give up Boy. You can't defeat us. Even if you are a Hybrid Fallen!" yelled Raynare summonig her own spear of light.

Naruto looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"It's well known that Several of the Gegori had children. However it was never known how many they had. I say that your the Child of one of the Vice-Generals. Hell I wouldn't put it past you to be the child of Azazel-sama himself. God knows he was a man-whore after he as kicked out of heaven. Stand down now. I would hate to have to kill one of my kin," said Raynare

Naruto looked at her before he began to laugh and laugh. Soon it was a deep booming laugh. The Fallen looked between each other with looks of confusion. There were only 2 reasons you laughed in the face of the enemy. You knew something they didn't or they made a mistake. Neither was a good thing. Soon Naruto stopped laughing as he wiped away a tear.

He stood to his full height as he removed his shirt. " **Please.** I'm not one of you crows. Hell I'm not even a dove. In fact I'm part of a Race so old that it predates the gods themselves! The original rivals of the Dragons! The Second Act within the Entirety of the 5 layers! A power that nature itself Created! I'm much more then I appear!" yelled Naruto as his muscles began to grow in size! Soon Naruto stood at 10 feet tall with muscles that could Rival those of a ape as his hair grew longer and turned! (5) (6)

Raynare's eyes widened in fear as she and Kalawarner looked at each other in understanding They were both originally Angels who were to young to be part of the war with the Greek gods, but they studied everything they could when they were younger. His massive body, that was releasing massive amounts of corrupted Divine energy said it all. No. Not just his body. His presence alone was enough to send them into a panicked state. Only one race in the history of all the races had a power like this.

Older then the Gods!

Original Rivals of the Dragons!

The Second Act in the 5 layers!

A power Nature itself Created!

Raynare nearly wet herself in fear as she looked at the being before her. "Father in Heaven! It can't be. Your... Your a...

 _ **Location: Advdity City**_

 _ **Place: Chamber of the Empress**_

 _ **Time: 0000**_

"... That concludes the Reports from My Teams in Russia," said Ashfaul taking a seat in his throne.

All around the Succubi and incubi sat in their chairs while the Council of five along with Ageha sat on the thrones. Or to be more accurate Ageha stood behind Reina, seeing as she wasn't a Queen, but was a powerful as one.

Reina put a hand on her chin. "That makes 6 siting of Twisted ones in numbers that can rival dens. At this Point I'm willing to declare this a state of emergency and tell all the factions that this is happening," said Reina.

"As much as I'd love to see you do that it's not the smart thing to do," said Twikisa. "However if we do that We risk driving them into the hands of the Fallen. Not to mention that Heaven already has a problem with us as it is. Already the Three Factions are gearing up for something, but we don't know what. I say we keep this information to ourselves,"

"But what about Dark Lord Mikogami? We are under his protection and he is willing to help as needed," said Yami.

"Not without cost he isn't. Remember how I told you that in exchange for a sample of the Power of Destruction he sold my son and daughter out to Sirzechs little sister via contract," said Ageha.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Morrigan twirling her hair around one finge. "If your son is under the thumb of the sister of the most powerful devil, then we have an inside to a member of the top 10 Strongest beings. Whats the life of one compared to the very existence our race," said Morrigan with a smile. "Of course we could put him to better use using the forbidden spells to have him spread his seed around to a few hundred succubi. His very _powerful_ and _potent_ seed. As the current head of the Aensland I have no problems baring a Child for such a powerful race as young Naruto-kuns,"

"Your treading water Morrigan!" warned Ageha.

Reina turned her eyes to Ageha. "What does Morrigan mean Ageha?" asked, no demanded Reina.

Ageha glared at Morrigan. "As this Council knows. I adopted my son Naruto when he was five after I lost my best friend. What I neglected to Mention on the request of Kushina was what Naruto was," said Ageha.

"We all know that he is a powerful being. A Niflihim if I'm correct judging by the divine powers of his," said Train.

"Your Wrong. Naruto's father was so powerful that he rivaled even members of the Top 10 strongest beings. Even the Greek Gods feared him. His father was sentenced along with most of his kind to the pits beyond hell and limbo itself," said Ageha.

Everyone looked at Ageha as the weight of what she was saying sunk in. The only thing beyond the 7 levels of hell was the Prison that housed the beings deemed to dangerous to ever be freed and reincarnated. If what Ageha was saying was true...

"Ageha-sama you don't mean that!" yelled Ashfaul standing up.

"Yes. My adopted Son Korono Naruto, Is the Son of Shrine Priestess of the Shinigami Kushina Uzumaki and Koios, the Titan of intellect. In other words Naruto is a Titan,"

Morrigan smirked as all hell broke loose.

000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So now you all know what he is, and you have all seen the Council. I didn't show the entire meeting because most of what they talk about is currently irreverent. Next chapter you'll see what Naruto's Titan form is capable of in a Full battle. Yes everyone. Naruto will be fighting Raynare group in the next chapter.

A/N

1: Morrigan Aensland is from the Dark stalkers series which I do not own.

2: Twiska Brandish is from the Hentai series Brandish. I do not know the name of the creator, but I do not own it. I had to do some digging and I still couldn't find anything.

3: Train and Yami AKA Eve are from the Black cat/ To love Ru Series, which I do not own. I really couldn't find anyone else. So I went with Eve/Yami since Eve was once one of my favorite characters.

4: Reina or Leina Vance From Queen's Blade. I do not own Queens Blade. The reason I chose her was because no real reason. I just knew that the Oldest member of the Council had to be from Queens Blade. The only thing missing from that Anime was Sex.

5: The five layers are as follows. Heaven(s), Earth, Hell, Underworld, Dimensional Gap.

6: Naruto's Mid-titan Level Form. Naruto has 4 form. His Human Form, His Titan Aura Form, His Mid titan Level Form, and his Full Titan form. His Mid level form looks like Broly from DBZ which I do not own.


	7. A Titan

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irena/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Acoustic Ghost here everyone and boy that last chapter sparked people. Naruto being a Titan was unexpected by a lot of people, but I have other plans in the work. Now Time to Address the people as I have been in the past few chapters.

 **Mokamiharu:** I seem to address your reviews the most it seems. It's not a bad thing. I'll address both of your concerns right now. The One about Naruto's power against the Fallen. That was more or less a pride/display of power sort of thing. If someone accused me of being something weaker then I was I'd take great offense to it. Not to Mention that most **Higher level Beings** are prideful. He could obliterate Most Lower teir enemies in his second state.

The Race of Succubi as a whole need an entire chapter of Lore just for you to understand what is going though my brain and on paper. I'm working on it now, so you may see it soon. For now lets just say it is _**HIGHLY**_ frowned upon for a Succubi to bare the child of one who is not their Destined one, unless consent is given by the Succubi of the Destined one, and in most cases this is Very, Very _**VERY**_ rare.

 **BlazinHothead:** Yes yes I know they are the weakest, but see previous comment to understand.

 **DragonPony022:** I honestly didn't know about the Lore of Aphrodite's birth. No ny reason for choosing the Titans as Naruto's race came down to one choice... It's never been done as far as I know. I've seen everything form a vampire, to the second TRUE son of god, to the LOVER of god. I did some digging into what a titan was before fully choosing it and I'm glad I did. This opens the doors for a world yet explored. I want to say my specialty is breaking the tread that is set. As for the Succubi Leaders... I'll delve more into that into that later

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7: ...A Titan

 _ **Location: Glasgow, Scotland**_

 _ **Place: House of Vance Territory**_

 _ **Time: 0130**_

Reina, Ageha, Ashfaul, and Gail sat around her office as tea was served by one of Reina's thralled Female servants. Reina was Strange in the sense that she didn't take males into her bed, but only females. In an battlefield she was surveying she saw the woman who she would later call Destined one were she met her first love and Destined one Listy. Reina used (Now) Forbidden spells to allow herself to breed with another woman. Reina has 12 daughters, and 4 sons, and 48 grandchildren, and 476 great grand children. Most of Reina's Now extended Clan had yet to find a destined one. Reina was soon to pass the mantle of head of the Vance family to her eldest child who was 320 years old.

"A Titan!" yelled Gail as the doors closed and she turned to Ageha. "Do you realize just how much danger you've put us in because of your selfishness!?"

"I see no danger to you Gail-san," calmly replayed Ageha only to get slapped by the irate Gail!

"Don't Fuck with me Bitch! The Titans were imprisoned for a reason! The Devils as bad as they are didn't have the combined might of the Three Factions of Gods that went to war with them!" yelled Gail anger clear in her voice.

"Yes. Zeus,Hades, and Posiden imprisoning his fore-bearers. Such a wonderful sons they was," said Ageha still as clam as a lake.

"That is not the Point! Zeus, Shiva, Jehovah (1), Azezal, and even the Old Satain Faction agreed that the Titans were to dangerous to be allowed to roam even Hell! The fact that one of the Titans managed to not only escape, but spawn a child could upset the very balance of the Five layers as we know it!" yelled Gail.

"Enough Gail," said Ashfaul taking a sip of his tea. "Ageha you and I have been friends for close to 50 years. I feel that I know you very well. However as the Leader of the Protectora I can not allow this to slide even with a valid answer. Chose your next words carefully Ageha-san,"

"Why did you feel the need to hide something this big from our people Ageha. You of all people who wants to make our people powerful again. You who sold your very being to the services of a dark Lord. Why did you hide a Titan from the Council?" asked Reina.

"I did it to keep a promise to my dearest friend," said Ageha looking at Reina with convection.

"A friend huh?" asked Ashfaul closing her eyes.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Park**

 **Time:1400, Thrusday**

Older then the Gods!

Original Rivals of the Dragons!

The Second Act in the 5 layers!

A power Nature itself Created!

Raynare nearly wet herself in fear as she looked at the being before her. "Father in Heaven! He's a-a Titan!" yelled Raynare in fear.

Dohnaseek paled hearing this. Kalawarner and Raynare were much to Young to remember the horrors that the Titans committed during their Rule. God, The Greek Pantheon, and The Norse pantheon. The Titans had overthrown the Primordial Beings. People of the same level of power as Great Red and Ophis. This was the very first war that angels had fought. The 12 titans had nearly brought God and Odin to their knees. It was only when the Children of the Titans rebelled did the tide of things turn. After a long war and the titans and their followers brought to justice did the first problem arise.

They had nowhere to hold them! Even the lowest level of hell wouldn't contain their massive amount of power. So in order to keep the Titans away from the world at large a prison Dimension that was removed from the Wheel of Reincarnation. The only entrance being 7 keys scattered throughout thee 7 levels of hell. This place was Tarturis However that didn't keep the Titans down. Koios, the smartest and second strongest of the Titans. No one knew how he did it, but he escaped. He went to ground and he stayed there until Micheal, Azazel, and Sirzechs encountered him 12 years ago with a human woman. Fearing that he was trying to rebuild the Titan Forces he and the woman were killed.

Dohnaseek gripped his spear in fear as he looked at the young man before him. If what they were saying was true. Dohnaseek didn't even finish is thought as he found the wind and blood, knocked out of him from a punch to the gut! Flying into the air he was caught by Milttelt who looked at Naruto with great fear. Her mother had told her the stories of Titans. Demons with divine powers! She knew that she wasn't a match for this man right here. Not if he was able to beat around Dohnaseek with ease. She was about to take flight only for a pair of Blue eyes to met her own.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Milttelt in fright.

"Leave her Alone!" yelled Raynare.

The two women flow at Naruto and stabbed him with their spears only for said spear to shatter on the energy that was inches away from his body. Before either woman could blink both were sailing to the ground and landed in craters. Both women were out cold. Naruto looked down at them, before returning to the ground. He breathed before he returned to his regular size. He turned to Milttelt.

"Tell your pals that if their planning something against the Devils i'm not going to interfere. Consider me a third party with no interest in your little games. If you want asylum from them, then come and talk to me," said Naruto picking up his shirt, before reaching into his pocket and tossing her a card with his phone number on it.

"Wait!" yelled Milttelt.

Naruto turned her. "What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Why if you have all this power not kill use? I mean your cool with the Devils here right, so why are you willing to help us?" asked Milttelt.

Naruto looked at her. "You shouldn't have compared our powers to each other. I wanted to show the gap there is between our two races is all. As for me being cool with the Devils...Let's just say that I have problems with a deal my family currently has with them," said Naruto rubbing his head.

"Aren't you scared that I'll tell someone about this if I live!?" asked Milttelt?

Naruto smirked. "Not really. I could have went my entire life in fear of this information getting out. I don't plan to do that. This could have come to light today, tomorrow, or even 100 years from now. Point is I can't keep hiding forever. Let them come anytime they think they got the balls to defeat me. I could have killed you all in my base form without my Aura. No I'm just sitting here waiting, before I know before long I'll have to reveal myself," said Naruto as he handed her a card with his cell phone number on it, before leaving

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **place: Kuoh Academy- Love Advice Club room**

 **time: 1600 the next day**

Naruto sat behind his desk reading E-mails from guys and girls alike asking him for advance in love. Kurumu and Akira were doing the same thing. When they were not answering letters, they actively helped people out. When boys came around asking Kurumu to go out with them, Akira normally took the case and showed them a good time. It had taken a considerable amount of negotiations-pleading and begging- on Kurumu's part to get Sona to authorize the club. They had only been around for a month and already they were one of the favorite clubs in the entire school.

"I'm board!" yelled Kurumu throwing up letters into the air.

"Your the one who wanted to start this club," said Naruto finishing another polite rejection letter to Student Council member Momo and going to burn one that asked Kurumu for a Sex date.

"I don't know. I'd rather have my box stuffed right now if you know what I mean," said Akira licking her lips and looking at Naruto.

Kurumu jumped up and glared at the girl. "Not on your life witch! I may let Naruto-kun fool around, but never with a Den-less harpy like you!" yelled Kurumu.

"Take that back you big boobed air-headed bimbo!" yelled Akira getting in Kurum's face.

Naruto looked at the two as they began to argue. Kurumu had 'staked her claim' on Naruto many years ago. However when the LAC came about and Akira joined it she had to reaffirm that she was not to be alone with Naruto PERIOD!. It wasn't normally a problem for Succubi in dens since they tended to share males, and even allowed their destined ones to fool around with other Succubi as long as they had given consent and were aware. Solo Succubus however tended to have rivalries in areas they considered theirs and had no problems breaking traditional rules for their own gains. In some ways they were like twisted ones, only the protectora couldn't legally go after them. Since Kurumu had told Akira that Naruto was her destined one she didn't want him anywhere near a solo succubus as they had a tendency to thrall males into permanent sex slaves.

Before the argument could escalate any further, A knock sounded on their door. Kurumu got up and walked over to the door before pulling it open. Standing there was the English Teacher of the 3rd years Hayashi Kyoko. At 30 years old she was already past what most people called 'marrying age' having light brown eyes with glasses, reddish-brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and a full figure with large breasts, wearing a white blazer over a yellow top and black heels All in all she was a woman that screamed that she was serious about her career. (2)

"Kyoko-sensei? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto standing and bowing to his Sensei.

Kyoko blushed. "I came to get advice on love," said Kyoko in nearly a whisper with how embarrassed she was to come to her students.

Kurumu and Akira smiled. "Then Welcome to the Love advice club Kyoko-sensei!" yelled the two girls.

"So what is it you need Sensei?" asked Naruto.

Kyoko took a seat at Kurumu's desk as Naruto got up and walked behind Kurumu standing on her left. As club president Kurumu was responsible for the day to day operations of the club. It wasn't just about sex and lust. They helped people who were in need of advice. In truth they only had sex with 1/7th of the women who came though their doors.

"For the past year I've been in a slump. I've had 14 dates, and..." started Kyoko blushing and looking away from her three students. "only had... sex twice,"

"Oh really?" asked Kurumu as she released a thrall from her eyes. "Do tell Sensei. Maybe we can be of help

 **Warning lemon**

Kyoko nodded. "Well Last year around this time I went on a date with Hoto-sensei. We went on a few dates, before having sex in his house. It wasn't very satisfying. After that it was one failed date after another that was trash. The last time I had sex or even a date before coming here was with Hoto-sensei and that was 4 months ago.

Kurumu smirked as she looked at Akira who nodded As they both took a seat by her. Kurumu grabbed her face and kissed her! Kurumu forced her tongue into Kyoko's mouth and began to force her tongue down her throat! Kyoko's eyes widened, before pulling away! The kiss had been hot and she was already starting to feel wet from just a kiss. Before she could reprimanded Kurumu Akira grabbed her head and began kissing her, while pushing some of her lust magic into the kiss. As she did this Kyoko began to fall into a pool of inner lust.

Kyoko moaned as she felt a pair of hands kneading her breasts! Kurumu's lips found their way to Kyoko's neck and began sucking on the vain! Kyoko moaned into her students mouth with the amount of pleasure she was feeling. In her younger years she had been in several relationships with females and even enjoyed the company of her female teachers. So she was asking herself, how she was being dominated by two female students?

"Kyoko-sensei your over dressed for what we're about to do," whispered Kurumu while licking Kyoko's ear.

"Maybe we should undress her Kurumu-san," said Akira still playing with the older woman's breasts.

Both girls began to slowly strip their teacher of her clothes. The way the two girls were slowly stripping her, was making kyoko feel sexy. Akira went to her knees and gathers magic to her fingers, before ripping Kyoko's g-string, before shoving her fingers into Kyoko's pussy and began to piston in and out of her like a rocket. Kyoko's began to drool as her pussy clinched and she skirted the hardest Orgasm she had ever had! Falling backwards into her chair she began to pants. Opening her eyes she looked up and was quite shocked to see that Kurumu was on her knees sucking her Brother's cock! And what a massive cock it was!

"Do you like looking at Kurumu-chan greedily devouring her own Nii-san's cock like the slut she is! Doesn't it make you wet knowing that in just a few short moments that cock is going to reshape your pussy?" asked Akira while fondling Kyoko's breasts.

"Re-reshape my pussy?" asked Kyoko as Kurumu grabbed Naruto's hips as he began to skull.

"Hai. Naruto-san has reshaped the Pussies throughout the school. And your next K-yo-ko-sen-sei," said Akira.

Kyoko looked up just in time to feel herself lifted up and onto a Desk. Looking up she found her mouth invaded by a tongue, before her pussy and womb were stuffed full! Eyes widening in shock at the sudden intrusion into her most scared spot had her cumming in an instant. This didn't stop Naruto from ramming his dick into her pussy over and over again. Human females were so different from succubi! Succubi were designed for seduction and sex, while humans all felt different. Kyoko spoke of experience, but with how tight she was around Naruto he would sear that that had only ever had sex a few times in her life

"I'M CUMMING!" yelled Kyoko as another orgasm tore though her.

Naruto's balls grew tight as he dumped his first load inside of her. Sure Kurumu sucked his cock, but that was just so he wouldn't break her. Having a Succubi as skilled with her mouth as Kurumu for a sister/lover was a big turn on, but no being able to finish inside of her mouth was just a tease. Naruto pulled out of Kyoko and looked at her with a smile. It was about to be a long few pleasurable hours for them, especially Kyoko.

 **Lemon End**

Kyoko lay on the bed passed out from the number overwhelmingly powerful orgasms that the combined skills of two Succubi and a Titan had used to induce pleasure on her body. Naruto sat on the bed next to her as Kurumu and Akira sat next to her, feeding off of the remaining lust in the air.

"You put her though the ringer Naruto-kun," said Kurumu as she began to chant in her native language, before casing a spell that would stop Kyoko from having Naruto's baby.

"Oh. I never expected for a teacher to be put out like that. She must have been quite backed up with her lust!" laughed Akira feeling her lust build once again.

"I think any male would have done that to her," said Naruto as he fished out his stash of raman. And began to cook it in the clubs microwave

"You have a 14 inch cock, you pounded her pussy enough to give her 7 orgasms before you even came once. Not just any male can do something like that. I'm quite impressed Naruto-san," said Akira licking her lips.

Kurumu stopped using her magic and wiped her brow. "There she should be good. I'm more then sure that she won't end up pregnant from this," said Kurumu.

"Should we wake her home?" asked Naruto as he started to eat his raman.

"Our combined Thrall only lowered her normal barriers about Sex. However when we both hit her with our thralls they came crashing down. She'll return to normal," giggled Akira. "She might be walking with a limp for a few days," (3)

Naruto got out of bed and quickly changed his clothes, " If your sure she'll be save, then lets go," said Naruto.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **place: Abandoned church**

 **Time: 0000**

Millet handed Raynare a bottle of water. Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner had regained conciseness not that long ago, but all three were still wounded and drained of energy. When they got the information they did Kalawarner wanted to take it straight to Kokobel and have him deal with said Titan. Raynare and Dohnaseek were both Fallen angels with two sets of Wings. This Marked them as Strong enough to fight a Mid-level Devils toe to toe without to many problems, but a being that predated a god was another story all on it's own!

"So you went and got your asses stomped by a weak brat huh?" asked a voice from the shadows.

All the Fallen Angels tensed up as the Figure emerged from the shadows. He was a figure that stood at the same height as Dohnaseek, Spiky black hair that went all over the place, green eyes, wearing black leather pants, boots, and a button up white shirt, from his back were 3 sets of wings.

"C-campbell! We weren't expecting you so soon!" stuttered Kalawarner sitting up only to grab her side in pain.

He turned to Kalawarner before walking up to her and kissing her as he fondled her breasts. Campbell was a Warrior from Heaven, who fall when he discovered lust. Upon his discovery of the sin he fell even further then he did when he started to taint the beds of married women. He began to take what he wanted from them. His favorite targets were nuns.

"That's enough of that Campbell!" yelled Dohnaseek. He may have been a blood thirsty man, but he treasured his comrades!

Campbell turned to Dohnaseek with a sneer, before summoning a spear of light that looked like a massive broad sword. Quicker then the eye could see He slashed Dohnaseek across the face. Dohnaseek being the seasoned warrior he was barely let out a grunt as he gripped his face. Campbell, gave Kalawarner a lick to her cheek, before allowing his energy to fade.

"Let that be a reminder to you that I get what I want. When does the witch arrive?" asked Campbell.

"Tomorrow. The day after that is the Transfer of wills ritual," said Raynare looking away from the crazed Fallen.

Campbell sighed. "As much as I'd love to have fun with you Kalawarner I have much to do to prepare the ritual. Maybe afterwards I'll show you what a real man is," said Campbell his eyes darkening with Lust.

 **Location: Rome,Italy**

 **Place: Airport**

 **Time: 0423**

A young girl sat on the bench as she awaited the plane to arrive that would take her to Tyoko, Japan and then Kuoh. She had been contacted by Signora Raynare (4)

a pretty young maybe 15-16 year old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Miss Asia it's time to go. If we don't hurry we'll miss our flight," said a man that was next to her. He stood tall at just over 6 feet, dark green hair that went to the middle of his back, a full beard on his face, wearing the clothes of a Priest. In his left hand was a cane that he used for walking.

"Of course father" said Asia grabbing her carry on luggage and following after the man who was going to introduce her to another life, away from the church that had exiled her, for the very values they taught. (5)

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So yeah I wasn't in to much of a hurry for this chapter. The issues of the last chapter are being closed one by one. So I know im going to get the whole of Backlash for the whole Kalawarner thing, but I felt that it would hold weight as opposed to him just showing up and throwing his weight around. A person can throw their weight around all they want to but without backing it up it's all Talk.

I know someone out there is going to mistake what happened so I'm going to clear the air right now. **HE HAS NOT RAPED OR HAD SEX WITH** any of the Fallen Angel girls in this story. Sexually harassed yes, but not outright done anything more then force a kiss out of Kalawarner. Also none of the fallen girls are in a relationship with Naruto as of this moment. If that changes in the future remains to be seen.

And with that out of the way this will probably be my last post before Christmas and the New year. To everyone of my fans I wish you and yours a happy Holidays and a happy new year.

A/N

1: Yes I will sometimes Refer to God as Jehovah in this story

2: Hayashi Kyoko is from H.O.T.D which I do not own. I went looking for a teacher that could be useful and found her.

3: Get hit by two thralls from a race like theirs and see how long your own mental barriers last.

4: The equivalent to Lady or Lord depending on who it is and which of the two ways is used.

5: No he's not her father before anyone jumps the gun.


	8. Fallen vs Titan Pt1

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hey Everyone Acoustic Ghost here and i'm going to do something I never normally do. Recently I've received a few flames here and there. Normally I ignore them, because at the end of the day I'm still gonna feel good regardless of what is said about me or my writing style, since I love to write and I don't feel like giving Flamers the satisfaction of feeling like I spend hours upon hours obsessing over a review that took ball park 5 minutes to write.

No this time the reason I being flamers up is because of a review I got at 11:06 Dec 23, 2016, before it gets asked no I didn't remember the exact time I read it, it's just the time stamp on my email. **SwordWorks** basically ranted about nothing on nothing. I can't make heads or fucking tails of the things he said. The one thing I did understand is that he was more upset at the reveal of what Naruto was then anything else and the fact Naruto had a 'Base Form'

So **Swordworks** read this very carefully, go back and watch the Naruto Anime VERY closely, because by the Chunin exams to End of Naruto Regular it is revealed that Several characters have base forms. Lee, Sasuke, Gaara, the Sound Four, and Naruto to name a few. And when it comes to Shuppudin Everyone and they grandma is flying around with alternate forms. This was not a comedy as it never said it was. This fic like many of the others I write will dive into the darker aspects of life. I've never seen a Titan in the show/Fic since I'm not a huge manga follower since I spend most of my time doing other things when I'm not writing or watching anime. Also Naruto is a Being of great power, since when has a being of great power not been a boaster?

Anyway I've written what I've needed to write. Let's get this party started. Have a Happy New Year

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Fallen Vs Titan pt 1**_

 _ **Location: Kuoh**_

 _ **Place: Fountain Plaza**_

 _ **Time: Saturday, 1300**_

Aisa walked around the area looking at everything in ah. The Father had much he needed to do, so he was allowing her to roam the city and do her own thing for a little while. He left her luggage with her since he didn't know if the residents of the chruch would secure them for her or not. Already she had seen so much and wanted to see more. Looking at the main area of the Plaza she saw a young man and a girl playing. Since they were the closet people to her she went over to them.

"Hey what can we do for you?" asked Kurumu.

" _I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the church?" asked Asia._

The young man and woman looked at each other. "Can you speak Japanese?" asked Kurumu.

Asia assumed that she had been asked if she knew Japanese and shuck her head in the negative. "French, Italian, English," said Asia.

 _"Lucky we know English,"_ said Naruto speaking with a bet of a broken assent. His primary language was Japanese, but he did know English, Spanish, and a little bit of Germen. Kurumu knew French and English, but wasn't to keen on learning German.

Asia smiled. _"I'm looking for the Church. I was assigned here,_ " said Asia in perfect English.

" _My Big Brother can take you if you want. I'm Kurumu by the way and this is Naruto,"_ said Kurumu introducing and Naruto herself.

Naruto held up one hand. "Nice to meet you Miss Asia," said Naruto smiling at the girl

"That would be nice oh my name is Asia," said Asia only for her stomach to growl making her blush.

Naruto laughed. "Before we take you we may need to feel that stomach of yours. I'll take you to one of my favorite joints," said the young man as he began to walk over to his car.

Right as he reached his car he felt killing intent. Turning around he caught the right hand of Issei. Issei smirked at Naruto, before throwing out a kick with his left foot. Naruto saw this coming and released Issei, before jumping backwards. Issei got into a boxing stance and throw out several punches losing up his arms.

"That was a good one Issei-san. Had you not been generating so much killing intent I would be finished," taunted Naruto getting into his own stance.

"To bad. Guess I'll just have to beat you to a pulp then!" yelled Issei as he began trading blows with Naruto.

Asia looked at the two boys in shock as they began to fight. "Please stop fighting!" said Asia.

Issei turned his head and looked at Asia, before he began to blush. Issei would admit that he had never seen a girl as beautiful as Asia. Sure both Rias and Akeno were beautiful in their own rights, but this girl was different. She was so pure, everything about her screamed innocent little sister. Issei's favorite type! Naruto having gotten to into his little spar missed Asia's call and kneed Issei in the gut followed by a spinning uppercut! Issei was sent into the air, before landing on his back. Asia went over to Issei and began to check him over.

"Why did this boy attack you Naruto-san? Your so nice!" said Asia

Kurumu sighed. "It's complicated, but he is one of two boys that considers Naruto their rival," said Kurumu.

"Rival?" asked Asia as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Naruto smiled before he patted her head making Asia blush. "Your cute when your confused. A rival can be a friend that tries to best you in the things that you do together. Or it can be someone Hey Issei you alright?" asked Naruto.

Iseei sat up and rubbed his jaw. "That hit was harder then normal Naruto-san," said Issei.

"Your the one that wanted to have a rivalry like this," said Naruto dusting off his hands in annoyance. "You up for getting burgers? Kurumu and I are taking Asia-chan here to get some,"

"Sure," said Issei as he got into the Backseat with Asia and they drove off.

The next few hours flow by for the little group as they laughed and enjoyed showing Asia new things. Kurumu even got her a Modest-by her standards- two piece bathing suit. Before to long they drove to the church and dropped Asia off. The Church was in ill repair, but it was still more then capable of supporting surmises. When his car pulled up Standing their was a man.

Asia got out and walked up to the man. " _Hello Father,"_ said Asia switching back to Italian.

 _"Asia who are these kind stingers that helped up?"_ asked the father.

 _"I'm Naruto sir. This is my sister Kurumu and one of our Classmates Issei,"_ said Naruto in English as he bowed slightly.

 _"Nice to meet you Father Fredrick,"_ said Kurumu bowing.

 _"Hello sir," said Issei bowing._

The Father chuckled. " _Your English needs a bit of work my son. A pleasure to meet such nice young folk. I am Father Fredrick. The Church has posted me here in an attempt to restore this here cathedral to it's former glory,"_ said the Father.

 _"That's nice of them to try and restore the Church,_ " said Issei, even though every part of his body was telling him he needed to get away from the man before him.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat I have much to do. Father in heaven Protect these Children on their travails, and may you keep all wickedness away from them.

Issei flinched a a massive pain began to swell inside of his head. He gripped it as he stumbled backwards. The Father saw this and stopped his parys. Naruto and Kurumu held Issei up as the pain began to slowly fade.

 _"Are you alright son?_ " asked the Father.

 _"He's alright father. He forgot to take his medicne this morning. We'll take him home so he can get rest,"_ said Kurumu as Naruto put Issei into the back seat.

 _"Alright then. Go with god's grace,"_ said the Father as Issei flinched again. Naruto drove off with his foot to the gas. Once out of sight Fredrick turned to Asia. " _Do not go near them again Asia. They are dangours people,"_

 _"But father they helped me out and even treated me so kindly,_ " said Asia.

 _"And what possible reason would a Devil, a Succubus, and god only knows that create that other boy was, possible have to be nice to a nun if not to hurt her in the most vile of ways,"_ said Fredrick as he walked into the chruch.

 _"D-devil,"_ said Asia falling to her knees.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kurono Apartment**

 **time: 20 minutes later**

On the Drive back to the Apartment Issei had pasted out. Kurumu had called Rias and told her to meet them over at their apartment. After nearly 10 minutes of waiting Rias arrived with her Entire Peerage in tow. Akeno began to work on healing Issei after everyting that happened, but he was hosuing a lot of holy energy.

"Man my head hurts like hell," said Issei, slowly regaining concisness.

"That's because a powerful Priest was responsible for your blessing, even if he is a rouge," said Rias after hearing the whole story.

"A priest has that much power over you guys?" asked Kurumu.

"Not as much as you think. The blessing of God can give us a mean headache if done in passing. The powers of a Prist who's sent years honing his skills could channal that energy and effect us greatly. What did you say this Father's name was again?" asked Rias.

"He said his name was Fredrick and he was here on orders from the church to restore the one here," said Naruto.

"Not possible. While I don't personally have anything against God or the Vatican, having a church so close to a Devils Territory is asking for trouble. Besides The territory's that each of the three Factions are in charge of are well documented," said Rias.

"So the Fallen Angels I encountered the other day are here illegally huh?" asked Naruto

Rias and her entire Peerage looked at Narutp in shock. Kurumu narrowed her eyes at her Destined one. Naruto would normally keep things to himself if he thought they were a danger to Kurumu. Seeing as how he kept a fight with Fallen Angels secret, then he must have thought they were a threat to her.

"Why didn't you report this to me or Sona!?" asked Rias jumping to her feet anger clear in her blue eyes.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm not one of your brothers servants, I'm not one of your puppets, and I'm not obligated to tell you or Sona-san anything. The only reason I told you is because it's not my fight. Now if you and your peerage would kindly go," said Naruto.

"Now see here-," started Rias.

"Take Issei and get out of my house, before I make you!" yelled Kurumu going into full Succubi mode making Rias tense. "Naruto was kind enough to warn you about what is happening, now you've worn out your welcome!

"Rias... We should go," said Koneko looking at her friend/ {King}

Rias turned to her {Rook} with annoyance, but knew that Koneko was right. She knew that Naruto was a lot stronger then he let on. He was powerful and not someone easy to defeat. Rias didn't want to prevoke the duo anymore then she already had. Sighing in defeat she stood and walked to the door with the Rest of her Peerage in tow. Once they left, Kurumu's wings and tail retracted as she took a seat next to Naruto.

"Tired?" asked Naruto.

Kurumu looked at Naruto before pouncing on it.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Church**

 **Time: 1600**

Fredrick oversaw the Rouge Prists as they worked around the entire church fixing it up. He limped over to Campbell who was feeling up a female exorcist that was just moaning in pleasure. Fredrick found this disgusting. Yes he was excommunicated from the church, but that was because he refused a direct order from a bishop to kill a Devil they had captured. This was many years ago and Fredrick had come to terms with things since then. He still followed the teaching of god, but the creatre in front of him was a damn monster.

"Should you really be indulging in lust at this time Campbell?" asked Fredrick. "The Devils are onto you, Uzumaki-san has a lot of power, and The girls Life force might be to strong for the unbinding ritual,".

Campbell pulled his self away from the girl who was seemingly a mess of lust as something more then mortal took control of her lust. Campbell smirked as he gave The woman a smack to the ass! The girl got off her 'master's lap and got on her knees beside him. Campbell stood up and approached Fredrick.

"Your such a Prude Fredrick! Live a little! Get some pussy. Lord knows i'd rather not Die a virgin, unlike most of the dumb asses in heaven. Given half a chance I'd destroy Gabiral's beautiful body, driving her to embrace sin itself!" yelled Campbell.

"Don't flatter yourself. You may be old Campbell, but I'm still much stronger then I look," said Fredrick.

"Father! Lord Campbell!" yelled a uniformed Exorcist.

"What is it boy. The Father and I are in the middle of a discussion," said Campbell.

"The girl has left her room and is out in the city!" said the Exorcist.

"What!" yelled Campbell! "What happened to the guard who was suppose to guard her at all times!"

"My apologies. He allowed her out. We currently have him in one of the confessionals awaiting you," said the Exorcist.

"I'll do it," said Fredrick

"Your too soft on failures Father Fredrick," said Campbell annoyed at him.

Fredrick made a cross sign over his chest. "Mercy is something I still have Campbell. I am still a man of the cloth, even if I was disowned by the Vatican. You should send Raynare and the others out to get the girl," said The Father gripping his cane.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kurono Apartment**

 **Time: 2330**

Naruto sat on the couch playing COD:BO2, while Kurumu was reading a romance book with a glass of wine. Both wore wearing track suits without the jackets and Naruto in a orange muscle shirt, and Kurumu in a V-neck. After they left School they went to go and train. While it may not have seemed like it Kurumu was pretty powerful despite how most people would think. Yes she was young, but with a Mother like hers, she needed to be able to defend herself. Kurumu was adapt at french boxing and was even learning the basics of attack magic. Of course when Naruto and Kurumu fought together they attacked as a cohesive unit

A frantic knocking sounded on there door! Kurumu and Naruto looked at each other, before Naruto got up and opened the door. Standing there was Issei, Koneko, and Kiba.

"What do you three want?" asked Naruto annoyed at them.

"We need your help Naruto-san! Asia was taken by the fallen Angels! She's in danger!" yelled Issei.

Naruto looked at Kurumu who nodded. Naruto went to his closet and removed his grabbed his jacket, before also grabbing a pair of brass knuckles with runes on them. Naruto tossed them to Koneko. Koneko caught them and slipped them on.

"Nice. What do they do?" asked Koneko.

"They produce Shock waves. As a Rook your as far from Speed and Magic as possible. The Shock waves are Strong enough to kill if you hit someone at point blank range. You can even produce ranged attacks," said Kurumu making everyone look at her.

"Believe it or not Kurumu was the one who came up with the idea for them, I just created them," said Naruto as he pulled out his pistol and cocked it back. "Just so you are aware I have no desire to help you Devils, however Asia-san is in danger and I can not in good conciseness leave her to her fate

Kiba frowned hearing this. _"What is the Gap between Uzumaki-san and ourselves? How Strong is he truly if he can be so ready to fight when the others_

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Church**

 **Time: 1155**

Naruto pulled up to the church and got out of the car was summoning drawing his pistol.

"No need to play this quiet," Said Naruto. "No need to play this anyway but ours,"

Naruto leveled his Pistol and unloaded several bullets into the door making it glow. It was protected by runes. Naruto brought his hand up and gathered energy into it, before slamming a Rasengan into the door. Grinding could be heard as creaks appeared in the barrier before it shattered into pieces. Koneko ran up to the door and punched it obliterating it into pieces. The five people walked into the church and were greeted by two Rouge priests. Father Fredrick and Freed Selzen.

"You've come as I expected you to. I had hoped you would stay away from him. Now that you've arrived my duty as an exorcist compels me to pure you from this world. I task I take no pleasure in," said Fredrick picking up his cane and drawing a sword from it.

"HAHAHAHA! why not Fredrick!? We get to kill shitty Devils for fun and Angels we get to defile! Stop acting like a member of the Vatican already! They throw you away!" yelled Freed pulling out a Light Sword and Holy Eraser.

"Even So Freed I am still a man of the cloth," said Fredrick.

"Naruto-kun I got the Father," said Kurumu allowing her wings and tail to show.

I'll handle the crazy one," said Kiba.

"I'll help Yuuto-san," said Koneko.

"Alright then Issei stay back along with me," said Naruto.

Issei looked at Naruto as if he was crazy. "Why is that Naruto-san? Shouldn't we help them?" asked Issei.

"No. You and I need to go and save Asia. They are guarding the Alter meaning that the entrance is there," said Naruto pulling out his pistol.

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear as he and Naruto made a Break for the Alter Entrance. Just as they did So Koneko and Kiba forced Freed outside of the Church.

 **With Kurumu**

Kurumu struck with her claws at the Father only for him to parry her, and move to try and stab her, only for Kurumu to catch the blade in her hand. Kurumu gritted her teeth in pin as her hand started to burn. While Holy magic and relics could effect Succubi, they weren't as harmful as they were for Devils, but it still hurt like a bitch!

" **Infinite Illusions!** " whispered Kurumu as magic pulsed from her eyes into Fredrick's

Fredrick jumped back and sent holy energy into his eyes to stop the Illusions from taking hold. While he was able to stop them he felt something strong and leathery wrap around his neck. Kurumu began to spin like a top before throwing him into a Wall. Fredrick gritted his teeth in pain as he spit blood from his mouth and onto the stone as he attempted to stand up. Despite the holy energy in his vains and the amount of power he had he was still a regular human. His old age was showing if this girl could beat him down.

Kurumu jumped into the air and gathered energy into her hands as a pink/blue orb formed. She had started to learn the rasengan from Naruto, but it took to much energy from her and relied on close range combat. While Kurumu could do a bastardized version of it, it wouldn't hurt anyone. No she planned on doing something else.

" **Seductive death!"** yelled Kurumu launching the orb at Fredrick.

Fredrick stood up and turned his sword sideways to block the shot. The orb hit the Sword and shattered it on impact. Fredrick was hit in the Chest with the attack as he screamed in pain as his robes were torn

Fredrick stood up on shaking legs and pointed his broken sword at Kurumu. "I will not deny that you are strong. Had I been 20 years younger and not had a bad leg you would have probably died," said Fredrick.

Krumu walked up to him. In the moonlight she cast away her human clothes to be as naked as the say she was born only for those clothes to be replaced with demonic Succubi armor that covered her underboob, nipples, the tone center of her stomach, a armored thong with skirt attachments, and thigh high boots.

"Such a shame you never got to experience the pleasures of a woman. Your lucky I'm so kind and that you get to die by my strongest attack," said Kurumu taking his sword and throwing it away. **"Death By Pleasure!**

Fredrick felt something he had never felt in his lift. Pleasure as it coursed though his bone along with himself in various acts of sin with women of all kinds! From the blonde big breasts harlets, to the young and desirable forbidden fruits! He felt it all at different times and all at once! His heart couldn't take all this pleasure and before he knew it his heart stopped on it's own accord. The last thing he was was Kurumu's beauty. Kurumu took a small stick of Ruby Red lipstick and applied it to her lips, before she planted a kiss on the father's cheek.

"I'm sorry that you died without ever feeling a true woman's touch, but I still felt like giving you something to take to the afterlife," said Kurumu as she returned to her true clothes as she took a white table cloth and put it over the Father.

000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. That wraps up the First part of this. Have a happy new year.


	9. Fallen vs Titan pt 2

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona)

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hello everyone. Acoustic Ghost here and I'm bringing you another chapter.

Quick start note: so this isn't the entire original version of this chapter. My Wife grabbed my Laptop and picked it up. It corrupted all the Chapter data and I had to rewrite it from scratch. So it's a lot shorter then it originally was. I still hope you Enjoy it.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 10: Fallen Vs. Titan Pt 2**

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Church  
**

 **Time: 0000**

Naruto and Issei looked at the Campbell as the mad Fallen held the body of Asia in his arms with a cruel Grin on his face. Next to him was Raynare with a pair of green gems on her fingers. She looked conflicted. The Exorcists all stood before them with glowing swords. Naruto looked at the Fallen with gritted Teeth.

"Your to late boys!" laughed Campbell as he throw his head back. "I've already taken what I wanted from this girl you can have the scrapes!"

Campbell throw Asia at Issei and Naruto. Issei caught Asia and went to a knee. That was everyone's signal to attack. Naruto didn't hesitate and began to shot the exorcists as they got to close. Naruto stopped a sword with his gun and Kicked one that was close. The area they were fighting in was a narrow. It was a perfect place for a Wind attack. To bad the others were not smart enough to get out of the area.

Naruto held out his hand as a green orb of wind formed with four blades. "Issei Get ready to run! **Cyclone Crash!** " yelled Naruto throwing the Orb at Campbell.

The exorcists were caught up in it as they began to be chopped to pieces. Raynare and Campbell jumped into the area and flow though the winds. They were able to stop Naruto and Issei running out of the area before following them. Once in the main hall they saw they were the only ones. Once in the area Campbell Almost didn't see the bullet that would have hit him in the face had he not moved out of the way. Raynare wasn't as lucky and she was blasted out the Window followed by Issei.

Naruto and Campbell Stood across from each other. Naruto had already put his gun away and got into a stand. Campbell summoned his spear of light and charged at Naruto. Naruto pushed energy into his hands before punching the blade away and striking Campbell in the face. Campbell's eyes went wide, before he returned a downwards punch to Naruto. Naruto twisted with the punch and kicked Campball in the face. Campbell flow back before summoning two spears of light. He charged Naruto and began to cut and slash at him! Naruto was doing his best to duck and dodge the attacks. He jumped backwards getting distance from the man.

"What's wrong boy?" asked Campbell Grinning. "Are you afraid to fight boy?"

"No, but I feel that If I go to far i'll attract the wrong attention," Said Naruto as he gained his aura and his eyes turned blood red. " Let's go bitch!"

Naruto vanished as did Campbell as round two began.

Naruto blocked the attack crossing his arms, before flying after Campbell. Grabbing Him by his head he throw him into the ground, before unleashing a tornado of wind in the area. This destroyed several benches and kicked up dust. Campbell flow out of the bench and At Naruto with superficial wounds as he raised his left spear and slashed Naruto Across the Stomach! Naruto grit his teeth in anger more then pain as it healed. Holding his hand out he summoned a Staff that looked to be made of energy, as he blocked the follow up attack! Campbell smirked at the younger man, before twisting and putting his boots to Naruto's chest. Naruto went flying before landing next to a sitting Kurumu.

"How long do you intend to play with him naruto-kun?" asked kurumu crossing her legs.

Naruto laughed before sitting up. "Sorry Kurumu-chan. I was having to much fun with him," said Naruto

"Hey boy are you going to keep talking to that piece of ass while fighting me!?" asked Campbell appearing before Naruto and thrusting his spear at him.

Naruto caught the Spear before slowly standing. "I really need to learn how to finish a fight before it becomes a problem," said Naruto as he 'Hulked up' as Kurumu liked to Call it. "Let's Go Bitch!"

Naruto throw Campbell backwards with his attack making the man skid several feet! Campbell was shocked by the amount of power that he had now. Before He they could be considered evenly matched, but now... He was at least on Higher end of the Mid-teir Level Beings. Naruto vanished and appeared behind Campbell before smashing his fist into the man's head sending him into the ground. Naruto jumped into the Air and gathered energy into his hands. Kurumu throw up a barrier knowing that Naruto was about to do something reckless.

"Die! **Vortex Cannon!** " yelled Naruto unleashing all his titanic fury onto his opponent. A green beam of light surrounded by raging winds fell to the ground into on pure destruction.

Campbell yelled as he felt as if he was being torn apart by blades from the inside out! Only once had he ever faced something so powerful and that was more then a century ago! Once Naruto stopped the beam he reverted to his Second stage power before looking at the downed Campbell. In truth Naruto could have defeated him the second the fight started, but like his father and Brothers and sisters, he had a flare for the dramatics. Oh well. He began to make his way to Kurumu when he was hit with Killing Intent! Moving to the left He turned to look at Campbell who stared into the eyes of Naruto.

The Titan's eyes turned pure white as they narrowed for the final time. Throwing out his hand he cut Campbell in half using nothing but winds. The Fallen Angel's upper and lower half's were nothing but moving limbs as life left his body.

Naruto allowed his power to die down as the doors to the church opened and in walked Issei holding Asia's body, Rias, Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, and Gasper leading Milttelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare inside all bond by magic and looking a little worse for wear. Issei set Asia down near the Alter. Issei turned put two rings on her Fingers. Rias then went to revive Asia as a Devil. While Naruto had a problem with this he couldn't do anything seeing as He was still Neutral. Sure he liked Asia, but if he interfered in Rias's affairs then he would have to involve himself even further then he already did. The only reason he fought Campbell was because he was sure that Asia was dead.

"...ow what to do with you three?" asked Rias. "Personally I'd rather just hand you over to the Gegori and be done with you. However that leaves us looking soft to things like this,"

"Always thinking like it's chess huh Rias-sama. I say we kill them," said Akeno laughing a bit.

"I agree. We can't risk this again and a message needs to be sent that invasions like this are asking for trouble," said Kiba.

"Kill the birds," said Koneko in her cute monotone voice.

"Wait," said Naruto standing before the Three girls. "Hand them over to me and I'll take responsibility for them,"

Rias looked at Naruto. "Are you sure? Once you take responsibility for them I'm not responsible for what happens next," said Rias.

Naruto Looked at Kurumu who was already on the phone with her Mother. "You Devils are So arrogant. Your brother may be the leader of Devils, but I have nothing to do with Devil politics," Said Naruto as Kurumu hung up the phone.

Rias smiled at this. "Very well. I leave them in your capable hands," said Rias thinking of how she could spin this to her favor.

 **Location: Londan, England**

 **Place: Morrgain's Mansion**

 **Time: A day later**

Morrigan sat in her bed watching as the Lord of Devils Dressed in his armor and clothes. They had had this Arrangement for close to 200 years. She would be his- secret- voice on the council and in return she could call in favors as needed. The only favor she had asked for so far was to sample his power though lust filled nights. He failed to disappoint her and even brought others like that loli big boobed girl... Serafall. He also brought her Magic tomes from the Old Faction from time to time. Such good reads.

Morrigan got out of bed with little shame as she walked over to Sirzechs and gave him a kiss. "Incredible as always Sirzechs-sama. I always enjoy your company," said Morrigan.

Sirzechs smiled. "Of course. Your laying with the 7th Strongest being in existence," said Sirzeches before he left. (1)

Morrigan looked at the sun peaking over the horizon. 200 years was a long time to wait, but she didn't mind. After all Being the lover and Mistress to A king wasn't so bad. Being a Dark Lord would be better, and being the Succubi Queen would be great.

"All I need now is to put Naruto-kun under my control and I'll have the power for everything I want," said Morrigan laughing Morrigan as she went over to her moon pool.

Morrigan put her hand in the mirror as three figures appeared behind her. Since shadows covered them up it was nearly impossible to tell who they were.

"You called for us m'lady?" asked the central most figure.

"Yes. I have a job for my beautiful Call-girls," said Morrigan with a smirk.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kuoh Academy**

 **Time: 1600- A week after the Battle**

Rias looked over the conclusion of the report that she got from her brother and was quite livid at the results! Because it wasn't a direct attack and instead a 'scuffle' on the border of the territory it could be called nothing more then a misunderstanding. Because of this The Fallen Angels- and by extension Naruto- would not receive punishment. She had hoped that this would force Naruto to accept her as his 'master', but that was not going to happen. Not now at least.

"DAMNIT!" yelled Rias as she looked at her desk calendar.

A little over a month left before _**he**_ arrived. She needed to put plans into Action. She needed to hurry and get Naruto into her Peerage. Yes her Current Peerage could put up a fight, but with 4 pawns left over, a knight, and a rook, she was at a disadvantage. She still didn't know what kind of creature Naruto was, but the amount of power he had was undeniable. He would do so well under her rule. He could easily become a High class Devil in a year or two.

Speaking of Devils, Asia her new and admirably very cute servant, had easily fallen into the ORC and made friends with everyone. Many boys wanted to be her boyfriend, but that was quickly put a stop to as Naruto had claimed that she was his other little sister from their dead beat father. Issei was just doing them a favor and watching out for her while they looked for a bigger house. Rias had been quite amazed at how that little lie worked as all the boys quickly backed off.

Rubbing her forehead she turned back to her work. Even after an entire week the fallout from Freed's Rampage on her clients was getting around. Several people had opted out of long term contracts because of this, while others wanted some measure of protection from this happening again. Now all her clients had a magic circle that could be used to summon a 'guard dog' of sorts that would give them enough time to escape. Sona was also quite upset that things had gotten out of hand. That was just another headache to deal with.

Rias throw her head back as Akeno brought her tea. Rias took the tea with a small thank you as she looked out her window. There was a lot of things needing to be done and she couldn't afford to get lazy now.

 **Location: Unkowen**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: Unkown**

A man opened his eyes as he came out of his meditation. The man stood up and looked around the chamber that he used for his experiments. Nothing was special about it since he had built this Chamber in what humans referred to as 'Ancient' times, To him and his kin barely any time had gone by. Standing up the man appeared to be about 6 or 7 feet tall, long blonde hair that reached the middle of his back, white pants, and the rest of his body was bare. He summoned a platinum staff to himself before he used it to help himself stand up, before opening the door to the chambers.

"My Siblings have been busy in my 40 year absence,"

000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So that's the end of that. Like I said at the start this chapter was much longer, but after the corrupted data I had to do something. I'll make it up to you guys in the Next chapter.

A/N

1:I know everyone talks about the 10 Strongest Beings in existence and normally call them out in 'No Particular order', but if you have a List of 10 beings that means **10 beings,** not 10 to 15 with five rivaling in power. Below this is a list of the TEN strongest beings. And yes I did put Sirzechs at 7. Also this list will include those who are ALIVE, AWAKE, UNSEALED, and can claim a spot on the list.

1: Great Red

2: Ophis

3: Gaia

4: Zeus

5: Shiva

6: Odin

7:Sirzechs

8:Micheal

9: Azezal

10: Izunagi

11: The Dark Lords Tenmei Mikogami, Akasha Bloodriver, and Touhou fuhai (The Gate Keepers to the Top 10)


	10. The Calm

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hello everyone. Acoustic Ghost here and i'm brining you another chapter. So last Chapter, the Morrigan thing has a few people asking Questions and I'm hoping to Address them here.

Morrigan sleeping with Sirzechs and how she 'whored herself out'. Yes I did that and for a reason. I won't say why now, because Morrigan is going to get her own Arc in the future that completely beaches from the Anime/Manga. What's going to happen will pretty much cement the plans I have for the end of the story that ties into the ending of the last chapter.

But onto the 'Grayfia Hype Train' Everyone pretty much wants me to make her do what Sirzechs did and have her sleep with Naruto. It sounds fun, but I've read to many stories that are the common trend with Naruto either Stealing her, being a fake wife to Sirzechs, or Divorcing her for 'reasons'. I'm not knocking those kinds of Stories, but I want to find a different path.

With that out the way lets get creaking. Also there is a poll in my profile that's going to decide Ria's Fate. It closes Jan 22 2017.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 10: The Calm,**

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Kuruno Household**

 **Time: 1135 (two weeks later)**

Naruto awoke in Ageha's bed with said woman laying next to him. After not seeing her for nearly a month She had been quite aggressive when she took Naruto to her bed. She had drained him dry and currently if he wanted to even have sex he couldn't unless he was healed. Ageha had been so horny that she went into full Succubus mode.

Naruto got out of the bed and found a pair of paints. He opened the door to catch the smell of breakfast in the air. Walking down the stairs Naruto entreted the Kitchen and found Kalawarner in a maid's outfit cooking.

"Good Morning naruto-sama," said Kalawarner bowing to her 'master'

"morning," said Naruto taking a seat. "Were is Raynare and mel-chan? I haven't seen them since i got here"

"Not surprising since you were busy breaking the bed along with Ageha-sama. Raynare is currently sleeping. She was never much of a morning person. Ageha-sama got her a job working at the Club as a waitress. Melitet is currently in school since Ageha-sama won't allow her to to roam the streets as she pleases anymore," said Kalawarner putting the finishing touches on breakfast,

Ever since the end of the Battle with Campbell and Father Fredrick nearly 2 weeks ago, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Milttelt have been living with Ageha as their supervisor/ Mistress. They attended her every need and she kept them on a short leash. However this was a short term solution as Naruto was their master and they had to obey him above all things. Ageha had even managed to get the Gregori to leave them alone provided they didn't do anything in the name of the Fallen Angels.

"Tell me Kala-chan what is the story behind the Fallen Angels? All Anyone knows is that they fell from God's grace," said Naruto.

Kalawarner smiled. "There is no story Naruto-sama. I was originally an angel along with Raynare. We fell during the Heretic Wars," said Kalawarner taking a seat.

"Heritic Wars?" asked Naruto.

"Hai. The Heretic Wars happened right after the War of the Titans, but before the Great War. I think in Human timeline that would be the around the time of Jesus. It is one of the First major conflicts I remember. Raynare and I were barely old enough to be members of the choir, let alone fight in battle. Sometime after the war conflict arose between God and Devils. I fought in that war and nearly died several times. We pushed the old Satan Faction into a Stalemate that Lasted nearly 100 years. Soon Azazel and several others got fed up with this and We Split from Heaven. Once we settled on Earth the Great War happened. The War lasted a long time. Nearly 200 years. We were the first to pull out of the war since we couldn't repopulate unless we breed with humans or turned Angels. Milttelt is a child of our late friend and a human. That makes her a Fallen Angel, but puts pressure on her since Half-Breeds as they are often called are seen in a negative light since many think they weaken us as a whole," said kalawarner.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks for the information and the Coffee," said Naruto.

"Your Welcome Naruto-sama," said Kalawarner.

"If anyone is looking for me I'll be working on Ageha's car," said Naruto grabbing the keys to Ageha's 2001 dtop topFerrari spider.

"Hai Naruto-sama," said Kalawarner with a bow to her master.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Cake Shop**

 **Time: 1300**

Koneko took a bite of her cake as she looked over her homework as well as the weapon that Naruto had given her. So far she had been confused to the motives of Naruto and Kurumu. Koneko respected the mans power, but he was such a powerful male. Koneko would be remiss if she didn't say that her instincts were screaming at her to breed with a powerful male such as him. Unfortunately She hadn't come into her full maturity yet and wouldn't for another 2 years. When she reached said Age she would seek out the perfect mate to father her children. She would honestly be lying to herself if she didn't think that Naruto would be the perfect mate for her.

Sure she had considered Gaspsy and Yuuto, but both were out for different reasons. Yuuto was a loner with little interest in sex. Yuuto was strong, but his heart was fueled with a desire for revenge for his dead friends. That made him put everything else to the back of his mind, even Rias. Gaspy was just to girlry for her tastes. Gasper was more like a brother to her then a man that she could mate with. Yes he was powerful, but that was it. Naruto was another matter all together. His very presence was intoxicating and commanded respect.

Koneko was brought out of her thoughts as the seal on her hand light up. She signed at this. Great Someone was summoning her. It had better not be that Otaku nerd who wanted to be a princess or she would kill him. On second thought he might like that.

 **Location: Kouh**

 **place: Issolated park**

 **Time: Same as koneko**

Asia was having a hard time hiding her blush as she looked at a shirtless, sweating, and quite in shape, Issei as he worked on his fighting skills with TWO gauntlets. Yes Issei was now strong enough to summon, not only his initial gauntlet, but a gauntlet on his right hand as well. This was thanks to Naruto. Before Naruto came along Issei was just another soldier for Rias, but now he felt like he had something to strive for. To beat Naruto.

Issei knew that the gap between himself and Naruto was as vast as the worlds waters were deep, but he didn't care. He saw his goal in sight! Yes Issei had become good friends with the other boy over the last little while, but he felt that Naruto would make him stronger. Sure he resented Naruto for being a pretty boy, but that was really his only grip with him. Otherwise Naruto was a cool dude.

" **Issei, we need to talk," said Ddrig dragging Issei into his inner world.**

Issei looked around and saw the fire that was his burning heart and what could only be Ddrig's home. He looked up and saw the Great red dragon laying down on a pile of rocks. Issei went over to the rocks and took a seat.

"Hey partner. What did you need?" asked Issei sitting cross legged in front of the Red Dragon

" **It's about Naruto," said Ddrig.**

"Naruto? What about him?" asked Issei.

" **We both already know he's strong, but we don't know how much. The day he fought your group of friends he was holding back a lot. I could tell just by the way he was hitting us and aside from that Rias's girl your the most powerful member of that group," said the Red Dragon Emperor**

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Issei slightly pissed off at the massive Dragon.

" **Because I needed you humbled. You've fought several strays over the last year and you've gotten to be cocky in our power. Cocky will get you killed. The White one is awake and I'd rather not have my partner die, before he reaches his dreams," said Ddrig.**

"Understood Ddrig," said issei as he vanished.

 **Ddrig sighed. "You've got a lot to learn before your destined battle Issei. I hope your ready for a war," said Ddrig**

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Park**

 **Time: 1230**

Naruto parked the lipstick red convettable in the parking lot and sighed. The spider was in need of a tune up as well as needing new headlights. Popping the hood of the car Naruto looked at the running engine as it purred like a kitten. Sure to most they couldn't hear anything wrong, but thanks to naruto's Titan body he could hear the small things that humans would miss... like the knife that was flying at his head. Naruto turned and caught the knife just as a barrier went up. It was a throwing knife, mostly used by professional assassins. Throwing the knife away he looked around as he surrounded himself with energy. Normally he would lead with his pistol, but lately his enemies have been avoid his bullets with ease. So now he was going to need to start a fight a little different.

"You see that! I told you that that Knife was to easy!" yelled a girl. She had bob-cut black hair, dark red eyes, a smoking body with D-cup breasts, wearing succubi Armor. In her hand was a sword that was about 2 feet long and looked like it was designed for piercing attacks

"Shut up! This should have been easy! Her grace is going to be upset at us," said another girl. This one was smoking hot too rocking E maybe F cup sized breasts, only her hair was dark lavender that went down to her knees, her blue eyes were covered by a pair of glasses. In her hands were knifes

"Not if we finish this quickly she won't," came from the last girl. Easily she had the largest ass of the girls, shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, with a pike in her hands.

Naruto looked at the three girls and quickly came to realize that all three had Succubi auras about them. "I can already tell that your succubi just from your aura's alone. I know that your not from Ageha's Den, that much is for sure since I know every one from that Den. Who are your three?" asked Naruto

"I'm lily!" yelled The girl with pink hair swining her sword and doing flips.

"I'm Pera!" yelled the girl with the knives.

"And i'm Melinna!" yelled the final girl.

"Together we make up her grace's Call-girls! Yelled the three striking poses similar to the old 90's anime Sailor Moon.

 _Naruto sighed. "Great I'm fighting a bunch of foolish girls," thought Naruto_

The three girls charged at Naruto preparing to end this fight quickly. Well they were Half right about the fight ending quickly. With a punch to the gut Naruto rendered each of the girls unconscious. Naruto looked at them and sighed again. Now he'd have to take them to Ageha. Naruto went to Pera and was about to pick her up, before he had to once again jump back as a cloaked figure appeared between the girls. It was hard to tell what kind of person or creature it was. The cloaked figure opened their hand and made the girls vanish.

Naruto glared at the spot that they adorned before he made his way over to the car and started it up. Things were getting quite annoying.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kuruno home**

 **Time: 2345 (Thursday- 2 weeks later)**

Things had been quiet lately which for the Titan wasn't a bad thing. for Naruto quiet was good especially after those annoying succubi attacked him. Rias and her little Club hadn't bothered him to much, even at School. Kurumu was back with her mother and other Succubi training. She wouldn't be back until late tomorrow. Naruto was currently watching Youtube with nothing better to do when a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room. Getting off the couch Naruto prepared to fight whoever came though the circle only to see Rias standing there.

Naruto lowered his guard. "Rias? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Rias looked at Naruto dead in his eye and for the first time since meeting her Naruto was seeing beyond the overconfident young woman he had come to know as a simple daily annoyance. In her eyes he saw a girl who was currently vulnerable to everyone and everything. She collapsed in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun... please take my virginity," said Rias kissing Naruto.

Naruto was confused, as Ria's soft lips smashed into his own. Naruto wrapped his arms around Rias's back. Rias's hands found their way to Naruto's face as she pushed him onto the couch. As Naruto's hands made their way down Rias's body he stopped as he felt a tear fall onto his face. Opening his eyes Naruto looked at Rias and realized that she was crying! Naruto grabbed Ria's by her shoulders and pushed her off while holding her.

"What are you doing Rias?" asked Naruto.

Rias grit her teeth. "This is the only way!" yelled Rias.

"Only way for what?" asked Naruto.

"TO BE FREE!" yelled Rias as tears were now streaming down her face. "That's why I came after you and Kurumu the way I did! I knew you were strong and if I had your power I could be free! I could chose the person I wanted to be wither rather then just a political tool! Please! Please! Please!"

Soon the only thing that Naruto could hear was pain filled cries as she cried into his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her close to chest allowing the girl to cry. Naruto never held Rias for what felt like hours. Soon another magic circle appeared in the middle of the living room. Naruto pushed Rias behind him. Stepping out of the Circle was Grayfia.

"I'm glad I made it before you could do anything reckless Oju-sama," said Grayfia.

"Grayfia... Your here to take me home I take it?" asked Rias.

Grayfia closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Rias-chan, but I have no choice. It is my duty as the head maid of the Gremory clan and personal maid to Sirzechs-sama to make sure you don't do anything foolish," said Grayfia dropping her vintage as a maid and showing the softer side of her reserved personality.

"I understand. I'm sorry to have bothered you Naruto-kun," said Rias kissing Naruto's check.

As the two women vanished Naruto took a seat on his couch. Naruto sighed as he thought about Rias's words, maybe it was because he was surrounded by women for most of his life he had become weak to women's pain and Emotions. Rias's plight got to him.

"Great. Now I'm about to save the woman who wants to enslave me. What kind of idiot does that?" asked Naruto.

"An Idiot that I love," said Kurumu wrapping her amrs around Naruto.

"When did you come in Kurumu-chan?" asked Naruto.

"About the time Rias started to cry on your shoulder," said Kurumu.

"Your skills in stealth are becoming scary," laughed Naruto.

The blue haired Succubus smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment,"

"Tell me something Rumu-chan do you ever feel jealousy to the women I sleep with?" asked Naruto.

Kurumu smiled. "Sometimes, but i'm okay with it. I still feel bad about the time I raped and killed that man, when my lust became to much. I fear everyday that you may reject me for what I did. I was weak, allowing myself to fall and become a twisted one. But none of that matters now, because your my destined one and one day I will give you children sons and daughters, but for now do as you will and I will follow, because I love you," said Kurumu.

Naruto put a hand on Kurumu's hand. "Then forgive me because I'm about to do something really stupid Rumu-chan," said Naruto.

Kurumu put her head on Naruto's head. "I know, but i'll still follow your lead Ruto-kun," said Kurumu.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: ORC Clubroom**

 **time: 1600**

Rias sat on the couch, next to the man who would be her future husband if the elders had their way. Riser Phenex was as powerful as they came in the circles of Devils. He stood at 6'4" and looking like he was in his early 20's, blonde hair that was spiked backwards, and dark blue eyes, wearing a burgandy suit with the jacket undone, and the two two buttons on his white shirt undone showing his chest to the world, a gold lepel, and black dress shoes.

Akeno set tea down in front of Riser. He took the cup and took a sip. "Queen of Rias you make sublime tea. Once Rias and I are wed you'll have to serve it to me on a daily basis," said Riser.

Akeno hid the disgust well as she gave a short bow. "Your to kind Riser-sama," said Akeno before taking her place next to the other members of Rias's peerage.

"So Riser what are you doing here?" asked Rias.

"The Elder's feel that you have played games long enough and have asked me to retrieve you," said Riser as his hand began to creep up Rias's thigh and the hem of her Dress.

Rias got up and walked around the table. "I was under the impression that I had until I was finished with college to do as I please, before a marriage?" asked Rias.

"The Elders are pushing it forward. The need for Pure Bloods is great. A pure blood child born between our two families would be nearly unstoppable," said Riser.

"Pure-blood?" asked Asia.

"Unlike us, Rias and apparently Phenex-sama here are Pure blooded devils who come from one of the 72 pillars. That's about all I know," said Issei.

"Of course that's all you know. A lowly Devil such as yourself wouldn't understand at all," said Riser.

(The Rest happens like Canon and I'm a bit lazy at the moment to explain it. Lets fast forward to after Issei gets his but kicked by Mira)

Aisa and Gasper rushed over to Issei and helped him up as he gasped his stomach in pain. Issei growled at the Girl in the red Kimono. She felt about the same level as him. She was Just a **[Pawn]** , but she was so damn strong. Issei slowly rose to his feet and prepared to summon his boosted Gear, only to stop at the sudden rise in power

"Riser-sama!" warned Grayfia allowing her power to rise.

The Door was thrown open as Naruto and Kurumu walked in. All eyes turned to the pair as they looked around the room.

"What's with the spike in power Rias? I felt it all the way at my car," said Naruto

"Rias darling who is this ningan and the stunning creature with him?" asked Riser eyeing up Kurumu.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "My name is Kuruno Naruto, this is my sister Kuruno Kurumu. Techniqully I work for the Dark Lord Mikogami. Rias-san and Sona-san are my Allies," said Naruto. "I would kindly ask you to leave. I find you and your peerage to be disturbing the peace and it's making me uncomfortable,"

Riser smirked. "What a disrespectful Ningan you are. Well I suppose I can overlook that if you allow me to barrow your sister. I can almost feel the raw lust that is a succubus's nature on her soul.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before summoning his pistal and putting it to Riser's head. Before Naruto could pull the Trigger he stopped a sword strike from a woman who was dressed as a knight! Naruto turned his head to her before focusing his aura solely on her. The woman was blasted into the other members of the peerage knocking two Loli girls girls to the ground. Naruto focused back on Riser who was no longer amused. Riser stood up and throw out a punch. Naruto stopped the Punch with his pistol and fired three shots into his stomach only for him to heal instantly.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Grayfia getting between the Two.

Riser looked at Naruto with annoyance. "I was just going to challenge Rias-chan to a rating game and be done with it, but since your her ally I'll allow you to be part of her team," said Riser.

Naruto smirked. "Your going to regret that chose when i'm done with you Teriyaki," said Naruto staring down the much larger blond male.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's a Wrap. So yeah, the next chapter will probably be in a week or so. Nothing much to say on it really. I do have a little information on Succubi that I was going to put in it's own chapter, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you guys think about it?

Until Next time.


	11. The Storm pt 1

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hey Everyone Acoustic Ghost here and let me tell you of the Reason why there haven't been any lemons lately. One of my other Stories **Club Rose** is currently being targeted by Critics united. So until That mess is sorted out I'm going to be holding off on lemons.

Next the Poll is closed and Rias is to be redeemed.

Now time for some Fan Reviews

 **Thor94:** Yes Draigg is somewhat afraid of Naruto's Powers. He can feel them but he dosn't know what Naruto is.

 **Arc-Angel-of-Fire:** Garbage? Shit I didn't know my story sucked so bad! Seriously I don't get why I get some of the reviews I get.

 **Newbrotherhood:** It wouldn't be much of a story without the hero saying or doing something stupid now.

 **Dragonpony022:** Sorry man/woman. It ain't that kind of movie. Although like I said I want to build up the characters slowly.

And with that out of the way. oh wait.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 11: The Storm Pt 1**

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Kuruno home**

 **Time: 1200 (3 weeks before the rating game)**

Naruto sighed as he finished packing a backpack in his room. He currently wore forest camo pants, black shirt, a black jacket, and boots. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he walked into the living room to see Ageha smoking up a storm and Kurumu pacing back and forth.

"I don't like this Naruto. Not one bit," said Ageha stabbing out her cigarette. She was wearing a red leather mini skirt, and white tank top.

"Are you sure about this Naruto-kun?" asked Kurumu looking at her Destined one. She was currently Dressed up for a extended Training period with the Protectora including Gale and Miho.

"Unfortunately I am," said Naruto. "I've been relying on my titan powers more then I would like. I'm going to have to go and See... Him,"

"I don't like it. If it wasn't for his promise to not interfere in all matters mortal, he could easily defeat everyone, but the top 3 strongest beings and even then he could probably wipe the floor with them if he tried,"

"What do you expect to happen with the guy I'm about to deal with," said Naruto as he took a Talisman and opened a portal to another Layer.

"Be safe Naruto-kun," said Kurumu.

 _"Stay safe Naruto," thought Ageha closing her eyes._

 **Location: London**

 **Place: Morrigan's manor**

 **time: 0300**

Morrigan sat in her sitting room with a cup of tea as she was awaiting the arrival of her Agent. After that disaster of a kidnapping by her Call-girls she had to have them committed to the prison for Twisted ones after they failed. She had already fried their slutty little brains with an Overdose of her lust, so even if they could still think straight, the only thing on their minds now was getting screwed, Like that was hard to do considered that was about 70 percent of what a Succubus thought. (1)

"I need to get Ageha's Titan under thumb soon," said Ageha.

"Why do you need that Titan when you have us Mistress!?" asked a Voice as it entered her Study.

Morrigan turned to her personal butler, bodyguard, and one hell of a sex-pet, Zane. Zane was a Werewolf that she met and turned into a Pet. He stood at 6'2" with a muscular Build. His hair went to the middle of his back and his eyes were a startling amber. He wore a black and gray suit

She swirled her wine as she looked deeply into the glass. "If you want to go after him Zane that's fine, but do come back. I'd hate if anything happened to my favorite pet," said Morrigan as his

"I'll be taking a few of the Orcs with me," said Zane. "Why you keep those things around I'll never know,"

"Maybe it's because sometimes I feel like being gang-raped. Orcs's think they can hold me and I allow them to do so. Although I'm starting to think I need to eradicate half of them. The Human females I supplied them with have given birth to more then 40 orcs in the last 3 years. The Play pin is getting a bit full for my tastes," said Morrigan.

"I'll take care of it mi-lady," said Zane as his presence disappeared.

"He's getting better. I almost didn't see him move this time. Maybe he's strong enough to hold a Titan at their weakest now," said Morrigan as she poured her wine onto the floor, before a Incubi and a Succubi began to lick up the wine.

 **Location: Mountain range outside Kuoh**

 **Place: Gremory Summer manor**

 **Time: 1000**

Ria's jumped away from Akeno's thunder blast while aiming her own blast of Destruction at her long time friend. Akeno stopped the attack with a Electric Shield, before taking to the Sky! Rias jumped into the sky following after her. Rias was on top of Akeno throwing out a kick that Akeno flipped out of the way of the kick, before firing off a punch! The hit connected with Rias's face sending her flying.

" **Lighting Blitz!"** yelled Akeno as several bolts flow at Rias.

" **Destruction Aura!"** yelled Rias as a black red Aura became a circle around her stopping the attack

Rias and Akeno panted as they both looked at each other. Akeno put all her energy into her hand. Before flying at Rias with all her power. Rias did the same charging at Rias.

" **Lightning Fault/ Fist of Destruction!"** yelled Akeno and Rias respectively as the two attacks collided sending the two young women apart and into the dirt.

"Are you done Akeno?" asked Rias getting to shaky legs.

"N-not even close Rias," said Akeno.

Bot girls took one step and promptly fell over, out cold from their bout. All the On lookers laughed nervously as they went to help their leaders. They had been at the camp for about two days now. Rias had decided that instead of focusing on just their strengths they would also focus on their weaknesses. The start of the morning was dedicated to an all out spar. Lunch time was dedicated to discussing the training for the day. Each day was different, but one thing was the person that lead each session. Magic was lead by Akeno, Sword skills were lead by Kiba, and hand-to hand was lead by Koneko.

"It looks like they over did it again," said Issei picking up Rias and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hai that they did. Neither of them has any power left," said Gasper scanning the two girls with his eyes.

"Aisa is currently with Koneko-chan learning the basics of kick-boxing from Koneko," said Kiba picking up Akeno.

"Do you think we'll be fighting Naruto anytime soon?" asked Issei as the males began to make their way to the house.

"No. With the upcoming rating game we're going to be dedicated to training. Besides with Naruto-san and Kurumu-san acting as Stand in **[pawns]** we may just be able to pull out a win," said Kiba with a bit of trepidation.

"Maybe, but that Riser guy was strong and not just him... His peerage was strong to... and Sexy as hell!" smirked Issei.

"Maybe so, but don't let that distract you Issei," said Kiba with a frown on his face. "The armored female knight is stronger then she looks. I'd say that out of every member of Riser's group she's either the 4th or 5th Strongest,"

Issei gulped as did Gasper. Such Strong opponents were not to be trifled with. His stomach still hurt from that attack form a **[Pawn]** and the weakest member of Riser's peerage. They were in for a rough fight.

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

The Portal opened up and Naruto stepped out. The Second he was he had to jump back as two blades nearly took off his head. Looking around he saw the dark and clouded skies, the desolate lands littered with dead trees and a Castle in the Center of it all.

Looking up he saw two cloaked figures standing there. One was a woman and the other was a man. Both had white hair. The females hair went to the middle of her back, while the males was short and covered his right eye, both their eyes were red, wearing black reaper robes, with the females more like a dress with a slit up the side, and the male wearing skin tight pants. Both had Scythes in their hands

"Reapers, keepers of the eternal Balance," said Naruto looking at the creatures that worked as Death's messengers.

"How did you get here to this place?" asked the woman in a mono tone voice. "I don't sense Death's Blessing on you,"

"A Talisman given to me by the Master of Death," said Naruto looking at the pair before him.

"Why would the Master of Death Give you a Talisman?" asked the male.

"He saidhas something that belonged to my mother. I'm just here to take it back," said Naruto walking past the two Reapers only to stop and stop a scythe attack from the male. His hand glowing with his Titan power

"You presume that you can walk in the Valley of the Shadows as you please!" asked the male annoyance clear on his face. "Kia take a seat. This will only take a moment,"

The woman took a seat on a rock. "Hurry up Tod. We have to be in new York to take a few hundred people to sentencing," said Kia examining her nails.

Naruto throw Tod away before raising his hand. " **North Wind! Frozen!** " yelled Naruto Unleashing the Ice cold winds.

Tod looked at the wind, before spinning his scythe and taking the frosty bite out the winds. Cold was one of the aspects of death that didn't bother those who walked the edge of death all the time. Naruto stopped the attack and appeared before Tod and kicked him in his neck snapping it and sending him flying backwards! Hitting a tree Tod slumped down looking dead. Tod stood up and snapped his neck back in place. He flared his aura and took his scythe, before it began to chance form. Once the Scythe was done changing forms it was no longer a scythe, but a clawed gauntlet.

"Tod! That is to far!" yelled Kia standing up.

"Stay out of this sister! I'm going to obliterated his soul! Titan or not!" yelled Tod in annoyance. (2)

"So you know what I am huh?" asked Naruto smirking as he allowed his energy to flow.

"All servants of Death see Life before them and know everything," said Tod.

"Then I guess I don't need to hold back. For you I'll go all out," said Naruto as he Hulked up.

"Your a lot smaller then I thought a Titan would be," said Tod.

"Don't need to be big to beat you," said Naruto

Both men vanished and appeared in the center of a collision of fists that rocked the the world. Naruto slid backwards only to be grabbed by his shirt and slammed into the ground! Naruto groaned before he stopped the attack of Tod's gauntlet. Naruto then focused his energy into his right hand and created a blade of wind that he used to slash into Tod! Tod lost focus for a moment, before Naruto jumped into the air and held his head. Before throwing him into the ground. Hitting the ground with a thud Naruto began charging energy into an swirling ball of Energy.

" **WIND RASENGAN!"** yelled Naruto throwing the orb at Tod

Kia appeared over her brother, prepared to take up the fight as she began to push energy into her scythe. Before the orb was even halfway to the ground all the energy was being sucked out of it soon it was nothing, not even the end.

"Everything dies. Energy attacks are born for a moment, but even they die once they serve their purpose," came an Old voice.

Naruto, Tod, and Kia looked at the holder of the voice. He stood at a good 5'11" with a skinny appearance that would have fooled anyone not able to sense his massive power, long white hair pulled into a ponytail, a small trim bread, wearing a black suit with a cape over his shoulders. Sitting over his shoulder was a Twin bladed scythe with a curved handle that had runes scattered across it in an intricate pattern. The 'Original' Death Scythe and Death himself.

"Lord Death!" said Tod and Kia bowing to their master.

"Tod that was quite foolish of you to Challenge a Titan... Even if he's only half of a Titan," said Death, before turning to Naruto. "You must be Kushina's boy? She was suppose to marry an envoy of mine,"

"Save me the Bullshit Death. I'm here for my Mother's Scythe," said Naruto.

"Just getting a Scythe alone won't unlock your full power. Your Strong, but you can only handle 50 percent of your full Power. Even 51 percent is to much for you to handle. That's because of your Human Blood," said Death.

"What are you saying?" asked Naruto.

Death sighed in annoyance before taking a seat. "Like the other Primordial Beings, Time, Chaos, Order, and Fate I swore not to interfere in the affairs outside of my jurisdiction, despite what my children or descendants may do, But it's been so boring that I often find myself taking odd jobs in the human world to pass the time. (3)

"What are you saying?" asked Naruto eyeing Death like a Hawk

Death held out his right hand before summoning a staff into it. It was a good 6 feet long and a blood red coloring, floating above the staff by maybe a good 2 inches was a black orb. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw this weapon.

"Kaa-chan's scythe," said Naruto.

"No. your Scythe. You want your scythe then you have to take it," said Death making the Staff vanish before appearing in front of Naruto and hitting him in the chest and ripping out a orange Orb. "Without your Titan Powers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's a wrap people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm about to catch hell for keeping the fact that he has Reaping/Death powers hidden, but I did it for a reason. Your going to get a bit of a back story on this in a bit.

A/N

1: remember she is a Queen Succubus and quite powerful. Her and Ageha are tied in the same Rank. Remember that Ageha sits **IN FRONT** of the throne of the Empress.

2: Tod is Germen for Death, while Kia is an Anigram for a military term K.I.A or Killed in Action.

3:Deaths 'Kids' are the Death Gods scattered across the World.


	12. The Storm pt 2

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

What's up Everyone. Acoustic Ghost here and I got to say this right now. Aghea **does not** have Orcs! Ageha **does not** sell out her People! Ageha **does not** have a lover named Zane! I'm sorry guys, but I got a review from one of the fans who shall remain nameless. He/she crossed hairs and got Ageha's name Mixed up with Morrigan's. He/She pretty much told me 'fuck this fic!' Just wanted to clear that up a bit.

 **Dragonpony022** : I won't answer everything but I will tell you this. Naruto can Use 'Magic' independent of his Titan Form. His regular Magic mixes with his Titan Aura giving him the '25% form' when he stop using his pistol. His Titan form is Semi-linked to his human form. The Greek Gods will come into play, but not now.

 **Thor94:** Yes and No. He came for his Mother's Weapon, not training.

 **Toby860:** I said naruto was in the top 100, not because he is a Titan, but because he's Half a Titan.

 **Guest:** What is Kushina? I'll never tell XD!

 **Polaruspax:** Sorry. But with Everything I have going on in my life they are going to be a bit short. I'll try to get them between 4-5 K words a chapter, but no promises.

 **Eniox27:** YES! That was exactly what I was going for when I made Death. The Ultimate equalizer, the final Judge who cares for neither Station, nor Position. I don't know about the Hentai your talking about. I just thought I need someone to be Morrigan's right hand what better then a werewolf? and not a Twilight one either.

And with that said. Let's get started.

00000000000000000

 **Chapter 12: The Storm pt 2**

 **Location: The Dead Zone**

 **place: Forest of Death**

 **Time: unknown**

Naruto was in pain! This was the worst pain that he had never felt in his life! Falling to his hands and knees he began to return to his human form before looking up at death with a hard glare. Tod and Kia looked on with indifference. Death had the power to 'take' Life Force and souls, but this was not exclusive to those two things. Years upon years creatures of all walks of life had begged and pleaded with death to spare them. Sometimes he would, but not without price. After all with death there was always a price to pay.

"You bastard!" grunted out Naruto as he slowly got to his feet. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Death raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. The last person I took power from was a Zeus. And he was down for nearly 10 hours. And that was for claiming that Death held no jurisdiction over his fallen kin. He always was a temperamental little brat," said Death.

"So what am I suppose to do huh?" asked Naruto.

Death summoned another Scythe to his hand. It was a black shaft with a single blade head. "This is a 'Blank Slate'. A Scythe that hasn't been assigned to any Reaper or Shinigami. You might want to get looking for your Scythe. It's up in the Castle," said Death turning away from Naruto to walk away. "Oh by the way the Rookie Reapers are going to be coming after you. Try not to die kid,"

Death Vanished as Naruto grabbed the Scythe and spun it around and turned to Tod. Tod and Kia looked at each other before vanishing into the air. Both were Veteran Reapers who had been on call for close to 300 years. No, they would not be fighting.

Naruto took a seat on a tree. "damn. If they had attacked I would be dead right now," said Naruto before passing out.

 **Location: Outskirts of Advdity City**

 **Place: Protectora Training Grounds**

 **Time: 0600** (3 days after Kurumu arrives)

Kurumu stood in the Formation along with the other 1000 members of the Protectora that trained under Gail, Miho, and Ashfoul. Currently all Three of them were gone so in their place was the head Trainer of the Protectora.

The head trainer of the Protectora was a Succubi. She stood at 5'6" with just massive G-cup breasts and large hips, Long black hair pulled into a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a skin camo tight leotard, heeled boots, and a wooden Sword. This was Laya. A Arch Succubi.

"Break into your formations and began training! Group 1 magic training, Group 2 physical training, and Group 3 will work on combat training!

"Yes ma'am!" yelled the girls as they broke off into their groups.

Kurumu broke off into the Combat group and began to follow the moves of the other girls. So far she learned just how week she was. She could easily lift a ton, but compared to some of the stronger ones who could lift 5 to 10 ton's she was just weak. Even her barriars were a joke compared to the ones that members of the protectora could produce. She did'nt want to hold Naruto back anymore.

A hard hit to the face brought her back to reality.

"Keep your Mind on your opponent girl! If this was a real battle you'd be dead already!" yelled the CQC trainer.

"Yes ma'am!" yelled Kurumu getting up and getting back into a stance.

It was going to be a long 3 weeks. Kurumu hoped Naruto was having a better time then she was.

 **Location: Tokyo**

 **Place: Den of Sin- Ageha's office**

 **Time: 0200**

Ageha sighed in annoyance as she finished the last of her paperwork for the night. Even though Most of the women didn't have to pay Rent since they lived in an Apartment owned by the Council of five, they still had bills to pay. The Club was in full swing at the moment and Ageha Wouldn't have it any other way. Ageha looked at the picture of herself with her best friend and sister in all but blood and couldn't help but think back to her High School days.

 _Flashback._

 _Ageha walked out of the boys bathroom licking her lips as she adjusted her skirt and shirt. While fixing her hair that was in disory after her little romp with the Fut-ball ace. He didn't have the biggest dick around, but his stamina was amazing. Despite her young age, she was already a Master Succubi in terms of raw power and skill alone. Oh how she loved being a Succubi. She looked like a damn Supermodel, she couldn't contract human diseases and her pussy lips were always tight and sensitive. Not to mention that she could pull any male she wanted and wipe their memories later. It was a win-win_

" _Don't you have any shame Kuruno-san?" came a voice not to far away._

 _Ageha turned and smiled at her friend. Her Frend was quite the beauty. The young woman was the Same age as Ageha- about 16 at the Time if Ageha remembered correctly- standing at 5'2" with a killer body thanks to her kendo/Miko training, silken red hair that ran to te middle of her back, violet eyes that showed a bit annoyance, wearing the blue skirt, and black shirt of the school._

" _If you weren't such a prude, then maybe you'd enjoy the finer tastes of the world Kushina-chan," said Ageha putting her arm around Kushina._

 _Kushina grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "First of all It Uzumaki-san to you," said Kushina letting the girl go. "Second what have I told you about touching me when you've had sex? Your still a Demon by Miko standards and I'd hate to exorcise you,"_

 _Ageha smirked before raising her hand and unleashing a wave of pink energy. Kushina saw it coming and went to move, but couldn't as two purple tentacles kept her feet in place. The Spell hit Kushina full force! Kushina gasped as her core became hot and she felt a need she had known only a few times in her short life. The tentacles vanished as Kushina went to her knees and put her hands over her crouch, but her wetness was easy to see as the floor became wet._

 _Kushina glared at Ageha. "What did you do to me Ageha!?" exclaimed Kushina in both anger and arousal._

 _The red haired Miko gasped as Ageha kissed her and began to fondle Kushina's more_ _then impressive C-cup breasts. Ageha had already placed a barrier around them so others wouldn't notice. Kushina moaned as she tasted the remaining semen on Ageha's tongue as she forced it into her mouth. Ageha broke the kiss leaving a rope of saliva connecting them. Ageha looked into Kushina's eyes._

" _You should know better Kushina-chan. All i did was hit you with a Raw Lust spell. Currently your hornier then a cat in heat," said Ageha before taking Kushina's thong and pocketing it. "I'll give these back later for now enjoy yourself Ku-shi-na-chan,"_

 _Ageha made sure to put a barrier around Kushina and allow Kushina to indulge in the more lustful aspects of being a human. As Aghea left Kushina's fingers dipped into her pussy to do anything to get release! Kushina fell over on her back, legs in the air, her jucies leaking like a busted pipe.  
_

" _DAMN YOU AGEHA!" yelled Kushina after coming for the first time in what would be a 2 hour lust frenzy._

 _Flashback end_

Ageha smiled at the thought of the memory. Kushina had tracked her down later and beat the hell out of her. After that they had become good friends over the course of the next 10 years.

"I miss you Kushina-chan. You would be so proud of Naruto-kun if you could see him today.

 **Location: Somewhere in South Amarica**

 **place Rural-succubus/inccubus- Village**

 **Time: Night Time**

Fires spread around the village. Many members of the Protectora lay dead. Succubi of all ages were currently servicing the orcs with their bodies male and female orcs alike enjoyed the supple flesh of the members of the race of lust. Screams could be heard as the Orcs unloaded their seed into the females, and Female Orcs rode males to completion. Had it not been such a terrifying site it would be beautiful.

Orcs were a Class B threat as designated by the Factions. They were Rouge monsters that trutly served no one. If someone was able to bind an Orc Clan to their will, then they had an Army of that could reproduce their numbers quickly. Most Orcs grew quickly. Within a month of birth they were fully Grown and could live up to 100 years. The only reason they were ranked as a Class B threat was because there hasn't been a clan to fully lead the Orc race in several thousand Years or from the Middle Earth realm (1)

Zane sat not far away, not really caring about the carnage that they caused. His mission was honestly canceled thanks to the simple fact that 'he' was not in the Earth plane. This annoyed the Wolf quite a bit, and now he needed to take his anger out on something... or looked at the woman on her knees that was glaring at him. She was a beauty and his instincts to breed were screaming at him to impregnate this woman. However he only had eyes for his lady. He put his hand on her head and unzipped his pants.

"Might as well enjoy this little slut, before I kill her," said Zane smirking the entire time.

Three days later nothing but ruins and broken soiled bodies remained.

 **Location: Death's Zone**

 **Place: Forest**

 **Time: 36 hours later (from when Naruto passed out)**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Despite the heat and the blinding white orb in the sky it was still dark. Getting yo his feet Naruto felt for his magic. He was able to summon an Aura and still feel his Wind abilities, but that was as far as he could get. He maybe had enough mana for 3 small Rasengans and multiple other attacks. Picking up the Scythe he gave it a test Swing before running thought combos that felt a bit more natural.

Turning to the Castle Naruto began to run though the winding path his goal clear. After nearly an hour of running, he realized that the castle was much further away then he realized. He stopped when he came near a stream. He was thirsty after running for so long and he needed a drink of water. He put his hands near the water.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you!" came a delightfully cheery voice.

Naruto looked above him and saw that the voice belonged to a Young woman. She stood at 5'8" With C-cup breasts with long blue hair pulled up into a ponytail that was held up by a red ribbon and purple eyes. but at the end of the series her ponytail and bangs have grown a bit longer. She is usually clad in a light-pink kimono with a white obi sash when on duty. She was sitting on an oar.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto letting the water fall from his hands.

The girl got off the oar and gave a polite bow and a wink. "My name is Botan. I'm a fairywoman and navigator of the River Styx. I'm also a non-combat reaper," said Botan with a firnedly smile (2)

"What the hell is that?" asked Naruto.

"It means I don't fight," said Botan.

Naruto nodded. "Why did you stop me from drinking?" asked Naruto.

"That water runs from the River Of Forgetfulness. One sip and you'll forget everything about yourself," said Botan as

Naruto looked at the water and blanced. If it wasn't for the young woman he would probably have even forgotten his reason for coming here. Naruto turned back to her body. Had he not been in such a rush he would have loved to rock her body. Lifting the Scythe he began to make his way to the castle. Botan following close behind. The two stuck up a conversation with Botan even leading him to a 'clean' river allowing him to drink. Naruto got along well with the reaper girl. She was just like him.

A few hours later Naruto stopped as he looked around. He throw out his hand and cut down several trees as a robed figure jumped out. Lowering the hood Naruto met with a woman who had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, large G-cup breasts, wearing a black robe that showed the valley between her breasts and seemed to be a mini-skirt, black heels and a Katana

"Shinigami apprentice Fuko," said Botan looking almost pale.

The woman smiled. "Hello Botan. I see you finally found yourself a man. Although his power is lack luster at best," said Fuko smiling. "10 out of 10, but not my type,"

"to bad I would have shown you the night of your life.

"Be careful Naruto Fuko is one of the Strongest Shinigami apprentices ever, even by Elite standards," said Botan

Naruto vanished and appeared behind her slashing at her head! Fuko stopped the Scythe with just her hand. Naruto's eyes widened, before he throw out a kick. Taking her still sheathed katana she blocked the kick. Naruto jumped away and put his hand out, before firing air bullets at the blonde Shinigami apprentice. Fuko smirked before unsheathing her sword and cutting the energy out of the bullets as her Katana began to glow. Raising her Katana she slashed at Naruto unleashing the energy at him! Naruto took the Scythe and blocked the attack only to be pushed backwards. Naruto stopped and threw the Energy into the air. Fuko appeared before Naruto with two fingers and stuck Naruto in the air.

" **Death touch!"** yelled Fuko.

Naruto felt his arm break. Naruto grit his teeth as he focused his energy into area and slowly healed. Normally his titan energy would heal him in an instant, but with Death taking his power his rapid fire healing it was halved. Naruto landed on the ground and swung the scythe.

" **Cleaving Winds!"** yelled Naruto unleashing a single swirling blade of wind.

Fuko raised her sword stopping the blade. The winds grinded against the blade, before throwing them off to the side and destroyed several trees. She charged Naruto and began a number of clashes with Naruto. Disconnecting the two blades both Naruto and Fuko jumped away from each other.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" asked Fuko sheathing her sword.

"Not even close," said Naruto charging only to be kicked by Fuko.

"What a weak boy you are. If you knew how to use the death arts you might be a challenge for me," said Fuko.

"Death Arts?" asked Naruto.

"We Shinigami, Ferrymen, and Grim Reapers are more then just the shepards of the Dead. We also have a responsibility to keep the balance of Life and Death by killing sprits that devor Souls Wraths and Shadows. For that alone we needed to create our own style of combat to fight with the likes of the Big factions like the Devils, Angels, and Fallen. That being the Case the Death Arts were created. Magic, Sword, Hand-to-hand, Speed, Support, Healing and Mind. Each Death Art has 7 levels of power to Master and only Lord Death has Mastered all 7 levels of Each. I myself am only a level 4 in Sword, while a level 3 Hand-to-hand and Magic," said Fuko. (3)

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this. If he was having this much trouble with a lower ranking Shinigami, then what would the upper level members do to him. Naruto began to trimble for the second time in his life! This was a blow to his pride.

" _If I can't overcome someone this weak...,"_ thought Naruto.

" _ **You think to much buddy," came a voice in the back of his head.**_

Naruto was brought into Darkness where he was face to face with another Naruto, only this one was wearing a reapers robe and had red hair.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

" **I guess you can call me your other half or rather a third of your self partner," said The figure**

"A third?" asked Naruto.

 **The figure smiled. "That's a bit more complicated and I don't feel like explaining it at the moment. Lets just say the other guy was blocking me from reaching you. All you need to know is that you can use that Scythe to it's full potential for a minute since it's not your scythe. Once you get the real thing from Death we should be able to do some serious damage, not even counting what will happen when the other guy comes back. Now Hurry up and beat this woman," said the figure as the world returned to Naruto.**

Naruto held out the Scythe and focused his magic into it as he did the Green energy of his Wind magic took on a dark tint around the edge. "Arise from the depths of my soul.!Come forward my **Death Scythe FUJIN**!" yelled Naruto as the Scythe began to chance forms. The entire thing glowed as it began to take shape. It shrunk down into a blade form. It was a single edged jian-style sword with a green Blade. The hilt of the sword was 12 inches long with the blade being 23 inches long.

Fuko's eyes widened seeing this! " **Death Art of the Blade: Stage 1**!? how can this be! Your a Human!" yelled Fuko.

"I'm just that damn good! **Howling winds!"** Yelled Naruto vanishing and reappearing behind her as the blade reverted back to the Scythe form as several slashes appeared on Fuko's body.

Fuko fell to the ground out cold as Naruto regained his breath. "Damn... That was one hell of a power boost," said Naruto as he passed out

Botan bent down looking at Naruto, before holding out her hand. " **Death Art of healing: Stage 6 Energy renewal** ," said Botan as a healing light filled Naruto with Energy. He would be tired after he awoke.

"I hope your ready Naruto. You got a long fight ahead of you," said Botan.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So this chapter is done. And I'm going to tell you all right now that the Next chapter is the Rating game. I've never been Big on doing training Arcs. Before it gets asked no 'Fujin' is not a Zanpakto. So the next chapter starts the battle with Riser. I know it's seems a bit rushed, but i'd rather not spend an entire chapter explaining Naruto and Kurumu training. Also as you can See Ageha acted on her Succubi nature when she was younger. I'll get more into Ageha's and Kushina's shared past later.

Let me know what you think Acoustic Ghost out.

A/n

1: The middle Earth from things like Game of Thrones, Lord of the rings. It's it's own Diminson. Same goes for the Jade Empire/Middle Kingdom, and Valhalla. They'll get mentions, but not true arcs. Also I do not own them

2: Botan is from Yu Yu Hakusho which I do not own.

3: Don't get the Death Art mixed up with BLEACH releated attacks which for the life of me I can't remember at the moment.

Spices Profile: Succubus

 **Race:** Succubi

 **Leader:** Lilith (Empress/ the First Succubus, deceased), Council of 5 (the current ruling body.)

 **Class:** Monsters

 **Threat Level:** High A, Low S

 **Numbers:** 50,000 (Declared an Endangered race by Kyoto, The Dark Lords, and Devils)

 **Diet:** Sexual Energy and Human foods

 **Army:** The Protertora is more along the lines of a police force. Lead by -the only- Incubi-King Ashford they are the warriors of the Succubi/incubi race. Each of them can be declared a A-ranked fighter in the Monster World. Their main role in the Succubus community is to track down and contain potential Twisted ones and eliminate those who have become twisted.

 **Traits:** Leather bat like wings, 6 inch long claws, horns, tails that can lift up a 3 tons, even while in flight

 **Powers:** Illusion bashed magic, dream based magic, lust based magic, other worldly beauty (also known as the most sinful creatures of lust, even more so then devils), superhuman strength

 **Armor:** The armor of a Succubus enhances a Succubi's abilities 10 fold. While it may not seem like it many people have natural resistance to the Illusion Magic of a Succubus and this will make a Succubi need her armor to either fight or seduce.

 **Strengths:** super human strength, claws that can slash though steel, tails

Succubi and Incubi are a Race that has existed for as long as humans have roamed the world. Living along side them in the Monster world, They are one of the 10 original A Class Monsters that existed before Holy and Demonic beings became regulars on earth. Succubi have had a rivalry with Mages and hero's for several years.

 **Weaknesses:** They have no true weakness, however they do have a problem where if they decline to have sex for too long their lust will Boil over and turn them into Twisted Versions of themselves. This Disease can affect even those who have Destined ones. There is no sure fire way to stop the Disease from happening. Those with Destined one have a higher chance to not contract the Disease.


	13. Eye of the Storm pt 1

**Cat:** Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

 **Title:** The Succubi Protector

 **Pairing:** Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

 **Summary** : Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are Lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot and DARK

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hey everyone Acoustic Ghost here. Wow this last Chapter got some heat for the things that got wrote. A lot of people had something to say about what I wrote. Sorry for the Late update. I got a bit busy this week and the dictionary/spelling checker on my writing software is messing up.

 **Banjo the Fox:** No I'm not obsessed with rape. I'm just not a fan of Naruto riding in like a god damn White Knight every time a female is going to get raped or something terrible happens! We might have to make a meme for it, it happens in fiction so much. I'm pretty sure that somewhere in the top of my normal opening for this story it says it's **DARK**.

 **Thor94:** Yeah Ageha was like that back in the day.

 **I love Inyouchu Anime:** Sorry to tell you but it's the truth. I don't make a habit of lying. When I was thinking of the **Death Arts** I was going over the various forms of Combat that is Seen in Anime. The Scythe/True form thing is something like that. No they don't have Bankai! They are just awakened weapons.

 **Guest:** I have a reason for Morrigan's Madness.

 **DragonPony022:** Ask and you shall receive. Well I can't say what will or won't happen.

 **Lou Cifer:** Thanks. I'll address what I can. Your right Naruto isn't owned by Ageha, but he feels indebted to her for practically saving his life. Making Naruto a Titan was based off the chose that I've never seen Naruto in any story as a Titan. I don't read God of War, Marvel, or Percy Jackson so I didn't know that. Naruto is still in the top 100 maybe in the top 50 now.

I'm not using Cannon Naruto as a base here for Powers. In Canon yes he would wreak everyone including the top 10. I'm on the fence about Grayfia since it needs a big set up to be done right. As far as the Village goes, that happened because most of if not all the village were regular Succubi, nothing specal about them. Aside from the few Protectora that is.

I hope that answers a few questions I hope you enjoy this chapter now lets get creaking.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 13: Eye of the Storm pt 1**

 **Location: Advdity City  
**

 **place: Empress Chambers**

 **time: A week after the attack on the Succubi Village**

Morrigan, Reina, Twiska, Eve, and Ashfaul were all in attendance for this Emergency meeting. Ashfaul was currently very pissed off. The energy radiating off of him was so intense that the Coucil had to ban anyone not Arch Level from the Chambers.

"Ashfaul please calm yourself," said Train from Eve's side. As her Destined one and bodyguard he was at her side at all time. "Or do I have to deliver a case of bad luck,"

Ashfaul glared at Train with hate in his eyes. " What did you say Black Cat!? Aside from the 2 or 3 PREGNANT survivors! We just lost a village of no less then 200 Succubi and Incubi. 30 of which were Protectora members! Of course I'm upset!"

"Calm yourself Ashfaul. It was something unexpected. We had no way of knowing what would happen," said Morrigan with a bit of annoyance.

"What are we to do. We have over 100 villages, and several hundred Dens scattered around the world. We don't have enough Protectora members to protect them all and guard the Prison," said Twikisa.

"We have to sure up our forces for one. We also might need to close off our communities to those not of our race," said Eve biting her lip. It was a drastic Step considering that half a Succubi's diet was Sexual energy, but it was something that needed to happen.

"I think it's time to address the 200 year old elephant in the room. Maybe it's time to consider pushing for mandatory births," said Reina closing her eyes.

Everyone turned to their 'leader' with shocked expressions on their faces. It had been talked about several times over the years, but had never implemented it due to the fact that Most Succubi only wanted to mate with their Destined ones, if not spend the rest of their lives having sex.

"Reina... Are you even listening to yourself?" asked Eve shocked that her friend and person she trusted most on the council would declare such a thing.

"Eve i'm sorry, but between those locked up and the Twisted ones on the loose we must take measurements to protect our people. However since this is a council we will put it to a Vote. By the end of this meeting we will know what our next course of action will be regarding the Succubi and Incubi as a race," said Reina.

 **location: Kuoh**

 **place: Kuruno Household**

 **time: 1630 (3 days before Rating game)**

Naruto stepped out of the portal and looked around his living room. Rias's group were there as was Kurumu. Kurumu jumped off the couch and ran up to Naruto kissing him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kurumu and hugged her tightly! How he missed the young woman in his arms. Three weeks was a long fucking time to not see someone you loved. Kurumu pulled back and smiled.

"I'm home Rumu-chan," said Naruto putting her down.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun," said Kurumu blushing.

"Welcome back Naruto-san," said Rias standing up.

Naruto let go of Kurumu before turning to Rias. "Hello Rias, What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Rias came here to talk about plans for the Rating games," said Kurumu looking at Rias.

"Correct we got the information from the Rating Games Commission. We have 3 days before the Games starts and I've looked at all the information that needs to be looked at.

I've compiled a strategy that will allow us to clam victory," said Rias.

"Tell me what your thinking," said Naruto.

Rias nodded to Akeno who pulled out a Map Crystal making a 3-D map. Allowing it to float into the air in the center of the room. Koneko dimmed the lights allowing a massive field to be seen. It looked like it was a modal of Kuoh Academy.

"The hell?" asked Naruto.

"It's a projection Cube. A common thing in Devil Technology," said Kiba.

The first time they showed it to me I thought I was going nuts," said Issei

"The RGC have decided to give us home field advantage since Riser is a seasoned pro in Rating games," said Rias tossing Naruto a File.

Naruto caught the file and began to read it. "8 Victories, 2 losses... His Queen has 30 confirmed 'Kills', while his Rook Xuelan is as Strong as his Queen and even uses fire magic to enhance her attacks damn. An Armored Knight that is said to be one of the best swordswomen in recent years. Mira is the newest member of his peerage, but is still the most skilled among the pawns, despite being weak. I can see why you want to prepare. Aside from his Queen, Rook with Flames, and armored Knight, the rest are pretty run of the mill for a Devil," said Naruto closing the file.

"The two losses were for favors for services rendered to the clan in the past. Basically Riser has Never lost a rating game. I figure the best way to deal with them is to allow Issei, koneko, and Kiba deal with the Pawns and Rooks. Gasper and Asia will stay by my side as Support, while Akeno sets up for her Area killers," said Rias.

"Your underestimating your opponent Rias. Four of Riser's people are powerful as all hell," said Naruto.

"So what are you suggesting Naruto-san?" asked Akeno.

"Kiba needes to deal with the Knights no questions about it. Issei and Koneko can handle the Left over Rook and Pawns. The Bishops should be with him unless he's stupid and sends them into the battle. Kurumu can take out Xuelan no problem. I'll deal with his Queen as soon as the game starts. 30 kill sover her entire rating game career and your leaving her unchecked. She needs to die as soon as we start the game or she will be a problem," said Naruto

"I couldn't agree more," said Rias glad that he was able to correct the flaws in her little plan.

"So how will we enter the game? We're not exactly devils," said Kurumu.

"With these," said Akeno holding up a black Pawn. "Your not the first ally to a Devil to enter a rating game, but the political ramifications run a lot deeper. A black pawn makes you a 'Temporary' Devil. This lasts as long as the King piece it's connected to doesn't 'Die' or surrender in the rating Game,"

Naruto and Kurumu both grabbed a piece, before taking a seat and began to go over everything else with the Rating Game.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **place: Kurono Home**

 **time: 0000 (a day before the game)**

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto lay in his shared bed with Kurumu looking at his phone. He had a few emails that he couldn't respond to in the Dead Zone, but he was taking care of it now. Still for only being there for 3 weeks he got significantly stronger... and the interworld number of bombshell like Botan.

Looking up from his phone he saw Kurumu walk into the room in nothing but a pink nightie. Setting the phone down Naruto looked at kurumu as she climbed into the bed and up to Naruto. Kurumu began to kiss Naruto on the lips. A hungry kiss that showed their need for each other. Words were not needed between the two lovers. Naruto pulled away first and looked into Kurumu's eyes as his hand reached up and caressed her soft cheek. Kurumu melted into the Kiss.

"Let me please you Kurumu-chan," said Naruto as he kissed her neck laying her down on the bed while rubbing her pussy lips. Kurumu gasped in pleasure as he was biting her neck, and giving her pleasure in ways that she only dreamed of. Naruto kissed his way down and started to suck and nibble on her collarbone while his hands made their way to her breasts. He began to fondle her left breast while nibbling on her nipple.

"Oh kami-sama!" moaned Kurumu as she gripped her covers in pleasure! She was on the verge of her first orgasm of the night if her lover kept this up.

Naruto stopped as he smiled at her. "How was that Kurumu?" asked Naruto

"You didn't have to stop Naruto-kun. I was so close," panted Kurumu as she frowned at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "I intend to make love to you for the next few hours," said Naruto

Naruto flipped them over so that Kurumu was on top. Kurumu lined up her slick and dripping wet pussy with his cock. She slowly lowered herself onto his cock with a gasp as she finally came with a powerful orgasm, clamping down on Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth with how tight she was.

After her orgasm subsided Kurumu put her hands on Naruto's chest as she slowly began to lift herself up and down on his cock as Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust upwards to meet her dropping body. She wanted to enjoy the look in Naruto's eyes, the eyes that were on her and her alone for the night, Just looking into his eyes was making her hot! Kurumu was soon crying in pleasure as she finally felt the feel on a man inside her after so long. Naruto stood up while gripping Kurumu by her ass and began to thrust into her as he pushed her onto other wall. Soon it became a haze a sweat, pleasure and one powerful orgasm after another in Kurumu's mind.

Naruto soon felt himself close to cumming, and as he was about to brust he pulled out and sprayed Tsunami's stomach and breasts with his seed. Rarely did Naruto pull out of Kurumu, but when he did it was so that he could watch her as she gathered the cum band even sucked on her own massive breasts! Naruto loved the site of Kurumu when she did this! He wanted to Fuck her even more then he already did. Kurumu's finger found their way to her honeypot, while Naruto stroked his dick. Both were enjoying the show the other was putting on and only made them hotter. Naruto growled as it became to much for him, just stroking himself!

Naruto pushed Kurumu to the bed after a few minutes of teasing Naruto lined himself up with Saeko and thrust into her in one go! Kurumu's back arced in pure unrestricted pleasure no one but, Naruto filled her like this! To Naruto Kurumu was as tight as a glove around his cock and he loved it! Naruto pulled back and started to thrust into Kurumu hard and fast! The blue haired succubui screamed out with each thrust as she wrapped her legs around his waist as sat up, throwing her arms around his back! With all the pleasure she was receiving she couldn't maintain her human form, as her wings, claws, horns, and tail revealed themselves. Every time she felt him enter her it was always like their first time together. Strong, passionate, loving.

"Faster! Faster! FUCK!" yelled Kurumu throwing her head back, as her eyes rolled into her head with drool on the sides of her mouth

Naruto smirked as he felt his lover tighten around his dick as she came all over him! Kurumu fell back on the bed as Naruto lifted her leg over his shoulder and started to thrust into her again! It wasn't to long after that that Naruto let loose inside of Kurumu painting the inside of her pussy white with his seed. Kurumu moaned at the feeling of being so full of her lovers seed. Naruto allowed her leg to fall off of his shoulder.

"What next Kurumu-chan? Doggy, standing, or Cowgirl?" panted Naruto.

Kurumu smirked at Naruto. "You fucked me, now i want to fuck you," said Kurumu.

Naruto smirked at Kurumu as he fell back on the bed. Kurumu straddled Naruto again as she began to ride her lover like there was no tomorrow! Kurumu bent down and started kissing Naruto. Naruto grabbed the back of her neck and with each bounce of Kurumu hips, Naruto met them in a powerful thrust. Before too long both came again Kurumu gabbed naruto's arm and left cuts in them.

 **Lemon End**

rolling off her lover Kurumu looked into the eyes of Naruto, before she interlaced her fingers with his. No words were needed in this moment. The message was clear to the two lovers. Naruto grip tightened, before kissing her and wrapping her up in a hug. They were going to enjoy this moment.

Just the two of them.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: ORC clubroom**

 **Time: 2355**

Rias sighed as she looked at the members of her Peerage and her allies as they prepared for the battle. Kiba had his default sword, Koneko had the brass knuckles that Naruto gave her, Gasper was sitting beside her, Asia and Issei were on the Couch, Akeno was handing out tea. Naruto sat on the love seat with Kurumu in his lap. They had already absorbed the **[Black Pawns]** and were ready for the rating game. Rias also noticed the staff that Naruto was rocking. It was a 5 foot long platinum staff with a green energy orb sitting on the top of it. As far as Rias knew Naruto had only fought with his fists and his gun. She was sure that Naruto wasn't going to use his Gun during this battle.

"So Naruto what's up with the staff?" asked Rias.

"It's my newest weapon. I'll have use for it during the battle," said Naruto.

Akeno began to give a light laugh. "We'll I can't wait to see what that bad boy is made of," said Akeno.

"Naruto-sempai is going to make them bleed," said Koneko.

"Hey Naruto-san I have a question that's been bugging me for the longest time," said Kiba looking to Naruto.

"What is it Kiba-san?" asked Naruto staring into the other blonds eyes.

"I've pretty much already figured that Kurumu-san is a Succubus, but I can't figure out what you are?" Said Kiba looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "If I told you i'd have to kill you," said Naruto.

Before anything else could be said the room was enveloped in a White Light before they found themselves inside an exact replica of the Clubroom. Rias quickly began to issue orders to the members of her peerage after they each received a magical ear piece. Koneko and Issei were the first to leave so they could secure the gym. Akeno was quickly left to put a barrier around the area, Gasper and Asia stood by Rias. Naruto got up and began to make his way to Met his opponents.

Naruto quickly found his way into the Green house. He jumped back as two girls attacked him. Looking up he was greeted by a pair of Car girls in maid outfits and a darker skinned girl in a princess Leia dancer's outfit.

Naruto pulled his staff out and smirked. "Not the opponents I expected, but you'll do for now," said Naruto. "The names Kurono Naruto temporary **[Pawn]** of Rias Gremory and I'm here to kick your ass,"

The girls smirked. "We are Ni and Li **[Pawns]** of Riser-sama," yelled the girls putting their hands up with their red and blue gloves preparing for a fight.

"I am Shuriya, the Strongest **[Pawn]** of Riser-sama. This is going to be easier then I thought it was going to be if that foolish girl sent one of her **[Pawns]** here to face us," said Shuriya smirking.

"Don't underestimate your foe. It could be the end of you," said Naruto vanishing and appearing past the three girls.

All Three girls collapsed in a heap. Naruto put the Staff on his shoulder as the three girls began to vanish.

" _Three **[pawns]** of Riser Phenex have been eliminated," came Grayfia's voice._

"I really hope the rest of the game goes like this," said Naruto as he began to make his way towards where Kiba was located.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the conclusion to the Rating Game. Also it may seem like Naruto had a short fight, but most of Riser's People are scrubs. Next chapter will have better fights. _  
_

I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter.


	14. Eye of the Storm pt 2

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are a lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

This Chapter is going to be short because i spent the Last Week at a Business event for my Job. While their we won't allowed to have our Laptop's or tablets so no chance to update or write,

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 14: The Storm Pt 2**

 **Location: Lilith**

 **Place: Phenex Halls**

 **Time: Same as Naruto eleminaing**

 _Three **[Pawns]** of Riser Phenex have been eliminated_

The Lords and Ladies Gemory and Phenex, as well as all the on lookers were shocked at what just happened! Riser was one of the best players in all of the Rating Games. For three of his pieces, even if they are just **[Pawns]** to be defeated in one attack was something no one thought was possible, especially from a girl who's entire peerage were not battle tested in rating games.

"Lord Gremory where did your child find such a powerful [ **pawn]**?" asked Lady Phenex shocked and a little turned on by the display of power

"Your Guess is as good as mine old friend. I was sure that Rias only had the ones I met before she went to school," said Lord Germory.

"Well Riser may be in for a harder fight then even he bargained for," said Sirzechs with a smile.

 **With Rias**

Rias, Asia, and Gasper were all shocked at what just happened. Naruto just defeated three of Riser's people without so much as breaking a sweat. If anything he effective put the game in their favor if he was so powerful. Turning to Gasper she was about to issue an Order.

" _Three **[pawns]** and a **[rook]** of Riser Phenex have been eliminated!"  
_

"It looks like Koneko and Issei took out their fair share of Riser's people as well," said Rias removing six pawns, and a rook from her broad.

"That still leaves his **[Bishops]** , a **[Rook]** , two **[Pawns]** , both his **[Knights]** and his **[Queen]** ," said Rias narrowing her eyes.

"Then It's probably a good idea to Join the fray soon," said Gasper.

"Not quite yet. Let's allow our friends to do a bit more work.

" _One **[Knight]** and one **[Bishop]** of Riser Phenex has been eliminated,"_

Rias smiled. "Kiba and Akeno no doubt about it," said Rias tipping the two named pieces.

 **With Kurumu**

Kurumu rolled out of the way of an explosion that would have destroyed the Dojo she had been protecting. Looking up she was met with the sight of a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls to her hips,Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents that reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels, a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts, Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair

"I see that you live up to your name of 'bomb Queen'. Yubelluna," said Kurumu allowing her Wings to be seen. She had read up on her and knew that the Bomb Queen wasn't someone you messed with unless you had a death wish.

"I didn't expect a little slut like you to dodge my attack so easily. Maybe Lord Riser will have use for you in his harem," said Yubelluna with a smirk.

Kurumu smirked as she held out her claws and began to gather electricity. "No thinks. I already have a man and he's moth then a match for Riser," said Kurumu as She vanished and appeared before Yubelluna.

Yubelluna raised her staff and blocked the attack, but Kurumu keep the stabbing stirkes up, before flipping into a head-sissors lock, and dragging the Bomb Queen to the ground by her neck, nearly snapping it. Yubelluna gasped as the air was slowly getting choked from her. Grabbing her Staff she unleashed an exlosion at point blank range! The two women were blown away from each other and landed on the ground, both smoking, missing clothes, and damaged by the attack. Kurumu got up and yelped in pain as she grabbed her left arm. Looking down she saw that her arm was cut up and burned badly. Getting up she saw that Yunblluna was having a hard time moving.

Kurumu smirked as she the woman before getting up. Yunbelluna slowly got up before glaring at her. She reached for her necklace and snapped it off before opening it and downing the contents, before her body began to heal. Kurumu glared at her as Yunbelluna smiled as she picked up her staff.

"The hell?" asked Kurumu.

"Phenex tears. A very valuable item here in the underworld. It helps all my wounds and resores my magic. To bad we only have acess to two of them during a rating game. That dumb bitch Xuelan had the other, but she was defeated so easily," said Yunbelluna with anger clear in her voice.

Kurumu narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess, she's his favorite beside's you?" asked the Succubus with a smirk.

Yunbelluna growled before holding her staff and and firing off an explosive wave! Kurumu jumped away to get some distance, before landing a ways away. The fight was in Yunbelluna's favor and Kurumu wasn't sure she could win, not without resorting to powerful succubi magic. She falred her demonic aura, before transforming into her Full Succubus form, along with her armor. A new addtion to her armor was a black shoulder guard on her left arm, and armored gauntlets.

"Let's try this again," said Kurumu before vanishing.

Yunbelluna didn't have time to react as her face was grabbed and she was slammed into the ground with Kurumu dragging her in a trench! Yunbelluna raised her hand and sent a fireball into Kurumu's unguarded side, foricng the Succubus's to release her. Jumping backward Kurumu pulled her claws back and swiped Yunbelluna across her stomach! Yunbelluna Screamed,before rasing her Staff to fire off a Bomb Spell, but Kurumu wasn't having any of it! Grabbing the woman with her tail she began to Choke her! Despite her attitude towards most things Kurumu was at heart a ruthless individual!

"Hurry up and die. I have plans with Naruto-kun tonight and your interupting them. **Pleasure Nightmare!** " said Kurumu allowing her hypnotizing ability

Yunbelluna Felt herself dragged into a dark space, before tenticales shot out and started to Grope her! Yunbelluna screamed as they started to violate her! Yunbelluna HATED tenticales with a passion. Focusing all her magic into her herself she used her ultimite bomb.

" **BomB QUEEN BANG**!" yelled yunbelluna as all her magic exploded taking both her and Kurumu out in one go.

 **With Riser**

 _Riser Phenex **[Queen]** has been eleminated_

 _One **[Pawn]** of Rias Gemory has been eleminated_

Riser grit his teeth in anger as he flared his demonic aura in anger! TO think his favorite and strongest piece could be bested by a MERE [Pawn] was an embressment to the Phenex Family and a personal shame to him! Rias shouldn't be putting up this good a fight! She should have already been defeated! Instead he was down sevreal pieces with Rias only losing a PAWN!

"Nii-san calm down," said a voice close to him.

Rounding on the voice Riser glared at the girl. "Quiet Ravel! I need to figure out what to do next!" yelled Riser annoyed at his younger sister.

Ravel is a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Standing at 5' even with B-cup breasts Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, black stockings and purple high heels.

 _Two **[Pawns]** , One **[Rook]** , and one **[knight]** of Riser Phenex have been eliminated_ **  
**

Riser Roared before he allowed his Flaming wings to brust from his back, before he shot out of the building and looked around the Arena. He was so focused on his task that he missed the wind blades slamming into his lower half cutting into his body/ The lower half flamed up. Turning he glared at the young man who had a green bladed katana. Naruto sheathed the Katana and smirked at Riser.

"Hows it going KFC?" asked Naruto .

"YOU BASTARD! **Fist of the Noble Phenex!** " yelled Riser throwing out a flame-fist at Naruto.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and slashed downwards. " **Gale force Slash**!" yelled unleashing a green Energy slash at the yellow flames

The two attacks colloded creating a massive ball of Flames and winds, before they exploded! Ravel screamed making Naruto look at her, before Riser charged at Naruto and attacked him with punches. Naruto blocked each of his attacks, before Naruto vansihed away and appeared on the Roof. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he began to focus his Titan Energy around his body. The Death Aura in his sword was struggilng to stay in it's Katana form. While he could hold use both Death Arts and his Titan power at the same time, it was a task to get the two to work together. This was easy to cover up by flowing one aura over the other, but it was taking a bit of effet on his part to keep the Shinigami Aura up.

"DIE!" yelled Riser

Naruto went to draw his sword and cut Riser, but stopped as Riser froze in mid air.

"Rias-sama, Akeno-sempai Now!" yelled Gasper holding out his hand while his eyes glowed

" **Destruction Thunder Dragon,"** yelled Rias and Akeno unleashing a Dragon of lightning with a red and Black Aura, hitting Riser with all the power she could. The black and red energy hit Riserdestorying his body, leaving only a single flame.

Naruto glared at Rias. "You should have remained hidden Rias!" said Naruto in annoyance.

"Why! We just won!" yelled Rias elated.

"DUMBASS! If it was that easy to defeat him I would have with my first attack!" yelled Naruto.

"You should listen to your Pawn Rias," said Riser as he reformed angry that he had been hit by his future wife and her Queen. "I guess I can forgive you... Once I break you in,"

Naruto growled, before charging in and attacking with slashes and thrusts that Riser healed from in only a few seconds! Each slash angered Riser, but Naruto was moving to fast to counter. Rising his Body tempature to nearly 1000 degree's he throw Naruto back as Naruto sheathed his sword, before quickly unsheathing his sword and slashing though Riser's arm! The arm fell to the ground and instead of regenerating flames blood fell to the ground. Riser Grabbed his arm in pain before falling to his knees.

"What the hell did you do to me!" yelled Riser

"There are two knowen methods to dealing with a healing factor. Push the Healing factor to it's limits of regeneration or Bug Bites as it's known in RPG's and Video games. The other way to deal with a Healing factor is to inflict so much physiological damage that a person can't keep up with it" said Naruto, before turning to Riser and holding his sword out and flaring his two aura's. "I took the third option,"

"Third Option?" asked Riser as he forced his flames to regenerate his arm. Riser normally relayed on Reflexive healing, so for him to focus on his arm was not something he practiced to often.

"I 'killed' the healing Factor. Phenex healing works on a Cellular level. So to stop it I went a step lower. The atomic level. Thanks to my training with Shinigami I can in essence 'kill' things with just a slash of my blade," said Naruto as his sword reverted to a Scythe, before he spun it.

Riser's eyes widened as naruto rushed in. Riser rised his left arm and fired off several fire balls, that Naruto batted away with Ease, Naruto dropped to his knees sliding next to Riser, before cutting off his left Leg! Riser fell to his knee and hand before Naruto appeared behind him and put the blade to his throat.

"Yeild!" said Naruto.

Riser grit his teeth. "Never!

"Naruto stop!" yelled Rias.

Naruto looked at Rias, before taking his weapon away and moving back. Rias walked up to Riser, before looking him in the eye.

Riser smirked at Rias. "So are you deciding to submit to me after all Rias?" asked Riser.

"No," said the Crimson haired Princess of Ruin. "I just want to look you in the eye as naruto cuts your head off,"

Riser's eyes widened, before his head was looped off in the most brutal fashion before his body vanished. Thanks to the magic of the Rating game and his phenex healing he would leave, but oh boy would he be fucked up for a while.

 _"Riser Phenex-sama has retired. The Winner of this Rating Game is Rias Gremory-sama_

"Well that was a-," started Naruto only to be stopped by a kiss from Rias.

Rias pulled away and looked at the man who helped her win her Freedom. Currently she was on a battle high, mixed with arousal at how merciless naruto was. Despite how 'noble' and honorable' she may have seemed Rias was still a Devil and it was in her nature to love brutal things.

"Thanks. I'll have to reward you once the party is over," said Rias smirking at Naruto.

Naruto smirked back since he was just fine with that.

 **Location: unkown**

 **Place: unkown**

 **Time: Unknown**

Two figures stood before a third. The rating game had just ended and they had just seen what their target was capable of.

"You two have your assignment. This is an Order from myself as Dark Lord Regent of Akasha Bloodriver. Bring Kurono Naruto undr foot," said the older male of the group.

"Of course Lord Shuzen," said A brow haired male.

"Thy will be done father," said a silver haired Beauty.

000000000000000000000

And Cut! That ends the Rating game Arc and brings us to the first divergent path of my story from Cannon. It's time to start 'The Succubi Threat Arc' This will tie in with the Stolen Swords Arc, but not to deeply. Until then I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	15. A call to Arms

**Cat:** Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

 **Title:** The Succubi Protector

 **Pairing:** Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

 **Summary** : Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are a lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

 **Warning:** this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hello everyone! Welcome to the next exciting chapter of Succubi Protector. I'm so glad that I can finally get to this point in the story. As I said in the previous chapter we start to branch here.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 15: A call to Arms**

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kuruno Apartment**

 **Time: 0620**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the room. Turning his head he saw Kurumu sleeping soundly and hugging his left arm. After the battle he had been worried about her, but she was quickly healed and patched up. No it was the companion on his right that he really was earned with at the moment. Rias was currently sleeping on his arm as well. Although nothing happened last night other then some light petting and making out, she was still naked and Naruto was not anything but a lover of the female form.

Slipping out of the bed he went into the bathroom and took care of morning business, before going to the kitchen. As he gathered the ingredients for an omelet he was was thinking of both his powers and the effect they had on each other. While he was indeed a Titan, he was also a Shinigami. Two very separate branches of the supernatural with the Titans being the 'Second' act and Shinigami coming only when Death needed the Help of others to monitor the living and take souls to their resting place.

Summoning his 'Scythe from his pocket dimension he looked at it and remember the Hell that he endured to get it as well as his Titan powers back. Finishing the Omelettes he put his Scythe away. He began to set the table.

"Something smells good," came the voice of Rias as she walked into the kitchen bare ass naked, making naruto Hard as a piece of steel.

While Rias had been a bit of a bitch to him and Kurumu, he couldn't deny that she was a hot piece of ass. Yes Naruto did respect women, but he wouldn't deny that he was a hot blooded male that loved the female form. Besides if you spend your life around Succubus it tended to turn you into a pervert. Naruto grew hard looking at Rias and he felt no shame in it.

Rias saw Naruto's dick and winked at him. "Like what you see Naruto-kun?" asked Rias teasing him.

"If it wasn't for the fact that every woman deserves something more then a quick fuck on the table for their first time i'd rock your world right now and make you a mess on the floor," said Naruto.

"I look forward to it. How about a date Friday night then and we'll see who rocks who's world," Said Rias with a smirk.

"Fine by me," said Naruto turning back to his cooking.

Rias smiled feeling somewhat content with the fact that her previous interactions with Naruto haven't permanently damaged her relationship with Naruto. She no longer needed to get Naruto in her Peerage since winning the rating Game against Riser. Granted she wasn't apposed to the idea of him joining her Peerage, but now it was of his own volition.

"So what's for Breakfast?" asked Rias.

"Omelettes," said Naruto.

"Tasty. Remember to add tamatos to mine Naruto-kun," said Kurumu.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kuoh Academy**

 **Time: 0700**

Naruto, Rias, and Kurumu walked down the street soon joining their friends. As they entered the School, Naruto stopped as he felt a flare of power directed at him! Naruto turned and looked around trying to pinpoint the person who flared their power. Naruto was about to flare his own power and try and locate this person he dared to challenge him!

" _You can Relax. I just wanted to get your attention," came a voice in his head that wasn't his own_.

" _Who is this?" asked Naruto inside his head._

" _Relax. I'm a friend... or as close to a friend as your going to get Uzumaki Naruto," said The Voice in a calm manner_

Naruto froze hearing his former last name. It had been _**YEARS**_ since he had even claimed that name. Not since Ageha adopted him. Now here was someone out of the blue that knew his original name. Gritting his teeth, Naruto forced himself to clam down or he'd make a mistake.

Naruto reigned in his power before narrowing his eyes. _"So you know who I am? I didn't think to many people remembered the Uzumaki Clan,_ " Said the Blond.

" _Pretty hard not to know about you. Your the Lover of Dark Lord Mikogami's Regent Kuruno Ageha," said the voice._

Now Naruto was getting annoyed. _"I got my own personal stalker. how about you introduce yourself friend,"_ said Naruto.

 _"Not quite yet. Meet me at Midnight tonight, The Library on the north side of the city. "See you there Naruto-san,"_ said The voice

"Naruto-sempai are you okay?" asked Koneko breaking his thoughts.

Naruto patted Koneko's head. "Everything fine koneko-chan," said Naruto before turning and walking away.

Koneko looked at her sempai with a worried glance.

 **Location: Kuoh Academy**

 **place: Outdoors area**

 **Time: 1200**

Rias, Sona, Tsubaki, and Akeno sat together eating lunch. The girls had admires all over the place looking at them with either hearts, blushes, or in the cases of sevreal boys lust driven looks. All of which were ignored.

"Congratulations is in order Rias. I was quite shocked that you managed to beat Riser," said Sona taking a bit of Rice and eating it.

Rias smiled. "Thank you Sona. You'll be happy to know that I will no longer pressure Naruto-kun or Kurumu-chan to join my peerage," said Rias

"Does this mean that we're free to go after him Rias-sama?" asked Tsubaki picking up a piece of fish.

"Kuruno Naruto would make quite an interesting piece. I still have a Knight slot open and he would fill it perfectly," said Sona thinking about all the things she'll be able to do with his power.

Akeno laughed as her King frowned at her friend/Rival. "That's quite ambitious of you Sona-sama, but Rias-sama is quite attached to Naruto-kun as it is," said Akeno smiling.

"Speaking of Naruto-kun," said Tsubaki as a girl walked up to him.

She was a freshmen if her height was anything to go by. She handed Naruto a letter with a blush on her face. Several girls gasped seeing such a bold confession. Rias growled a bit seeing the boy she liked confessed to. Sona smirked seeing her friend/rival show interest in a boy. Granted she herself didn't show much interest herself. Mostly because most boys were not worth her time, but Naruto had peeked her interest.

Naruto smiled at the girl, before handing her the letter back. The girl looked crushed, but didn't cry as Naruto said something to her that made her blush and smile, before whipping out her cell phone and trading numbers with him. Rias wouldn't admit it, but she was quite annoyed at the little girl for talking with her future boyfriend.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **place: Libary**

 **Time: Midnight.**

Naruto stood on top of the library awaiting his new 'friend'. He wore an red hoodie with short white sleeves, blue jean shorts, and sneakers.. naruto looked at his watch before frowning.

"He's late," said Naruto.

"Sorry we're late Naruto-kun. We had to stop and get something to eat," came the voice he heard eairlier.

Naruto turned and looked at the person talking. It was a Male/Female Duo. The male was only and inch or so taller then the female, his hair was brown as were his eyes. He was actually pretty average. He wore a white pair of slacks, a black button up shirt, a white blazer, a white/black cross themed tie, and a pair of black slacks. On his hand was a silver chain style bracelet that had a cross attached to a 2 section chain.

The Girl was beautiful if Naruto had anything to go off of. She was probably the third most beautiful girl he'd ever seen right behind Kurumu and Rias (1), Long pink hair, violet eyes, Large D-cup breasts, wearing a White skirt, Black shirt, and White Blazer. Around her neck was a black choker connected to a chain with a cross ad red gem in the center.

"You never said you were bringing company," said Naruto.

The male bowed. "Forgive me," said the man coming out of his bow. "but I was not the only agent sent by my regent. Vampires work better in pairs,"

"That's cool. I never was coming alone anyway," said Naruto as Kurumu appeared above him dressed in a white skirt, and a blue off shoulders top.

"Kuruno Kurumu, only biological child of Ageha and a human male," said the male.

"So you know who we are, but who are you two? Asked Naruto.

"I'm Tsukune. Shuzen Tsukune. Adopted son of the Shuzen Clan and Mate of Moka's," said Tsukune

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm Akashiya Moka. I'm Tsukune's mate," said Moka.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, why are you here?" Asked Naruto.

"My family head Issa sent me here with orders," said Tsukune.

"And what are those orders?" asked Kurumu.

Moka smiled. "Otou-sama has ordered us to make Naruto-kun to Join the clan," said Moka.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Not interested," said Naruto turning to leave.

 ***Clink***

 ***Clink***

Twin explosions of demonic energy filled the air as the purple night skies, turned blood red. Naruto and Kurumu turned and found that both Tsukune and Moka hair had turned silver and their eyes red. Both the Succubus and Titan flared their own Auras

"It wasn't a matter of Asking Naruto-san. You will comply with Shuzen-sama's orders," said Tsukune taking off his coat and tie.

Naruto turned to Tsukune while matching Titanic aura's output to Tsukune's . "We'll see about that vampire," said Naruto raising his fists.

0000000000000

And Cut. Sorry this is so short, but i'm trying to get out 3 to 5 chapters for different stories before I go on my business trip Tuesday. Next chapter will be longer I promise, just bare with it for now. Until Next time

a/n

1: Just so everyone is aware I'm not the biggest fan of Pink haired leads. They tend to be the biggest bitches around.


	16. The Hard Offer

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are a lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

Hello Everyone Acostic Ghost here! Now as I said in the previous chapter that it took a lot to get things back to normal and here I am trying to create a longer chapter so please bare with me. Now on with the show

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 16: The hard offer**

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Outside of Library**

 **Time: 0001**

An Explosion of Demonic energy could be felt as two forces collided with each other! Kurumu and Moka currently clashed as their legs connected with each other sending out waves of their clashing energy as Naruto and Tsukune flow above clashing punches with each other! Tsukune was triggering lightning thought his body while Naruto focused his own energy creating wind. Naruto jumped away while summoning his scythe.

"This could be over if you surrender Naruto-san. I'm really not one for fighting," said Tsukune floating in the air as he summoned a blood red katana.

Naruto smirked. "Sorry pal! It's not in my nature to surrender!" yelled Naruto as charged at Tsukune.

The two resumed their Clash as Tsukune narrowed his eyes in annoyance! Tsukune flow away and charged energy into his katana! Naruto vanished in a burst of speed and appeared behind Tsukune and cut his back. Tsukune yelled in pain before flying away. He panted in pain. He grit his teeth as he looked at Naruto.

"How is my healing not working?" asked Tsukune.

Naruto held the scythe forward. "This is my Death Scythe. With it I can kill all things such as healing. Your in for a tough fight Tsukune," said Naruto

On the ground

Moka bared her fangs in anger "KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU FILTHY WHORE!" yelled Moka now more aggressive then before!

"BACK OFF YOU BLOOD SUCKING CUNT!" yelled Kurumu just as pissed as the daculina before her.

Both women spun their legs away from each other before reconnecting them. Both girls gritted their teeth, before breaking away from each other! Kurumu held up her hand and sent a bolt of fire at Moka, Moka raised her leg and kicked the bolt away from her. Moka charged forward and throw a Kick at Kurumu! The blue haired Succubus was hit in the face and sent flying into the building. Kurumu jumped out of the rubble and flow at Moka in full Armor and hit her in the jaw with a powerful punch to her! Moka felt the punch and went skidding backwards several feet.

Moka wiped her blood from her mouth and spat out a glob of blood. "That hurt," said Moka as Tsukune hit the ground next to her.

Naruto landed next to Kurumu. "I should have known a vampire was weak as hell," said Naruto.

"What did you say!?" Yelled Moka gritting her teeth in rage.

Vampires like Devils were and extremely proud race. To insult their race was asking for an S-class Monster beat down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Rias appearing between the two groups along with Akeno and Issei.

Moka gritted her teeth. "Devil,"

"Rias," said Naruto looking at the girl who had her 'noble' mask on.

"Any further action will be taken as a slight against the houses of Gremory and Sitri Clans and we are the last people you want as enemies vampires," said Sona appearing as well with Tsubaki and Saji.

The two groups looked between each other, before Tsukune and Moka sealed their powers, while Naruto and Kurumu put away their weapons and Armor. Once everyone was less ready to fight Rias rounded on Naruto, before walking up to him and slapping him.

"You should have told me about this Naruto," said Rias with both worry and annoyance.

Naruto pointed a finger at Rias. "Don't push your luck Rias by talking to me like i'm one of your servants Rias," said Naruto.

Rias glared at Naruto. Sure he wasn't her servant, but after the fight with Riser she expected him to fall in line to her way of thinking. Even though Rias had 'given up' on turning him into one of her pieces she still had hopes that he would come of his own accord and ask her to join her peerage. Patience was a virtue that Rias didn't have a lot of at the moment.

"Very well then. Vampires I know that your new to Devil territory so lets clear something up. If you do anything without our permission again we'll kill you," said Rias with a evil grin.

Tsukune closed his eyes before bowing. "Very well Gemory-sama. We will abide by your rules," said Tsukune as he and Moka turned to leave the area.

Moka ran over to Naruto and gave him a kiss. "Bye bye Naruto-kun. Next time we won't hold back as much and I plan to tase that blood of yours," said Moka jumping away as Rais and Kurumu attacked her.

Naruto gritted his teeth, before taking his scythe and slashing though a lamp post. "I HATE vampires!" growled Naruto.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: streets of Kouh**

 **Time: The next day.**

Naruto and Kurumu walked down the streets of Kuoh with nothing to do other then head to class. Naruto was actually still pretty pissed about the vampires from last night and was pretty sure that he was still in a killing mood.

"Naruto-kun calm down your radiating killing intent," said Kurumu.

Naruto sighed as he pulled his energy into his body. "Sorry Kurumu-chan," said Naruto. "Those vampires just pissed me off,"

"How about I make it up to you tonight?" asked Kurumu.

Naruto smiled at Kurumu as she snuggled up to her brother, not even noticing the two girls watching them from the top of the building.

The first girl beautiful young woman around 16 years old with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, standing at 5'4" with a slender body and C-cup breasts, wearing a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck

The a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes standing at 5'5" wearing the same thing as her friend, but on her back was a massive object wrapped in cloth.

"What do you think Irina?" asked the blue haired beauty

"Their not devils, but their souls are besieged by wickness. We need to purfity them Xenovia.

Xenovia closed her eyes. "We need to tred carefully here my friend. Else we risk making the ruling devils angry," said Xenovia looking on as Rias Joined Naruto and Kurumu.

0000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut.

Another short chapter, ubt like I said no t that long ago i'm just getting back into the swing of things after being gone for so long. I'll be getting back to all my stories before long. I'm currently working on a schedule that will optimize my writing for each story. Also currently i'm working on the next chapter for club Rose as well as the two challenge stories I got a while back. If you guys have any questions PM me and I'll answer as best I can.


	17. Annoyances

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing: Naruto X Harem Naruto X Harem (Ageha/Kurumu/ Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias, Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are a lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 17: Annoyances**

 **Location: New York**

 **Place: Twikisa's private chamber**

 **time: late at night**

A Portal opened up as Morrigan and Zane stepped out and looked around the room in digest. Twiska was well known among the council for having a Shorta Fetish. She liked to kidnap Young boys looking for 'a hero' and would jump start their puberty. Personally it disgusted Morrigan, but she couldn't deny that Twiska was powerful. She was probably as Powerful as Ashfaul, but she spent all her time raping kids. Morrigan and most Succubi had raped a fair bit or even pretended to be raped, but Twikisa was a freak of nature even by their races standards.

The werewolf took a whiff of the air and nearly recoiled. "Adolescent male," said Zane more annoyed that he was here then anything else.

Morrigan looked at the bed to see her target currently engaged in her depraved acts. "Be at ease Zane. Were she not so powerful I would have disposed of her myself a long time ago," said Morrigan.

Twikisa was currently riding a boy who couldn't have been older then 12 or 13 with just the most lustful look on her face. Twiska sighed in content as she seemed to be filled with the boys seed. Getting off the boy she turned to the pair who invaded her personal space. Grabbing a robe she went to her bar and got a glass of wine.

"What do you want Morrigan?" asked Twikisa taking a sip of wine.

"I have a need for your power," said Morrigan.

"To help take the throne as Queen or lead your little Orc army?" said Twikisa shifting her eyes to Morrigan.

Morrigan stiffened. "How do you know that i'm leading them? This is a matter that concerns all of us,"

Twiksa smirked. "Only villages under Ashfaul's, Eve's, and Reina's control have been attacked. My own protected villages are fine aside from the stray siting and killings of Orcs and Trolls and there hasn't even been a report on your territory yet," sad Twikisa.

"So you know all this, I might just have to kill you," said Morrigan narrowing her eyes.

Twikisa took a seat. "Do what you want. I have no problems with the things your doing," said Twiksa taking another sip. "A a matter of fact I'll even be your ally,"

"What do you get out of this?" asked Morrigan.

Twiksa smiled. "Nothing. I just like mayhem. I long for the days when a succubus could rape and kill without fear," said the woman licking her lips.

Morrigan smirked as she had an ally she could work with.

 **Location: Kuoh**

 **Place: Kurono apartment**

 **time: 1600**

Naruto was currently a VERY salty man. Normally he wouldn't be were it not for the fact that Koneko, Asia, Issei, A dude from Sona's peerage, and two sexy exorcists weren't COCK blocking him Not even 10 minutes ago he was balls deep inside of Kurumu until Issei started banging on his door! It didn't help matters that Kurumu was EXTRA horny at the moment. If the glares were anything to go by Issei, Koneko, and the chump would be dead and six feet under.

"So let me get this straight... you come banging on my door because prince charming turned to princess Emo and you need our help finding him?" asked Naruto with a mild glare.

"Yes Naruto-senpai. Kiba-kun needs us to help him in the worst way possible," said the white haired girl genuinely worried about the boy she considered her brother.

"How is this our problem?" asked the blue haired succubus hopping on the couch. "We are allied with Rias and Sona, we're not their servants, we're not members of the Gremory or Sitri families and we damn sure don't owe anything to the church! So why is this our Problem!?"

The three devils reeled back. It was true that it asn't their problem, but since the rating game they figured that Naruto would help whenever they came knocking. Oh how wrong they were.

"Then we're Sorry for wasting your time," said Xenovia standing up.

Soon Irena and the devils followed them out. Naruto leaned back and growled in the back of his throat. Kurumu sat on naruto's lap and kissed him. Naruto Returned the Kiss with full intent on rocking Kurumu's world on the spot.

 **Warning Lemon**

Naruto thrust into Kurumu without worry. Sure the yell that Kurumu released could wake the dead, but that wasn't about to stop him from pounding Kurumu into a sexed up mess of a woman! As his adopted sister withered in pleasure he couldn't help but go to his the Succubus's neck and bite down on her pulsating vain, driving her further into pleasure, showing his full domination of her body! Kurumu's grip on his shoulder tightened to the point of pain as she drew blood! If her lover kept this up he would drive her to madness. Naruto released her neck, before grunting his release! Kurumu convulsed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her destined one's seed shot deep into her pussy!

Naruto grabbed Kurumu's calfs and lifted them above her head getting so deep inside of shapely rear. Kurumu gasped in pure pleasure! Kurumu like all Succubi was breed for fucking, and the fact that she didn't feel the discomfort that human women felt from getting fucked in the ass was proof of this. Naruto slowly began to pump his large tool into her, savoring the feel of Kurumu's Ass!

Kurumu was lost in a world of pleasure and didn't want it to stop! Looking into the eyes of Naruto, Kurumu could see all the love that Naruto held for her. Kurumu wrapped her arms around naruto's neck and went to Naruto's neck! The next burst of cum filled ass!

 **Lemon End**

"Well that was quite a show. I almost wish I could join in," said Ageha sitting on the couch with a cig in her hand.

"Kaa-chan what are you doing here?" asked Kurumu

"Another Colony was attacked, this time in America," said Ageha.

"Lady Twiksa's territory?" asked Naruto.

Ageha nodded. "Gale, Miho, Eve's Lover Train, and a squadron of the Protectora are en route to the colony. I want you to go as well," said Ageha.

"But Kaa-chan..." started Kurumu.

"No Kurumu-chan this has to be done. If someone is attacking our Colonies, then we need to be on top of it," said Ageha closing her eyes. "Besides Reina and Ashfaul are thinking of declaring Marshall Law and moving everyone to the Capital,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Very well. I'll met them there and see what w can find," said Naruto as he was given the location and used a teleportation spell to vanish.

With the two women left alone Kurumu turned on her feet and slapped her mother! Ageha didn't even looked surprised by this turn of evens. It was her Job as a Arch-Succubus to uphold the order of her Den and if called upon by the Council she was to do as told. As one of the few succubi who could possibly be on the council she had little desire to disobey them. That being said Naruto had little right to refuse as he was Kurumu's Destined One and was subject to Succubi Law.

"One day you'll understand my position Mumu-chan," said Ageha.

Kurumu refused to look her mother in the eye at that moment. "If anything happens to my Destined one I will never forgive you," said Kurumu turning on her heel and leaving the room

000000000000000000000000

And cut i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	18. House of Sin

Cat: Naruto X High School DxD X High School of the Dead X Rosario + Vampire

Title: The Succubi Protector

Pairing:NarutoXHarem(Ageha/Kurumu/Tsubaki/Xenovia/Rias,Kuroka/Koneko/Irene/Akeno/Sona),

Summary: Succubi are a naturally Beautiful, Seductive, and Sinful race, thanks to the fall of Lilith the First Woman. Even though they are a lustful little sluts by Nature, even they can be subject to the whims of those who wish to use them for their own means. Arch-Succubus Kurono Ageha leads a Succubi community in Tokyo that Devils, Fallen, and The Kyoto Demon Faction all try to manipulate for more power. To bad for them that Ageha was smart enough to have a protector for her community, and all he wanted for payment was to never be alone again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, H.O.T.D, High School DxD, Or Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form.

I'm back. Sorry it took so long to come back. I've been BUSY with not just writing my own book, but life in general. I brought this story back after about a **7 month long** Hiatus. Next chapter will have a Lemon that people have been waiting for for a LONG time.

Warning: this is a Lemon filled Story with a plot.

"Hey there stud," regular Speech

" _Same old, Same old," regular thought/ Flashback_

"Don't get in my Way," Communication Devices

" **Who dares try me!"High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons, Attacks**

" _ **This is just a part of the world," High/Arch Demons/forms, Dragons thought**_

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 18: House of Sin**

 **Location: New York**

 **Place: Twikisa's Den**

 **Time: 1900, Friday**

Naruto arrived at the Largest Den in North America, run by the Queen of sex starved herself. Walking into the Den he was immediately hit by pulsing beats and heavy bass as Woman flirted with Men, drugs changed hands, and dark energy flowed though the place. Naruto ignored all of this though as he went upstairs to the VIP section to hopefully speak with Twikisa herself. Train, Gail, Miho, and the Investigate team were already there.

Train turned to Naruto and shuck his hand. "Good to see another Mate instead of a Incubus on this job," said Train smirking.

Naruto raised a brow at him. "What are you? I'm feeling a lot of Yokai energy from you, but you are all over the damn map in terms of power," said Naruto

"Not surprised. I learned to hide my signature. Most people think I'm human. In truth I'm a Nekoshka. While my race is nearly extent i'm the first male Neko in about 400 years," said Train.

"Never would have thought i'd run into a male of your race. The only one I've had a chance to met is Koneko-chan," said Naruto not really seeing how he had missed the fact, even though Rias herself had a freaking cat at her beck and call.

"Are you two ladies done yapping?" asked Gail appearing out of a portal with Miho and a squad of other Succubus from the Protectora.

Train smiled before following after her with Naruto in toe. Entering into the building they were met with the pure unrivaled pheromones that let them know that they were inside a Succubi den. Already Naruto could fel the raw lust of men that were being sucked out of their bodies as he saw a few men going to town on one of the girls who didn't seem to care as others were giving lap dances and doing other things.

Naruto looked at the members of the Protectorata and was rather impressed by them. They were trained to withstand their baser urge to have sex with so many men and women about. He knew thanks to Kurumu and Ageha that it took a lot for a succubus to hold themselves back from sex. It was basicly a death sentence for the weak willed.

Walking past all the girls they went into the back to find Twikasa sucking off a young male. Maybe only 13 or 14 at best. Sensing the pressense of so many people. Sighing in fustation she waved her hand knocking the boy out. As he fell backwards Twikasa stood up and walked over to her coat. Whiel normally she wouldn't have a problem with a male looking at her body she didn't really want to have a meeting in the buff. Walking to her thone she sat down and crossed her legs before allowing her powers to expand and envelope the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the Protectorate coming to my door?" asked Twikasa no longer acting as the 'Sex starved Queen', but one of the Council Members.

Gail reached into her pouch and produded a scroll before throwing it to Twikasa. "On the Orders of Eve-sama, Ashfaul-sama, and Renia-sama we of the Protectorate are to cuduct a security inspection within your territory. Due to the recent attacks on Succubi territory we are also to station sevreal members of the Protectorate here for the countided existanse of our people," said Gail

"I see," said Twikasa standing up and throwing the scroll back to Gail. "Tell them that I have no want or need of your protection. I have killed Heros, Demons, Angels, Devils, and Monsters in my lifetime. I can protect those of my Den," said Twikasa with narrowed eyes.

"That wasn't a Request Twikasa-sama. It was a direct order form three of the five members of the Council," said Train hardening his voice.

Twikasa narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "And As a member of said Council I have the right to rebuff their claims," said Twikasa

"You have 3 others who vetoed anything you said Twikasa-sama. We are even allowed to use other means if you refuse to cooperate with us," said Gail

Miho put her hand on her katana while Train and Gale when for their guns, and Naruto summoned his scythe in katana form. Twikasa sighed before sitting down. With that one action all the tension in the air was gone. The members of the Portectora hands left their weapons.

"Do as you please. However you are wasting your time," said Twikasa in exasperation.

Train and Naruto exchanged looked before they left the room. Twikasa growled in the back of her throat as she pulled out her cell phone and called Morrigan.

"Morrigan we have a Problem," said Twikasa.

 **2 days later**

Naruto, Train, Gail, and Miho sat in a room with a map between them. With Twikasa's blessing they began to conduct an inspection of the area and so far they had found nothing. It was erie. Other groups had been able to detect a small band of Orcs, traces of them moving, or even a raped/dead succubi or two, but here nothing.

"I don't like this," said Naruto.

"Me either. Everything here is... Normal," said Train biting his nails.

"Twikasa-sama did say that nothing was wrong here," said Gail.

"That's the problem. Nothing is wrong. Every other team either found a group about to strike, or traces of them pulling out before getting hit. Here nothing," said Train.

"The absance of evidance is not the evidance of Absance. Absance itself is evidance that something isn't right. If I was a betting man I would say that Twikasa had something to do with what's going on," said Naruto making the others turn to him.

"You relize what your suggesting don't you!?" asked Gail getting to her feet. "Your talknig about one of the Queens! They would never do anything to endanger our race!"

"Sometimes things arn't always Black and white. "Will report back to Ashful and Eve. Let them decide the next phase of planning," said Train.

"Maybe I can g home and spend some time with my Kurumu-chan," said Naruto.

Unknown to the three an Orb was floating around inside the room, before it was cut in half by Miho. The others looked at her before she signed that she felt ill intent in the Orb. Naruto crused as he summoned his pistol and kicked the door opening fire. In the door way was an Orc. Train drived out the room and fired 6 perfect head shots into the orcs to the left while Gail unloadd her uzi into the orcs to her right.

"Where the hell did they come from?" asked Naruto.

"Transportation Magic! Twikasa is a master of it! This was a damn set up!" yelled Train.

"I can't let you interfere with Morrigan-sama's Plans. You'll have to die here," said Twikasa.

The group of Four looked at Twikasa who was at the end of the hall with a pair of twins as they waved at them.

"Here's the Deal Twikasa If you stop what your doing and come peacefully i'll only tear one of your lungs out," said Naruto.

"And if I refuse?" asked Twikasa playfully as she summoned a long sword into her right hand

Naruto banished his gun and summoned his scythe. "Then get ready to hold your Freaking breaking!" Yelled Naruto charging in.

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

Morrigan walked down a set of stairs with her ever loyal mutt following behind her with a squadran of Orcs at her beck and call. She had schdualed this meeting some time ago, but it was rahter difficult. She had been playing with a loaded deck for a while now. Trying to take the throne of the Queen was not an easy task, but her plans for her race depended on this meeting.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Morrigan turned to Zane "This won't take long Wait here for me," said Morrigain turning away.

Zane growled in the back of his throat as he grabbed her upper arm. "I don't like this Mistress! Leaving you alone with a damn crow, especally one as strong as him is something that makes my hairs stand on end," said Zane.

Morrigan smiled to her pet, before kissing him. "Don't worry about me. This won't take long Zane," said Morrigan.

Two orcs pushed the door open before allowing her inside once inside she saw the man who she planned to partner with. Taking a breath she steeled herself. If she did this there was no going back. Not for her, her 'Den' or those who were associated with her. She looked at the figure sitting on the throne and she shivered at the raw power he was unleashing.

"What kept you my dear?" asked the figure.

"I had an unexpected distraction that came my way. Twikasa needed my council," said Morrigan.

"It is of little consequence to our plans currently. With the Khoas Brigade running rampant as well as the Biblical three trying to form an Alliance I feel it best to move up my own time line," said The Figure.

"What about Gaia, Death, Chaos? If they decide to intervene...," said the succubus leaving what could happen in the air.

The figure laughed. "They are of no consern to me. Yes they predate the Gods, but I fear them not. As promished I will give you the power to make your people a factor in the world again," said the Figure.

"And once i'm queen of my people you have my full support including Twisted ones and the Protectora Lord Kronos," said Morrigan sighing.

000000000000000000000000

I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know it's been a while but i'm just getting back into the grow of this story. Just so you know. I got something great happining in the next chapter.


End file.
